Until You
by Ebony-Knight
Summary: After centuries of existence, Kaname has done the unthinkable.... he has fallen in love with a mortal. Zero is a single dad trying to lead a simple life until he meets the pureblood. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

**Summary:** After centuries of existence, Kaname has done the unthinkable...... he has fallen in love with a mortal. Zero is a single dad trying to lead a simple life until he meets a certain pureblood.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**The meeting! **

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock on top of the nightstand went off, the loud beeping causing Zero to groan and hit the snooze button. He knew he had to get up and prepare breakfast for his son but didn't feel like it. _Just a little longer,_ he thought. He closed his eyes again hoping to sleep for a few more minutes, when the bedroom door squeaked slowly open and his son poked his head in. ''Come here, baby boy!'' Zero said and held his hands out. Taki quickly scurried over and climbed up the bed, straddling his father's waist and laying his head on his shoulder. ''Ohayo!''

''Ohayo!'' Taki said looking at his father's sleepy face.

''Did you sleep well?''

''Yes Dad, now wake up. Didn't you promise to take me to the cinema today?'' Taki asked.

''That was today? Must have slipped my mind.'' He looked at his son who was about to burst into tears and said. ''I was just kidding. Of course I remember, how could I forget something so important?''

''I knew it!'' Taki exclaimed and began poking his Zero's sides. Zero grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him above his head as Taki screamed out in surprise, giggling the whole time. He brought him down on his chest again and attacked his sides. ''It's my turn now......'' Taki laughed harder as Zero tickled him.

''S-stop.....I will pee on my pants....Da-ddy!'' he screamed and Zero ltook the warning about his son peeing in his pants seriously and let go of his son who was still laughing so hard.

''You are off the hook this time, but next time I won't have mercy.'' he warned. Taki beamed at him and he felt the love radiate off of him. ''I love you, Taki.'' he said and gave his son a hug.

''Love you too, Dad.'' Taki said hugging him back.

Zero released him and said, ''Now let's get something to eat, shall we? How about honey loops cereal?''

''Yeah! I want honey loops.'' Taki jumped off the bed and ran towards the kitchen, his father behind him. Zero put two bowls on the kitchen table, opened the refrigerator, took out a packet of milk and a banana then sat down. He poured the cereal into one of the bowls, sliced the banana and added milk. He put the bowl in front of his son and made himself a bowl too but without banana.

''Itadakimasu!'' Taki said and dug in. ''It's delicious Dad, try it.''

Zero took a spoonful into his mouth too. ''Yes it is, isn't it?'' he watched as his son ate his cereal. Taki was his life. His strength. The little boy kept him going because he had someone to love, to provide for, to care for. Someone who looked up to him for everything. Taki gave him reason to live. Without him, he would have given up a long time ago. He wasn't married or anything like that. He became a father as a teenager.

He had met Jun while in high school and fell head over heels in love with her. Of course, Jun was the one who seduced him but it didn't matter at that time because he was also infatuated with her and they were both happy with each other. Then she cheated on him with a fellow classmate. He had heard rumours that Jun was the school whore and did it with any of the hot guys, but his love for her blinded him. He just thought that everyone was jealous of him because he was finally with the most beautiful and popular girl in the whole school.

But one day after a sports event, he walked into the locker room to see his classmate pounding into her. Looking back now, he wished he had listened and believed those rumors. He had stood there unmoving until Jun noticed his presence. Instead of saying she was sorry, anything else to plead her case, she began defending herself by saying _'it's not what you think'. _What a cliché._ I mean, really, what was I suppossed to think when someone else's cock was buried inside her? _He didn't even even know what hurt most, her words or that she was being fucked by another.

The betrayal had hurt like hell and he had cried for days because he had truly loved her. He wasn't the only one who suffered, for the boy who was fucking her made sure his friends knew that he managed to break them up. Soon the whole school knew what had happened in the locker room. They met each other in the school corridors and during breaks but he never once spoke to her no matter how much she tried making conversation. He simply ignored her until she gave up.

A few months later Jun stopped coming to school and Zero thought she had transferred because she was ashamed to continue facing him and the whole school but that was not the case because she showed up in front of his house with a baby in her arms. She had begged Zero to take the child because her parent's wouldn't let her keep it because it would bring more shame to her family, if it hadn't already. They wanted her to give up the baby for adoption. When he had asked her of her feelings about raising the child, she clearly stated that she also didn't want it.

He wasn't sure if the baby was his at that time since Jun had been fucking everyone with a dick, so they went for DNA tests and as fate would have it, it turned out that the baby was indeed his. And just she appeared, Jun disappeared from his life again Their lives. He had been scared at first about parenthood at such a tender age but his parents were there for him, supported him and decided to help him raise the baby. It was their first grandchild after all and they welcomed Taki into their lives with open arms. Unfortunately, his parents died a year ago in a road accident which left him to support himself.

He had started going to the University while his parents were still alive but had to drop out to get a job. He still thanked God that Taki was able to get an a place for day care, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to go to work. And no money meant problems for them. He worked in a high class restaurant and the pay wasn't much but enough to cater for their monthy basic needs. He couldn't afford luxury such as going on holidays or renting a bigger, expensive apartment. He knew it was impossible for him to put on more hours to earn even more but he had priorities and his son needed him. His son came first, before everything else.

Taki had asked him several times where his mother was and he always told the little boy the truth. He didn't have any idea. That was the truth. He'd never heard from the boy's mother to date. It was had to explain to the kid, because he was so young and wouldn't even understand that his own mother abandoned him. His own mother never wanted him. Zero didn't want to hurt Taki's feeling but he knew the older his son got, the more questions he was going to have. What kind of father tells their child such painful words for the sake of saying the truth. It was his duty to protect his son's feelings as long as possible until he was old enough to understand. He would cross that bridge when the time came. He also didn't know what he would do, should Jun decide to show up all of a sudden but he doubted she would after saying she didn't want anything to do with the baby.

''Dad, eat up or your cereal will become soggy!'' Taki interrupted his thoughts.

''Oh!'' Zero said and continued eating. When they finished having breakfast, he cleared the table and went to take a quick shower. He got dressed and helped his son too, into his clothes.

''Are we going to watch the movie first?'' Taki asked.

''No, the movie doesn't start till late afternoon. We'll first go book the movie tickets, then have lunch before the movie starts, okay?''

''Hai!'' Taki responded.

They went by train since Zero didn't own a car. He had been saving to buy a small car to move around on occasion like this but something always came up and he had to use money for something more important. A car was also just a luxury that he couldn't afford at the moment. Maybe one day, he would have the pleasure of driving Taki around during the weekends. When they arrived at the cinema, they stood behind one of the shortest cues and waited for their turn. There were two counters open so the line was really moving fast. ''Next!'' The man selling the tickets called to them.

Zero leaned near the glass window and said, ''Two tickets for Ice Age 3, please.''

''Sorry sir, we only have one remaining.'' the man said.

''Too bad.'' Zero said and turned to look at his son. ''Taki, is there another movie you want to watch other than that?''

''No, I want Ice Age 3.'' Taki said.

''How about we watch it tomorrow?'' Zero asked.

''I want to watch today, you promised me, Dad!'' Taki said stubbornly.

''Yes I know that I promised but the situation is beyond me. They only have one ticket. I can't let you go in there alone, please understand.'' Zero explained.

''No, I want to....'' Taki started crying.

Zero moved away from the counter to try and soothe his son. Everyone was watching, wondering what the tantrum was all about. ''Taki, please stop crying. I will make it up to you soon. Daddy can't let you go in there alone, no matter what.''

''B...but...hick...you....hick....promised...hick....me.''

''Sometimes things happen that even us adults, have no control of. I want to watch the movie with you, or would you rather watch alone?'' Zero asked.

Taki looked at him. ''I don't want to be in there alone but I still want to see it today.'' he persisted.

''There, there, let's go have fun else...'' Zero began saying but was interrupted by a voice behind him.

''Excuse me.......''

Zero turned around and gasped. Standing there in front of him was a tall, slender and lean man who'd put a god to shame. He darted his eyes to the man's chest which was clearly toned, his forearms slightly tanned. He had long, dark hair, his jaw was well defined and all man. His lips...oh God his lips...were full and very inviting.

''Beautiful!'' Zero whispered.

''Pardon me?'' The man asked.

''I mean, what were you saying?'' Realizing that he had just blatantly ogled the man, Zero looked into the man's eyes and felt his breath hitch. The man was also staring at him.... evaluating him just like he had done him. Zero turned tones of red. _What the hell is wrong with me, blushing like a little girl? Fine, he's beautiful and I was told to always appreciate nature, so I've done nothing wrong, have I? No need to feel guilty, ha ha! But damn it all, he's so hot that even a man like me has to acknowledge tha fact. _

''Here,'' the raven-haired man handed him the ticket. ''take this.''

''Why?'' Zero asked confused.

''Well, I couldn't help but listen to your conversation. The boy really wants to watch that movie, so accept this ticket and make the him happy.''

_Talk about being kind and having good looks at the same time. He's won both points. _''You would do that for us? Don't you need it?'' Zero asked.

''I had bought it for my sister but she'll understand when I tell her that I gave it to someone who desperately needed it.'' he smiled.

''Gee, thanks a lot. I don't know how I can repay you...'' Zero said.

''No need for that. Now hurry up and get the other ticket before someone else buys it. You can thank me properly when you have both tickets in your hand, ne?''

''Okay. Please, wait if you're not in a hurry. Taki, come along!'' Zero went back to the counter again and bought the last ticket and walked back to the man who was still waiting for them. ''I would like to show my appreciation if you don't mind, how about joining us for lunch?''

''I would love to join you for lunch, but isn't it a bit too early? I mean, I just had breakfast before I left home.'' the man said.

_Me too. _''You're right of course, it's too early. I wanted to take my son to the park then have lunch afterwards, do you mind joing us?'' Zero asked.

''Yippie! We're going to the paaaark! We going to the paaaaaark!'' Taki sang happily and ran around his father and the stranger with them.

''This is your son?'' The man asked and Zero nodded. He was really surprised. ''Who would have thought? You two look like brothers.''

''Thanks, that's what most people say. Ah sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Zero and this is my son Taki.''

''I am Kaname.'' the man said.

Zero offered his hand and Kaname took it and squeezed. As soon as their hands touched, Zero felt things happening to his whole body, things he shouldn't be feeling, things he couldn't even explain. He looked at his hand which was being held in a firm grip and then up to the good samaritan holding it. ''It's a pleasure to meet you.'' His cheeks flushed.

Kaname met his gaze. ''No, the pleasure is all mine.'' Kaname said and he meant it. _What just happened? Did he also feel that electric flow that I experienced when our hands touched? Is that why he's blushing like that? He continued holding Zero's hand. _

Zero moistened his lips. _What the hell is happening to me? It's like I'm in a trance. It's like he's trying to read my mind. Is this a dream? A sleek, sensual fantasy? _

''Hey, how come you tow are staring at each other?'' Taki asked suddenly. Startle, Kaname and Zero nearly jumped out of their skins. Somehow they had forgotten that Taki was beside them. Or the public around them.

''We weren't,'' Zero said much too quickly.

''Yes, you were, Dad.''

_Got me!_ ''Well, we didn't know we were. That happens to adults sometimes.'' Zero explained.

''Oh. I thought maybe you was playing that game, to see who blinked first.'' Both Kaname and Zero burst out laughing, and the awkward moment passed without further discussion.

* * *

**Don't be shy, Review, Review! **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**A walk in the park! **

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 2**

They arrived at the park and Kaname was overwhelmed at the chaos he saw. Kids were running everyway, balls were being thrown in the air and it was so loud. This was not his cup of cake but he tried not to show it. He was always busy with his work that he never went to such places. The park was not very far away from the where they met so they had just walked. If it was up to him he would have taken his car but he actually found himself enjoying the walk.

''I wanna go to the swing, Dad.'' Taki said.

''Sure thing.'' Zero said. ''We'll just sit over there and watch you, okay?'' He pointed to a bench near the swings.

''Hai!'' Taki ran to the swings as the two adults sat on the bench.

''Will he be okay, don't you have to push him?'' Kaname asked.

''He'll be fine, don't worry.'' Zero said and then shouted. ''Taki...if you want to go higher you have to stretch your legs forwards and back...that's it... forwards and backwards!'' Taki moved as his father instructed causing the swing to take him higher and higher.

Kaname watched in fascination the interaction between father and son. He had just bought his ticket on the other counter and was about to leave when he heard Taki raise his voice about wanting that particular movie. He had felt a pang of guilt since he was the one who bought the second last ticket. At that time Zero had a distraught look on his face that made him make up his mind to give up the ticket. Looking at them now, he must have done a good thing. Taki wasn't crying and his father laso looked very much at ease.

He also remembered Zero's perusal and the comment he made about him being beautiful. He had pretended not to have heard and had to suppress a smirk. He was used to it, he got the same reaction from both men and woman so it was really nothing new. But to hear that coming from the silver-haired man, somehow made a different. Becuase Zero was also drop-dead-sexy, to say the least. And their handshake....he didn't even want to go there.

''You mentioned you have a sister, do you bring her here sometimes?'' Zero asked suddenly.

_Do I?_ ''To tell you the truth, this is my first time to come here. I am a very busy man so I hardly have time. But I have a big compound with a garden where my sister plays.'' Kaname replied.

''Wow, you have a garden?''Zero said. ''Just how big is your house, if you don't mind me asking?'' For him to have a big compound and a garden, his house must be big.

''It's......'' Kaname hesitated because he didn't like to brag, ''why don't you come over tomorrow with Taki and see it for yourself. I will give you a tour.'' Kaname said smiling.

Zero raised his hands to object, ''I didn't mean to imp....'' He didn't want Kaname to think badly of him. He had just asked about his house without thinking.

''Nonsense! You're not imposing at all.'' Kaname interrupted. ''I'd be happy to have you over and my sister will be thrilled to meet Taki. She adores children.''

''If you put it like that, we'll be honoured. We had a garden sometime back, where we used to plant pretty flowers.'' Zero said his expression suddenly changing. _Hmm._ _Gone are the days._

Kaname noticed, of course. ''Why don't you do it anymore?'' he asked.

''I had to sell the house after my parents died and move to a smaller apartment which doesn't even have a balcony.'' Zero answered. _Not that I'm complaining, the main thing is that we have shelter. A roof over our heads. _

''I'm sorry about your parents.'' Kaname said. He found himself interested to know more about Zero, that is, if he didn't mind opening up to him.

''Yeah, me too. They were good to me and Taki, I do miss them.'' Zero said. He remembered how his parents supported him with Taki, with school, with everything. They were the best parents and he was very lucky to be their child. _It's just to bad that they had to die early._

''I think Taki is very lucky to have you.'' Kaname observed. The little boy looked happy, running around his father, the way the interacted. A stranger would immediately notice the strong bond between them. Any fool would see how close they really were.

''Thanks. And I consider myself very lucky to have him too. I never thought being a father could bring such joy...''

''I don't have children so I can't say so. But seeing you and your son, I can just imagine what it feels like to have someone who looks up to you. It must be a great feeling, right?''

''Right!'' Zero said smiling.

Kaname was taken aback by that killer smile. Zero had the sexiest smile he'd ever seen. _How would he react if I told him I liked his smile?_ ''You have a nice smile.'' he said it anyway.

''Me? Oh, no 'll make me feel like a school boy.'' Zero said blushing. _What is it about this man that makes me feel this way. First his looks which had me gaping, then the handshake that shook me to the core, now his comment is making me feel all giddy. What is happening to me? I don't understand myself anymore. Everything's so confusing. Argrr! _

''Dad, look at me.'' Taki called. He was now standing on the swing, still swaying back and forth.

''That's great, honey! Just be careful.'' Zero was happy for the interruption. He couldn't bring himself to look at Kaname after that comment so he looked at the activities going on in the park, but he could still feel Kaname's eyes on him.

Kaname was enjoying himself. ''Zero, are you shy?'' he asked because Zero was avoiding his eyes.

''W-why...why do you say that?'' Zero stuttered, ''I'm not used to comments like that.'' He tried to defend himself his eyes still averted. _I am a man, he's also a man, how can he tell me things like that so easily? Of course I have to look away. Kami, it's so embarrassing._

''Then look at me.'' It was more like a command. Zero turned his head and looked at him. ''What about Taki's mum, doesn't she tell you every now and then how much she loves your smile?'' Kaname asked.

Zero closed his eyes and answered. ''We're not together anymore.'' It was a painful reminder that he had to live with. He never talked about Jun with anyone. He had only discussed with his parents when Jun had showed up with Taki at his house but other than that, they never talked about it. It was like a forbidden topic in their house.

''I'm sorry.'' Kaname apologized. He knew by that reaction that he had crossed the line. It must have been a bad break up for him to close his eyes like that as if he was blocking out painful memories.

''No problem, you had no way of knowing. Anyway, it was over between us even before it began.'' Zero said then realized he had given too much information away, he changed the subject. ''What about you, are you married?''

''No, I'm not.''

''Heeee...don't tell me you're have problems getting a wife with your great looks!'' Zero joked.

''It's just that there are no good women out there anymore. I was seeing someone but she cheated on me, so I decide to chill out.''

''Join the club!'' Zero muttered, remembering clearly how he had caught Jun red-handed. It didn't hurt opening up a bit. It was good to talk with someone that had gone through the same thing he did. ''Women are very complicated.''

''Tell me about it! They complain that men cheat on them, when they also do the same. I have to admit that a long time ago, women were humble and would remain home and wait for their men to return, but nowadays they do the exact opposite. The man leaves the house and the woman follows after to go see her lover. Men were considered to be the players but these days, women have decided to take this role, they are the worst.'' Kaname explained.

''I have to agree with you on that one.''

Kaname sighed heavily. ''Sometimes I think I can never trust a woman again, let alone be with one.'' After the hurt he'd experienced he wasn't sure he wanted to walk down that road again.

''Maybe you should get yourself a man.'' Zero joked again. _I mean, it's not unheard of i_

Kaname smirked. ''Are you offering?''

''I......'' Zero began.

''Because if you are, I am taking.''

''What? B-but I am a man, you couldn't possibly want me.''

''So what? You are good looking and I'm sure you'll deliver all my needs.'' Kaname said looking at him directly.

Zero felt his heartbeat increase. _Calm down. This man is only teasing me with his words. He must be a pervert thinking I would 'deliver his needs' just like that. But why is my heart beating so fast when he looks at me?Why is it pounding so hard in my chest? I haven't felt this way in a long time. Breath in...and out. Easy does it. _''My, my look at the time, we'd better go get something to eat. Taki,'' Zero called his son, ''we're leaving now.'' Taki jumped from the swing and ran over to where they were sitting. Zero hugged him and kissed his forehead. ''Where do you want to go eat?''

''Celona.'' Taki said.

''Ce... what?'' Zero asked.

''Celona!!'' Taki repeated with a serious face.

''Ah, you mean Barcelona?'' Zero laughed at his son's pronunciation.

Kaname joined in the laughter. ''He's still so young, he can't remember such long words. How old are you, Taki?'' he asked the little boy.

Taki held up three fingers. ''I am four years old.'' he said innocently which made the two adults burst out laughing again. ''Why are you laughing?'' he asked still holding his hands up.

''If you are four, you have to hold up another finger like this, okay?'' Kaname demonstrated.

''Hai!'' Taki said looking at his four fingers. ''Let's go.'' They stood up and began walking. Taki took both Kaname's and Zero's hands so that he was in the middle.

Kaname looked at the child jumping up and down between them. He was the spitting image of his father. _Kawaii._ He felt so alive and warm walking with those two. ''Where is this 'Barcelona'? Should we take my car?'' he asked Zero.

''No, no, we can walk there, it's not very far. It's a Spanish restaurant and they serve really good food, you see.'' Zero promised.

''Yes they do.''Taki said. ''Dad, I want to eat country potatoes with a lot of ketchup!'' he said eagerly.

''Roger that!'' Zero replied.

''I would expect him to say he wants to go to WacDonalds or something. Isn't that where kids love going?'' Kaname asked.

''Yes. But it's good to change locations once in a while. And anyway, we don't eat out much because I love cooking and eating healthy. It's also not good for a child to get used to eating junk food at such a tender age, otherwise he won't be eating what I cook and instead only crave junk.'' Zero said.

''A man who loves cooking fits into my partner search list.'' Kaname winked at Zero.

''Maybe you should try my cooking first before reaching a decision.'' Zero didn't shy away this time.

''I am sure whatever you cook is delicious, I can't wait to get a taste of it.'' Kaname said.

Zero wasn't sure if they were talking about food or something else all together, so he let it go. That was a dangerous topic to tread. What would his mother in heaven think of him, if she saw him flirting with another man in Taki's presence. They soon arrived in Barcelona and took their seats. The waiter came, took their orders and left.

Kaname took out a notepad, scribbled something on it and gave it to Zero. ''That's is my home address. We'll be expecting you tomorrow. And this are my phone numbers, you can call me if something comes up.'' He gave Zero his card.

''Really, are we gonna visit him, Dad?'' Taki asked.

''Yes, son.'' Zero ruffled his son's hair.

''I will prepare a nice surprise for you, Taki.'' Kaname said.

''A surprise? What is it? Tell me now.'' Taki insisted.

''Well it wouldn't be a surprise if he told you now, would it?'' Zero asked. ''Just be patient until tomorrow.'' Taki pouted his lips, disappointment. ''What time do you expect us to be there?''

''How about eleven-thirty in the morning?'' Kaname asked. ''We can all have a brunch in the garden, it will be fun.''

''That will be fine.'' Zero answered.

The waiter brought their meal and they ate slowly and silently. When they finished Kaname excused himself. ''Thanks for the meal, I really enjoyed your myself today.''

''Thank _you _for saving the day.'' Zero removed the tickets from his shirt and waved.

''Take care of your father, Taki, okay?'' Kaname asked the little boy. Taki nodded. ''I look forward to seeing you guys tomorrow.'' Kaname gazed into Zero's eyes for a few seconds before he left.

''Goodbye, au revoir, tooda-loo, hej då, tchüß, swahili....'' Taki recited just like Zero had taught him, until Kaname was out of view. Then he sat back and looked at his father. ''I like him, Dad.''

''Me too, Taki, me too.'' Zero replied. ''Are you ready to watch the movies?''

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews, story alerts, favourites, I got a lot of those and got encouraged to know that mayn people are reading even if they didn't review. I wrote a longer chappie today, well not so long but tell me what you think! Maybe you're all wondering what Taki was blubbering about at the end, he was saying goodbye in different languages. You know, English, French, Swedish, German, Swahili respectively. Until next time, ciao. **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**The Visit! **

**Chapter 3**

On Sunday morning, Kaname awoke earlier than expected, his thoughts on what had transpired the day before. He had felt a pang of loss as they said their goodbyes, not wanting their meeting to end. And Taki was so _kawaii_ waving at him until he was out of sight. He had really enjoyed their company and if he was honest, he found himself looking forward to see them again.

He usually slept longer during the weekends but today was different. He had no idea why he had approached Zero in the first place but there was something that just drew him in. Maybe it was Taki? _Who am I kidding! _He normally didn't mingle with humans unless it was business but this time he would make an exception. He had surprised himself by inviting them to his house but he was even more surprised when Zero had accepted. He had expected him to make excuses, that he was busy or something but the fact that he agreed made him somehow feel good.

And Zero's suggestion that he should get a man instead of chasing after women was not such a bad idea, after all. Maybe he would do just that. He knew men with good looks and class but when he tried to think whether any of them would be _suitable_ for him, only one face came to mind. Zero!

_Maybe I should just pursue him for myself! I enjoyed flirting with him and seeing his beautiful face blush. He's definitely got my attention. I just have to convince him with the 'Kuran Charm' and show him that it can be just as good between two men. But I have to take it slowly with him, or I will surely lose him! _He knew from his conversation with Zero before, that the other man had been through a lot. He had seen the sadness in his eyes, heard the pain in his voice as he spoke.

His mind made up, Kaname jumped into the shower, mentally going through his closet as he washed his hair. Of course he only had designer clothes and could pick up anything, but he suddenly wanted to look his best in Zero's eyes. When he finished, he dried himself and put on a grey sweatshirt with a jeans trouser and looked at the clock. It was almost time. He slipped on his shoes just as someone knocked on his bedroom door.

''Come in....'' he called.

''Wow! You look great, Kaname!'' Yuki said and walked into the room.

''Thanks, Yuki. Did you sleep well?'' Kaname asked his little sister.

''Yeah! I'm so excited that we're going to have visitors today. I also want to meet the little boy you gave up _my _ticket for.'' Yuki said smiling. ''He must be adorable to make my big brother get all generous!''

''He is, you'll see. I'm sorry, Yuki, are you hungry?'' Kaname asked.

''No, no, I'm fine. They are almost here, so I'll wait and eat together as promised.'' Yuki answered.

''Good. I thought I was being selfish by asking you to join us.''

''I would do anything for you, Kaname, you know that. Your friends are also my friends so I'll treat them with special care.'' Yuki said.

''Thanks, you're the best sister ever.'' Kaname said and pulled Yuki to his side in a hug. Yuki was much younger than him but the way she carried herself out, one would think she was the eldest of them, when in fact, she was only nine years old.

Yuki grinned sheepishly. ''I am your only sister!'' She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back.

''Right!'' Kaname said and released her. ''Now let's go before our guests arrive, shall we?'' He took Yuki's arm and led them downstairs. Just as they reached the foot of the stairs, Izumi, the maid approached them and bowed.

''Good morning, Kaname-sama,Yuki-sama! Your visitors have arrived!'' Izumi announced.

''Well, what are you waiting for, show them in.....'' Kaname said.

''They are already in the living room waiting.'' Izumi said then bowed and excused herself.

Kaname and Yuki walked into the living room to greet their guests. Taki ran to Kaname as soon as he saw the pureblood enter the large room. Kaname lifted him high in the air then put him down again. ''How are you Taki?'' he asked.

Taki was about to answer but kept quiet when he noticed the girl standing behind Kaname. He beckoned Kaname to lean lower so that he could tell him in his ear. Kaname decided to humor him and squatted so that he could hear what the boy had to say. ''I am fine, thanks. But who is she?''

Kaname smiled and replied, ''Her name is Yuki, she's my little sister. So please, don't be shy or scared of her, Taki. She only wants to be your friend.''

''Really?'' Taki whispered.

''Yes.'' Kaname assured the little boy. ''Now be nice and say hello to her.''

Taki walked toward the Yuki nervously and said, ''Hello!''

Yuki smiled. ''Hello, you must be Taki, aren't you?''

''Hai!'' Taki replied.

''You're so cute!'' Yuki exclaimed with excitement.

Zero cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Kaname turned around and walked to him. He stood in front of Zero and held out his hand. ''Hello, Zero!'' He greeted casually and smiled. ''You look great.'' He squeezed Zero's hand and looked directly into the other man's eyes. _He looks even more irresistible today! I could have him for breakfast! Yummy...._

Zero could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. ''Thanks, so do you.'' Zero replied.

He didn't let go of Zero's hand, _yet_. ''Were you jealous that Taki's got all our attention and thought maybe we've forgotten all about you?'' Kaname asked.

''No, I'm used to it by now. People always run to him forgetting that I exist. Nobody notices me..'' Zero pouted.

''Don't worry, I acknowledge your existence, Zero, more than you know....'' Kaname said seductively. He began caressing Zero's palm.

Zero gasped and pulled his hand away when he began feeling tingling sensations from the caress. ''Uh....Weren't you going to introduce me to your sister?'' He asked. _What the hell just happened to me?_

''Oh!'' Kaname said and turned around. ''Come here, Yuki.'' His sister did as she was asked. ''I would like you to meet Taki's father, Zero! This is my younger sister, Yuki.'' he introduced them.

Zero shook Yuki's hand and smiled. ''Nice to meet you.''

''Same here.'' Yuki replied.

''Now that we all know each other, why don't we move to the garden, where our breakfast awaits.'' Kaname said and led them outside the house. When they arrived, they all took their seats under the warm morning sun in the middle of the garden. There were bright flowers and trees, beautifully arranged to make it the place more spacious. Kaname looked at Zero who was looking at his garden in awe. ''Do you like it?''

''Yes, it's so beautiful, I could spend my days relaxing here. I've never seen such an arrangement.'' Zero said and continued to look at the surroundings.

He had not taken a tour of the house but judging from the outside, it must be huge! _This man must be loaded to own such a place. Who the hell am I dealing with here?_ Earlier in the morning, he had logged in to his computer to check the train connections of how to get to Kaname's place and had been surprised to find that no trains nor buses went through there. They had to take a taxi to get here, for the mansion was in a secluded area. What did he expect from rich people, they never liked mingling with commoners!

And his assumptions were correct because the size of the house, the compound and the garden spoke volumes. The man even had servants at his beck and call. What could be better than that? The man lived like a king, for God's sake. He just realized how different they were, their backgrounds and all.

''I am glad you like it.'' Kaname said. ''Let's eat.''

Zero pushed his chair to stand up but Kaname stopped him. ''But I have to serve Taki what he wants.'' he explained his action.

''Please sit! I have people to do that, so Taki will indeed, get everything he wants. Just ask him what he wants to eat, ne?'' Kaname said.

Zero asked Taki what he wanted to eat. The little boy looked around at all the food on the big table and couldn't make up his mind. So he said he wanted a little of everything making everyone laugh. Zero let him have his way this time. They ate and talked about everything and nothing in general. When they finished eating and everyone was satisfied, Kaname decided it was time he showed Taki the surprise he had promised.

''Taki, would you like to see the surprise I promised?'' Kaname asked.

''Oh yeah!'' Taki shouted.

''Why don't you run along with Yuki? She will show you, we'll join you in a moment.'' Kaname encouraged the little boy who took Yuki's hand in anticipation of the surprise.

''Are they going to be all right?'' Zero asked when the kids were out of sight.

''Yuki will take care of him, you worry too much. Let them bond a little.'' Kaname said.

''What did you promise him, anyway?'' Zero asked curiously.

''I'm not telling you will see for yourself when we get there but right now I would like to give you a small tour of my house, if you want.....'' Kaname offered.

''Great, I would like that!''

They stood up and went back to the house Kaname leading the way. First he showed Zero the Kitchen then opened the double doors that led to a spacious dining room. Along oak table graced the centre of the room, it's eight carved chairs at attention. A matching china cabinet held china, crystal and silverware. The silverware were all polished and the floors were so clean you could eat from them.

Kaname showed him the TV room, then they ascended the long curved stairway to the first floor, since Zero had already been to the living room. The landing paused at two long hallways. Five bedrooms as well as two bathrooms stood along one of the hall ways. Retracing their steps, they advanced down the second hallway.

''This is Yuki's room,'' Kaname explained as they went in shortly.''

Zero was too excited to take it all in. ''I could get lost in this house.''

''Many people have been lost their first time here. You can't get to know your way around it only in a day.'' Kaname explained as they left Yuki's room and moved to the last bedroom. ''And this is my bedroom.'' he opened the door. ''Come in!'' he invited.

Zero walked into the large room. He noticed the room had a patio door. Closer investigation revealed a balcony that overlooked the driveway. The room also had a fireplace and a door adjoining the bathroom. He ran his fingers along the smooth marble mantle. _What a beautiful room! _Then he looked at the bed again. Of course it was the first thing he saw when he entered the room but his interest had been captured by other things.

''You must sleep like a log when you lie there, don't you?'' Zero asked his eyes fixed on the bed.

Kaname stalked towards Zero from behind, closing the gap between them. Zero held his breath as he felt the warm moist of Kaname's lip's blow across the nape of his neck. He suddenly felt very weak and leaned back into Kaname's body length. Kaname took that as an encouragement and put one arm around Zero.

''Do you want to try _the _bed?'' The pureblood asked.

Zero had to shake his head to clear the dazzling haze that fogged up his brain before he answered. ''N....no... thank you!'' he stuttered. _What is the hell is this man doing to me? I almost melted there for a second. Damn! _

Kaname released him and stepped back, ''The offer still stands. Are you feeling okay, now?''

''Y..yes..'' Zero managed to say. In truth, he was still feeling hazy.

''I can support you again if you're feeling faint....'' Kaname offered.

''Don't need your support, I'm doing just fine!'' Zero roared then realized he had just shouted at his host. ''I am sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you.'' he apologised.

Kaname smirked. ''No problem since I have discovered one of your weaknesses.....'' he said and left the room faster than the human eye could see.

''You bastard.....'' Zero followed him but he was nowhere to be seen. ''Fuck!'' he cursed. Now he had to find his way back alone. After getting lost twice, he finally managed to find the staircase. Soon he was outside and looking for the children. He heard their laughter and followed. A huge bouncing castle stood at the other side of the compound. _So this is the surprise! Well, I am also surprised. I never expected this......_

Taki noticed him and began waving. ''Daddy! Over here, Dad!'' Zero went over. ''You have to try it!'' the little boy continued jumping up and down.

''Yeah, come join us.'' Yuki encouraged.

''I don't think so, you kids have your fun.'' Zero waved them off.

''Oh common! It's not that bad, is it? Look at me,'' Kaname said, '' I'm having fun.'' he demonstrated to lure Zero.

''You.....'' Zero began then stopped. Not in front of the kids. he thought. But he made sure to throw daggers in Kaname's direction.

Kaname smirked knowing he had won. ''Come up here and play with us.'' he held out his hand daring Zero to refuse him in front of the kids. Zero sighed heavily and gave in. They played with the kids and only stopped when Izumi brought them refreshment drinks. The kids continued while the adults watched them.

''May I go and show Taki my toys?'' Yuki asked Zero.

''Sure.'' Zero answered. ''Just don't let him play alone on the stairs, okay?'' Yuki nodded then took Taki's hand together they ran into the mansion.

''You really care about your son, don't you?'' Kaname asked.

Zero looked at him, his anger forgotten. ''Yes I do. He's all I got and I am all he's got. We have to look out for each other because nobody will. Since my parents died, we have nobody else to turn to but I want Taki to feel that I am there for him. I don't want the fact that I am a single parent stand in his way of happiness.''

''I think you're doing a great job, Zero.'' Kaname encouraged.

''Thanks. I try my best but I won't lie to you, it ain't easy being a single dad. Hell, I'm not perfect. I've made my mistakes and I've learned from them. I just try to take one day at a time.''

''And how do you manage financially? That is…..if you don't mind my asking?''

''It's okay. No luxury but at least I'm able to provide the basic things that we need.''

''What about toys?'' Kaname asked.

Zero looked away. ''He has some. If only I was able to work for longer hours then I would earn more and provide for him to his hearts desires. Compared to Yuki's toys, you would think I don't buy him enough toys, but I do. According to what I earn, I do my best!'' Zero cried.

''Hey....It's okay, I never said that. I am sure you do the best!'' Kaname said gently.

''But perhaps, my best isn't good enough!'' Zero raised his voice. ''Most of the times I put aside my needs and buy for him instead just to see him happy like other kids. I don't want him to ever feel disadvantaged just because I am a single parent, I want.....'' His voice trailed off.

He couldn't say anymore or else he would start crying. He didn't want anyone to see his tears. He had to hold them back for Taki's sake. Because once he started crying, it was very hard to stop. He had cried a lot in the past. Crying only brought him painful headaches and swollen eyes. No! He didn't want Kaname to see this side of him. He didn't even know what made him open up like this. He had never shared his feelings about the hardships of parenthood with anyone. And nobody ever asked him questions like Kaname's.

''It's okay to cry, Zero!'' Kaname encouraged. ''Let it all out.''

''What? Who said I'm crying. I am someone's father, I can't allow myself to be seen crying out in public.....ha ha ha!'' Zero gave a false laughter.

Kaname didn't buy it. ''You know I am a vampire, don't you?''

''Yes, I do. The colour of your eyes gave you away. So what?'' Zero said.

''I can smell your tears even before I see them.'' Kaname said matter-of-factly.

''Oh really?''

''Are you not scared of me?''

''No.....'' Zero said.

''You'd better be afraid, be very afraid!'' Kaname warned.

''What's the worse you could do, bite me?''

''Yes.....'' Kaname's eyes turned red as he answered and gave Zero the tongue action.

Zero trembled. ''Now I'm really afraid.'' he said brushing his arms as if it suddenly got cooler.

''Don't worry I bite very gently.'' Kaname promised.

Zero shrugged his shoulders. ''Hmm! By the way, why didn't you tell me that you live away from civilization? We had to get a Taxi to bring us here.''

''Sorry about that.''

''Which reminds me, we'll have to leave early, because Taki has to go to Kindergarten tomorrow.'' Zero explained.

''I will drop you guys home, so relax.'' Kaname said.

''You don't.....'' Zero began.

''It's been decided. I will take you guys home. Now lets go get the kids and have an early dinner, ne?''

Izumi went upstairs to get Taki and Yuki, then served them their meal in the dining room. After dinner and dessert, it was time to say goodbye when Taki began crying. ''I don't want to go home, I want to stay and play with Yuki!''

Zero looked at Kaname and rolled his eyes. ''He we go again!''

''You can come and visit Yuki again!'' Kaname said the magic words and they worked because Taki stopped wailing.

''Really? Can I come and play with Yuki again?'' Taki asked his dad.

''If you stop crying now then you can come visit next time.'' Zero replied.

Taki wiped all traces of tears from his eyes. ''I am not crying, see? I am a good boy, dad. I am not crying at all!'' he tried to convince himself more.

''Of course you're a good boy, Taki.'' Kaname encouraged him.

''Goodbye, Yuki!'' Zero ruffled the little girl's hair. ''Be a good girl too.''

''I will!'' Yuki promised then gave Taki a hug. Then she surprised Zero with a hug too. ''Be a good father!'' she teased.

''Hai!'' Zero replied. Then turned around to leave. ''What about an auto seat for Taki. We don't have one.''

''Don't worry. I already sent for one that used to belong to Yuki and it's already in the car.'' Kaname assured him.

''You're thorough in what you do, aren't you?'' Zero asked as he helped Taki into the car and buckled him up. He opened the door on the passengers side and sat.

Kaname smiled. ''Hmmm, if I wasn't then I wouldn't have what I own today.''

''Right!'' Zero said. They drove in silence the rest of the way. Taki had already fallen asleep soon after the car started to move. When they arrived Kaname turned to Zero.

''Give me your apartment keys.''

''Why?'' Zero asked confused.

''You will have your hands full, carrying Taki. I will help you with the doors.'' Kaname explained.

Zero nodded, gave him the keys and got out of the car to carry his son. Kaname waited for him to get Taki then locked the car and followed them. He opened the doors just as planned and waited in the living room as Zero went to tuck, his son in. He looked around the small apartment and wondered how people could manage to live a such a small space. _My bedroom is bigger than this whole apartment! _His thoughts were interrupted as Zero came back.

''Is he asleep?'' Kaname asked.

''Deep asleep. He must have been tired since he played a lot today.''

Kaname approached Zero. ''Yeah! Your boy has a lot of energy. Well I am glad you guys came and livened our place up.'' He was now standing in front of the other man.

''Thanks for having us over, we had a fabulous time.'' Zero said nervously. _Why was being near Kaname so disturbing? It's not like he's gonna eat me....hmmm....I take that back. This one can swallow me whole, in one gulp! _

''Zero......''

''Huh?''

''Can you give me a hug?''

''Why?''

''It seems everyone got a hug today apart from me. I also need some TLC. Will you hold me please?'' Kaname asked.

Zero sighed. The pureblood was so cute when he begged. Who was he to refuse him such a harmless deed. ''Okay, come here.'' He opened his arms.

Kaname went into them fast and hugged Zero close in his arms. _Who is hugging who? _Zero wondered. He tried to move from him but Kaname tightened him strong arms around him. ''Let me hold you for a while...'' He held Zero for the longest of time until he relaxed in his arms.

Zero welcomed the warmth. He felt safe like never before. He buried his head in the pureblood's shoulder and enjoyed the tranquillity he found there. Kaname was the first to pull away and Zero moaned the loss. ''Sweet dreams, Zero.'' and with that he was gone.

As he lay on his bed that night, Zero tossed and turned. Sleep eluded him even though he was tired. His thoughts on a certain pureblood and the _harmless_ hug they'd shared!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Now be good boys and gals and tell me what you think.....Review, Review! **

**Thanks again to all who holla-d last time. You guys are the best. **

**I will have the next chappie up, sooner than you think...peace!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Important: Let me first congratulate AYAME SHUUREI for _finally _opening an account. Second, the answer to your question about how Zero knows that Kaname is a vampire.....In this story, humans and vampires co-exist TOGETHER, so you can tell a vampire by the colour of their eyes. Hope this answers your question.

**Distracted! **

**Chapter 4**

The following week passed by blindingly fast as Kaname's mind continued to stray to Zero. He found himself distracted even as he sat in the board room having a meeting. The weekend had been perfect and he had even managed to get Zero to hug him. Things were moving just the way he wanted. Of course he would have hugged the other man if he wanted to because he was very dominative in a relationship but he felt it important to move at a slow tempo.

He didn't want to do anything that would cause Zero to hate him. On the contrary. He wanted to win Zero's trust and take things from there. He didn't want to overwhelm Zero just like that. He would take it slow from now on For the first time in his life, he resisted the urge to take what he wanted or do as he pleased.

''What do you think of my idea, Kaname-sama?'' Aido asked. When he didn't get an answer right away, he tried again. ''Kaname-sama?''

''Huh?'' Kaname realized he had been asked a question. ''It's good, I will think about it and get back to you.'' He replied even though he had no idea what it was all about. ''If that will be all you're all dismissed.''

Aido decided not to embarass him with any further questions. Of late Kaname had been in his own little world thinking of only Kami-knows-what. He stood up to leave but Kaname stopped him. When the other board members were out of the door, he asked, ''What did you want to talk about, Kaname-sama?''

''Let go out for lunch together so that you can tell me again about this great idea you have. I am sorry, my mind was preoccupied and I didn't get the details properly.'' Kaname said smiling.''

''I guessed as much. What could you be pondering about in an important meeting? A woman?'' Aido asked.

''Why would you think that?'' Kaname countered.

''Only a woman can make a man lose his head, am I right?''

_If only you knew how wrong you were......._ ''Nice try, but I'm not telling.'' Kaname said stubbornly.

''Hmmm? I never expected you to be the secretive type but this is good news. To think that you've finally gotten over the betrayal with your ex and are planning to move on, I am so happy for you.'' Aido said patting Kaname back. ''So where do you want to go eat?''

Kaname shrugged his shoulders. ''Beats me, you make a suggestion.''

Aido paused to think, then beamed. ''I know a very nice restaurant, the food is delicious and the people there are very friendly.''

''Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

''What up, Zero?'' Hikari, on of his co-workers at the restaurant asked, with her hands on her hips. ''You're clearly distracted because that's the third time today that you've screwed up.''

''I'm sorry, Hikari.'' Zero said apologetically. ''I'll get it right from now on. ''

Hikari waved her hand at him dismissing his apology. ''It's no big deal, I was just concerned about you, is everything okay?''

''Yes, everything's fine. I've just had a lot on my mind lately, that's all.''

''Then make sure it doesn't happen again or you may not be too lucky next time if the boss hears about it. Now, there are two men who have just arrived, go and take their orders.'' Hikari said and went on with her duties.

Zero sighed heavily. He had served three customers what they had not ordered all because his mind was on a certain pureblood. It had been four days ago since they had last seen each other and Zero found himself thinking more and more about Kaname. _Snap out of it! Thoughts like that will only cost me my job! _

He rushed over to the table which Hikari had said. As he approached he took out a pen and paper from his apron and gasped. _What is he doing here? Is he following me around?_ Was all he could think about at the moment. Since he was working, he put a smile on his face and decided not let himself be affected by the mere sight of this man. ''Welcome to Rusticallee, may I take your orders?''

''Cut it out Zero, don't be so formal.'' Kaname said.

Zero didn't stop smiling. ''What do you expect, I am working!'' he spat.

Aido looked at the two confused. ''Do you two know each other?''

_No, we just met the other day,_ Zero wanted to say but Kaname beat him to it. ''Yes. We're very good friends.'' he said.

''Oh?'' Aido raised his eyebrow. _This is interesting..... I didn't know that Kaname liked to mingle with humans. _

''So this is where you work?'' Kaname asked.

''Yes.''

''How is Taki doing?'' Kaname persisted.

''Fine, thanks. Now may I take your orders?'' Zero asked trying to maintain his cool.

''What's the hurry?'' Aido asked. ''If you don't want to serve us, we'll just ask your boss to send someone else over. You wouldn't want that, would you?'' he threatened.

Zero looked at the other man and realised that he was serious. He also didn't want trouble but he'd be damned if he let people walk all over him. ''For your information, there are other people waiting for me to take their orders. If you haven't made up your mind yet, I will come back in a while.'' Zero said and turned to leave. He would send Hikari to serve them.

''Don't go, yet!'' Kaname stopped him. ''He was just kidding, weren't you, Aido?'' he asked warningly, daring Aido to say otherwise.

''Yes, don't take me seriously. We're now ready to take our orders.''

He took their orders, very much aware of the pureblood's gaze on him and left. When he reached the kitchen at the back, he let out a breath he had been holding. Damn you, Kaname for showing up like this! He wanted to curse but deep in his heart he was happy that he got a chance to see the pureblood sooner than he expected.

Hikari entered the kitchen giggling like a little girl. ''Kyaa! Kyaa! They're so hot! You have to let me go serve them!''

''Who?'' Zero asked. What was she bubbling on about.

''Those two hotties, of course. I had not looked at them properly when they arrived but now that I have, I just have to be the one to serve them.'' Hikari held her cheeks dreamily.

''Be my guest.'' Zero said and gave her the orders he had taken from Kaname and the other man.

''Really, oh thank you, thank you.'' Hikari bowed to show her appreciation and left with the drink orders. After a short while, she came back with a gloomy face. ''I can't believe those guys....'' she began.

''What? What happened?'' Zero asked curiously.

''I served them their drinks and do you know what one of them asked?'' Zero shook his head. ''He asked where you were and that he wanted you to go and serve them their meal.''

Zero was speechless. He bet it was Kaname who had made that request. No, that wasn't even a request, it was more like a command. ''Damn! What does it matter who serves them?'' he cursed.

''What seems to be the problem here?'' Ruka their boss, suddenly appeared. ''Who don't you want to serve?''

''Uh.....nobody.'' Zero said and turned to leave. His boss was bad news and if she found out that they were debating over such a petty thing, he would fire them without a second thought. She always made sure that the customers here got the best service.

Ruka turned to Hikari who suddenly shrank like a cornered cat. ''What was that all about?''

''Like he said, it was nothing.'' Kikari replied.

''It was obviously something for him to curse so loudly like that. Tell me or you else....'' Ruka pressured.

''It's just that some two handsome men came here and ordered, so I asked Zero to let me take their drinks but when I went they asked that I send Zero with their meal. That's why Zero was so worked up.'' Hikari said. She hoped she didn't get Zero into any trouble but she had been cornered and who knew what her boss would do when angered.

''Where are they sitting? I will go personally and assure them.'' Ruka asked. Hikari told her exactly where they were sitting and she left to find them. She approached the two and smiled. ''Good afternoon, my name is Ruka, the manager. Is everything to your satisfaction?'' she asked. _Gosh! they sure are hot just like Hikari said._

''Everything is fine, except we want to be served by one person.'' Kaname said.

''Of course, I will send the person who served you over. My wish is only to satisfy you!'' Ruka said looking directly at Kaname. She hoped that he was available because she was also single and ready to mingle. ''If you need anything, and I mean anything else, let me know. I will personally see to it that, you get it.''

''Thank you.'' Was all Kaname said. Of course he was aware that she was flirting with him, but he didn't want to encourage her. He already had his eyes set on Zero. The bitch had no chance at all. When Ruka left they burst out laughing.

''Is she for real? She must have fallen and fallen hard.'' Aido said.

''Let her dream on, she's not even my type.'' Kaname said. He looked up when Zero came back again with their food. He waited until the food was set on the table before he spoke again. ''Are you avoiding me, Zero?''

''N..no, why do you say that?'' Zero pretended to have no idea.

Kaname decided to let him off the hook. ''What time do you finish today?''

''Why?''

''Maybe we can go out for a drink or something later on.'' Kaname offered.

Aido listened keenly to the conversation between the two. _If I didn't know better, I would think that Kaname was hitting on Zero. Why would he be so persistent otherwise? _He sat back and began eating while watching the interaction between the two unfold before his very eyes. They were ignoring him as if he didn't exist in their world. But he wasn't offended. Maybe the person on Kaname's mind earlier wasn't a woman but a man after all. _Interesting, very interesting indeed! _

''I can't. I have to pick up my son from Kindergarten.'' Zero said.

''And after that?'' Kaname persisted.

''I have to look after him.'' Zero said. It wasn't a lie, he really had to pick up Taki later and then play with him at home. Of course he could always get a babysitter, but he tried to avoid them unless it was really necessary.

''How about he comes to your place later on?'' Aido finally spoke. They both looked at him surprised.

''I...I....'' Zero began. He didnt know what to say, how to defend himself.

''No, it's fine. If he says he doesn't have time for me, I can't force it, can I?'' Kaname asked.

This made Zero feel guilty. ''It's not that I don't have time for you but today is just not a good day.'' He didn't want to sound rude to the pureblood who had welcomed him in his home with one heart.

''Thank you for the meal, Zero.'' Kaname said and stood up.

''Where are you going?'' Both Zero and Aido asked at the same time.

''I suddenly lost my appetite. Don't let me stop you Aido, please enjoy your meal.'' Kaname said. He knew he shouldn't be sulking like a child but he was not one to take rejection lightly. ''Can you show me to the gents, please?'' He asked Zero.

''Yes, this way please.'' He said professionally again.

They went through a door and underground to the basement floor of the restaurant. Zero opened the door to the gents for Kaname and was about to leave when the pureblood pulled him inside and pinned him on the wall. ''When can I see you again, Zero?''

''Huh? You've pulled me in here only to ask me that?'' Zero asked annoyed.

Kaname leaned forward and whispered, ''What do you mean _only_, did you expect me to do something more to you?''

Zero turned shades of red when he realized what the pureblood meant. ''Hentai!''

''You're really cute when you blush, Zero!''

''Why don't you want to eat, after I went to all the trouble of serving you as you wanted? My boss has been watching you and if she notices that you haven't touched your food, she will not be pleased and I will be in trouble.''

''So, what do you want me to do?''

''Go back and eat!'' Zero raised his voice.

''Fine, I will eat but under one condition....''

''Anything, I will do anything, please......'' Zero said desperately.

Kaname smirked. ''Make time for me tomorrow.''

''Why?''

''Because I want to see you. I understand that you have to take care of Taki during the weeks so I will not interfere, but tomorrow is Friday. Give me some of your time, then.'' Kaname said.

''I am here, you can see me now.''

''It's not the same and it's definitely not enough. I want to us to go somewhere we can talk and relax, where I can have all your attention.'' Kaname explained.

''But what will I do about Taki?''

''Bring him over to my house. I am sure Yuki will be happy to have his company and Izumi will take care of the kids while we're out.''

''Uh.....is this like a date?'' Zero couldn't help but ask.

''Call it whatever you want. Now let's go back, I am famished.'' Kaname said rubbing his abs.

''So you really brought me hear _only_ to talk?'' Zero asked suddenly getting annoyed _again_.

Kaname smiled. ''There was no way I could convince you with such an audience around, so I came up with this idea and it worked, pretty well.''

''I hate you! What do you want from me?'' Zero was so pissed off, he could strangle the pureblood with his bare hands.

''I will tell you tomorrow what I want from you.'' Kaname said and began walking away. He opened the door and looked back, ''And Zero......''

''Yeah!'' Zero responded.

''Don't forget to carry an overnight bag!''

If Zero had something, anything with him at that moment, he would have thrown it at the pureblood!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**There you go! Many thanks to those who reviewed, I am really grateful. I am so lazy to write back a 'thank you' note to all of you but I will try. That's not a promise of course so when I don't do it, please don't think ill of me. Once again, hontoni arigatou! **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**The Crypt! **

**Chapter 5**

Friday evening came quickly. Zero picked up Taki from kindergarten and hurried home. The rest of the day had flown by quickly because the restaurant was usually very busy towards the end of the week. From what he had heard, it got even crazy after he left for the day. On days like these, he really thanked God that he worked as a part-timer for the morning shift. Just as they arrived, his cell phone started ringing.

''Taki, please remove your shoes and leave them here.'' Zero told his son before he answered the phone. ''Hello?'' he asked.

''Hey Zero, it's me!'' Kaname greeted. ''Am I interrupting something?'' The velvety voice at the other end of the line asked.

_I know who you are, dammit!_ ''Not at all.'' Zero answered.

''Good. Just called to let you know that I'm sending someone to pick you guys up. If you would just let me know when you'll be ready, I'll send the limo out....'' Kaname said.

''A limo? Why would you want do that? We can make it on our own.'' Zero asked disbelievingly.

''Please don't be stubborn.'' Kaname said. ''Think about your son, he must be tried from kindergarten, are you going to drag him into the train? That will take forever. Just do it for Taki's sake. I'm the one who invited you, so please allow me to make your journey here as comfortable as possible, okay?''

Zero paused and thought about Taki. _Maybe the pureblood is right_, _I should stop being selfish._ ''I accept, thanks. We can be ready in one and a half hours.''

''Roger that, I look forward to seeing you again!'' Kaname said and hung up.

Zero went into the kitchen and heated some food for Taki, that he had made early in the morning before he left for work. He had done that because he knew Taki would need to eat something before they left for the Kuran mansion. It was not a problem for him because he had grabbed a bite at the restaurant to last him a while until he went out with Kaname later. He served the food on a plate and carried it to the table.

''Are you hungry?'' he asked his son who was watching TV.

''Yeah!''

''Then come sit at the table, please.'' Zero said.

''But dad, I want to eat here!'' Taki protested.

''No chance. You eat like a chicken, you'll have your food all over the sofa. Now be a good boy and come sit here.'' Taki refused to move, his eyes still focused on the television. ''The limo will be here and if you're not ready then you'll be left behind.'' Zero warned his son.

At the mention of the limo, Taki jumped quickly from the sofa and moved over to the table to eat his dinner. ''I want to go see Yuki!''

''You will......if you eat your dinner. I'm going to shower.'' Zero ruffle his son's hair and went into the bathroom. He showered quickly, packed a few clothes in a small suitcase then went to check on his son.

''Dad can I watch Wonder Pets?'' Taki asked.

''May I watch Wonder Pets?'' Zero corrected. ''And no, you may not.''

''Why not? I have finished all my food. See?'' Taki showed him the plate that he was indeed a good boy and had eaten everything.

''Let's go to the bathroom, you have to bathe.''

''But dad....'' Taki began.

''No buts.'' Zero undressed his son and led him into the bathroom. Only after making sure that Taki was clean and dressed again, did he also got dressed. He stood in front of the mirror and took in a deep breath.

He was slightly nervous about his date with Kaname. _Date?_ _Hell no!_ I would have like to think of it as a meeting between friends who cherished each other but no matter how much he looked at it, it sure felt like he was going on a date. The pureblood was the one who asked him out in the first place. The sound of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts. It was the chauffeur.

Zero picked up the suitcase he had packed and took Taki's hand and went downstairs. _That jerk! He really sent a limo to pick us! _The neighbours were looking out through their windows. He didn't like to attract so much attention but now it was inevitable. He approached the man standing next to the limo.

''Good evening, my name is Kazuma, I was asked by Kanama-sama to pick you up. May I take your luggage?'' Kazuma offered.

Zero gave it to him. ''Yes please.'' Might as well enjoy the privilege while it lasts. He helped Taki into the limo and they sat back comfortably in the spacious car. Kazuma closed the door for them and also got into the car.

''Wow!'' Taki exclaimed as they car started moving. ''We're in a limo, dad! _A limo_!''

Zero smiled at his son, ''Yes we are.'' To be honest it was also his first time riding in one.

''Kaname is really nice, isn't he?''

''Yes, he is.'' _Though I am not sure what his intentions are......with me!_

''I want to make something nice for him and Yuki, do you think they will like what I make for them?''

''Of course, they will love anything you give them. What do you have in mind?'' Zero asked just out of curiosity.

''I will draw nice pictures in the kindergarten and give them the next time I see them.'' Taki said. ''Why don't we go and live with them?''

''We can't do that.'' _What was his son thinking? _

''Why not? Yuki said we could stay as long as we wanted and they have so many empty bedrooms.'' Taki explained.

''It's not that easy. People move in together if they are married, or are family. We can't just move in there like that without a reason. We have a home!'' Zero tried his best to explain although he wasn't sure whether his explanation was satisfactory. But it was enough, for now.............

Taki didn't speak again for the rest of the drive until they arrived at their destination. The chauffeur got out and opened the door for them. He then opened the boot and took out their suitcase. One would think they were here to stay for a week, by looking at the suitcase, when in reality it was only for two days. He had packed more of Taki's clothes because you never knew what would happen with children. One minute they were clean, the next they had their clothes soiled. If it was only him he would have just a small bag pack with him.

After a small embarrassing incident, he had learned to always carry extra clothes as long as he was with his son. They had gone to a birthday party and had Taki on his lap, when his son's suddenly dropped his drink. It poured on both of them but mostly on Zero's groin. He had been so embarrassed to walk around because the kids at the party made fun of him, saying that he had peed on himself. The adults didn't say anything but had questioning looks in their eyes whenever they spotted the wetness on his trousers. So, he brought along extra clothes as a precaution.

He thanked Kazuma and they walked towards the front door. Izumi opened the door and smiled at them. ''Good evening, Izumi!'' he greeted.

''Good evening to you, Zero-sama. How are you this evening, Taki-chan?''

''Fine, thank you!' Taki replied.

''Come in.'' Izumi ushered them into the large hallway. '' May I take your lugguage?''

''No thanks, I will carry it alone.'' There was no way he was going to let a woman carry his suitcase no matter what. Fine, she was a servant in this house but still, she was a woman. He respected the weaker sex and wasn't going to take advantage of her.

''Yuki!'' Taki shouted when he spotted the little girl coming down the stairs. Zero looked up expecting to see Kaname behind her. But he was nowhere in sight. Yuki gave Taki a hug.

''How are you, Yuki?'' Zero asked. Although he wanted to ask her where her elder brother was, he held back. His excitement to see the pureblood fuelled his impatience.

''I'm good, thanks.'' Yuki replied. ''This way, please.....'' she guided them to the living room. As they entered, Zero spotted Kaname at the far corner of the room. He was wearing dark jeans and a plain, fitted white tee shirt. _Omg! This man is sexy as hell._ Looking far more tempting for his own good, the pureblood smiled when he saw Zero.

''Hey!'' Zero said.

''Hey!'' Kaname said walking towards them. He looked at Zero for a moment then averted his eyes to Taki. ''And how have you been, Taki?''

''Very well, thank you. And you?'' Taki asked smiling.

''Fine, thanks.'' Kaname replied. '' Did you carry an overnight bag?'' He asked this looking at Zero instead.

''Yes. Daddy packed alot of clothes for me, see?'' Taki pointed at the suitcase next to his father.

Kaname smirked. ''I see. Now we can all have all the fun we want this weekend.''

''Yippie! Can I sleep in Yuki's bedroom?'' Taki asked.

''I don't know, you have to ask her....'' Zero said.

Taki turned to Yuki. ''Can I?'' he asked with pleading eyes.

''Of course you can.'' Yuki answered.

Zero looked at Kaname, ''Is it really okay?'' He didn't want his son to become a burden while visiting.

''Yes. There's an extra bed in Yuki's bedroom, so there really no problem. And it will be good for Taki to be in the presence of someone he knows, while we're out, don't you think?'' Kaname pointed out.

''I guess.'' Zero gave in.

''Has Taki already had dinner?'' Kaname asked.

Zero nodded. ''He did, if he could just get a glass of milk before going to bed, that would be great.''

''I will ask Izumi to give him a glass. Anything else?'' Kaname asked. When Zero shook his head, the pureblood continued. ''Then let's get you guys settled in.....'' He took the suitcase form Zero before he could protest and led them upstairs., Yuki and Taki following behind. They first went to Yuki's bedroom to show Taki where he'll be sleeping. Yuki walked over to the wall unit which had a 60 inch LCD television and pressed a button. Suddenly a bed came out slowly.

A king sized murphy bed? This rich people never cease to amaze me. ''That was very thoughtful.'' Zero commented. ''But the bed is really big, Taki will drown in it. But knowing my son, the size of this bed suits him. I have slept with him on the same bed in the past and it was not good. He turns around so much that I always find his leg on my face.''

Everyone laughed except Taki. ''Dad! I did not!''

''You did too. You sleep like a log, you never have any idea of what is going on around you.'' Zero continued.

''Dad, you're embarrassing me, don't you have somewhere to go with Kaname?'' Taki said blushing.

''In a moment.'' Zero said. '' Yuki, could you please show Taki where the toilet is so that he won't wake you up to ask.''

''He can wake me up, no problem.'' Yuki said smiling.

''Just show him where the it is then he will go alone if need be.'' Zero said. He opened the suitcase and removed his son's pyjamas and put them on top of the dresser. ''Would you help him later into those?''

''Will do.'' Yuki agreed. ''Would you like to watch Kung Fu Panda with me?'' she asked the little boy.

''Oh, would I!'' Taki responded. He gave his father a hug and a kiss on the forehead. ''Have fun, dad.''

Kaname looked at Zero. ''Shall we go?''

Zero sighed heavily_. My son is trying to get rid of me, I don't know whether to happy or sad._ ''I guess. ''Bye Taki, bye Yuki!''

Zero took the suitcase and followed the pureblood out of the room. Kaname showed him where he will sleep and then they went downstairs. Kaname excused himself and went to find Izumi. After giving her instructions, he joined Zero and they left in his black Lamborghini. Zero was still shaking his head because of the many cars he had seen parked in the garage.

''What is it?'' Kaname asked.

''Such luxury.....why do you have so many cars?'' he asked.

''Because I can afford it and I do love cars. When you have money, you want to spend it. When you work so hard you want to treat yourself sometimes, buy things you like.'' Kaname explained.

''Aha!'' _But do you have to own so many cars that could open up a car business?_ He wanted to ask out loudly but he let it go. Maybe he would have done the same if he was in Kaname's shoes.

''Where are we going exactly?''

''To my favourite club called 'The Crypt'. Kaname replied. ''Relax, Taki will be fine. Yuki is with him and Izumi is very good with kids.''

''That's not what I'm worried about...''

''So you admit you're worried. Why?'' Kaname asked. When Zero didn't answer he continued, ''Is it because you're going out alone with me?''

''Maybe......I mean, we're both guys, don't you think it weird?''

''There's nothing weird about me wanting to go out with you.''

''Why me?'' Zero persisted. He wanted to understand what the pureblood expected form him.

''That's something I can only show you with my actions. Let's talk more in the club.'' Kaname said.

''Hmmm!'' Was all Zero said. They arrived at the club and were shown to their own table. It seemed that the pureblood frequented the place and had reserved a table for them earlier. The waiter took their drink orders and left.

''You mentioned that this is your favorite club, do you usually come alone or with your girlfriend?'' Zero asked.

''I don't have a _girlfriend_,'' Kaname stressed. ''I usually bring Aido along, the man I was with, at your work place. Sometimes I come alone but rarely.''

''Really?'' Zero sounded surprised. ''So no..... girlfriends and stalkers?'' His voice wavered. _The man is rich I would expect women swarming all around him_.

''No.....'' Kaname confirmed laughing. Zero exhaled slowly. He didn't know why he was so relieved. Kaname eyes were fixed on him. ''I am happy that you're interested in me.''

''That's....I am n.....'' Zero began but the waiter cut him off before he could deny it.

''Here are your drinks, have you decided on what you're going to eat?'' the waiter asked. He took their food orders and left.

Kaname took a long sip from his glass, ''What are you doing next Saturday?''

''The usual....nothing much!''

''I would like to take you somewhere. Of course Taki can come along because Yuki will be coming too.''

''And where would that be?'' Zero asked.

''It's a surprise.'' Kaname answered.

''I hate surprises,'' Zero muttered.

''You will like this one, I promise.'' Kaname said just as the waiter brought their food, wished them a good appetite and left again. They ate in silence while listening to the nice music playing. When they finished eating, the waiter came and poured for them some wine in their glasses. Kaname noticed that Zero drank only a glass, so he asked, ''Don't you like the wine?''

''Oh no, it's fine. I rarely consume alcohol and if I do, then I take very little or it might get to my head.'' Zero explained.

Kaname beckoned the waiter for their bill. When the waiter place the bill on the table, Zero reached for his wallet while looking at the amount and gasped. _What the hell? I could buy food for a whole month with that money. I clearly do no belong here._ ''I will pay...'' Kaname said.

Normally Zero would have argued but this time he didn't. When the waiter left, he turned to the pureblood. ''Remind me not to eat in high class hotels again, that was just expensive.''

''I asked you out, so I will take care of everything. Let's get out of here and go get some fresh air.'' Kaname suggested. He drove them to the highest point of the city and parked his Lamborghini there.

''Wow!'' Zero looked at ahead of them. The lights of the city shone in the horizon, it was so beautiful. _Just like in a picture._ ''I didn't know you were the romantic type!'' He said looking at the pureblood.

''I am not. I brought you here because I wanted some _alone_ time with you.'' _If it's up to me Zero, we'd be home in my bed playing boo-boo games! Or I woud have pushed him down, right here on the green grass. He would probably get mad at me! _The temperature in the car suddenly rose ten times, so Kaname got out of the car. He went around the car and opened the other door.

Zero stepped out of the car, closed the door and leaned on it. He could feel the pureblood looking at him but didn't meet his eyes, afraid of what he would see there. ''What are you looking at?''

Kaname moved so that he was standing in front of Zero. ''You're so beautiful, Zero. May I ask you a question?''

''Shoot!'' Zero said still avoiding the pureblood's eyes.

''Are you ready to love again? To move on to another relationship? Or are you still caught up in the past?'' Kaname asked.

''Those are three questions.''

''Answer me!'' Kaname's tone was suddenly serious.

Zero looked at him. _Can't he take a joke?_ ''Yes, I want to move on....'' Kaname raised a hand and cupped his cheek. Zero's stomach did a violent flip at the action and his heart beat sped up. The pureblood lowered his head until their mouths brushed softly. Silken lips pressed more firmly over his own and Zero's eyes closed of their own accord, unable to think or move. All reason and logic escaped him as Kaname's lips moved over his, teasing gently and carefully.

Zero body was on fire and he gasped at the sensations the pureblood was eliciting within him. Kaname traced his tongue over Zero's lower lip and he knew that the pureblood wanted full access. Within moments, Kaname deepened the kiss as he explored Zero's mouth hungrily.

Zero could do nothing more but respond. Kaname was kissing him. Kissing him.......

Eventually though, the pureblood withdrew, leaving Zero breathless and disoriented with swollen lips and flushed cheeks. He ran a thumb over Zero's bottom lip. _I get goose bumps just looking at his captivating expression._ ''We should do that more often.'' Kaname said and then pulled Zero close. Grateful for the support, Zero slumped against the pureblood.

Kaname brushed his hands through Zero's hair and hugged him tightly. ''What is it, now?'' Zero asked.

''Let me in.....'' Kaname begged.

''Huh?'' Zero asked confused.

''What can I do to get you to look at me, Zero? You have become my weakness, haven't you noticed?'' Kaname said.

''What do you mean your weakness?'' Zero asked. _This man is going to be the death of me. I am completely intimidated by him. His body. His voice. His strength. Everything about him is perfect._ _What am I going to do?_

Kaname released him. ''You are in my thoughts disturbing, my peace..... I can't focus on anything. You're in my thoughts all day and night, I sin with you, Zero.'' he confessed.

''What do you want from me? You hardly know me!'' Zero cried. _Why is my heart beating so wildly?_

''I want to be your lover, so please give yourself to me. I want to light a fire deep within your body that no one can extinguish. I will give you all that I am, cherish and protect you, so please,'' Kaname paused and cupped Zero's face, ''I want you to be mine!''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stay tuned...more hot stuff coming in the next chappie! That's a promise. **

**In the meantime do me a favor and review. Tell me how I did on this chapter. **

**Some of you think have said it's too slow, but I think the pace is good. **

**You don't expect Kaname to meet Zero at the Cinema and just start kissing him of doing him, do ya? Well.....do ya? I mean really. **

**In my other fic 'INSATIABLE' I let them hit it off immediately but I want to nurture this one step by step. **

**Thank you all once again for your wonderful reviews.....peace and love. **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Interruptions! **

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 6 **

''What do you want from me? You hardly know me!'' Zero cried.

''I want to be your lover, so please give yourself to me. I want to light a fire deep within your body that no one can extinguish. I will give you all that I am, cherish and protect you, so please,'' Kaname paused and cupped Zero's face, ''I want you to be mine!''

Zero stood in stunned silence taking in the pureblood's words. _He wants me to be his? He wants to cherish me? What do I do? How should I react now? What should I say?_ ''Kaname......'' he began.

''I didn't mean to overwhelm you, if you need more time to think about it I will wait for you.'' Kaname said. He didn't want to be rejected, not yet, not by the only person he wanted in his life. He wasn't one to take rejection lightly. He didn't know what else to say to convince Zero that he was serious. So he tried again. ''I.......''

''Shhh......'' Zero put a finger on Kaname's lips to silence him. ''You don't need to say any more, because I also want to be with you. But we have to take things slowly because all this is.....uhh.....new to me. What I mean to say is that I am.....uhh....'' _How do I tell him? This is so embarrassing._

Kaname exhaled slowly. ''I understand you perfectly. I have also never been with a guy before so let us enjoy together this whole new experience, ne?'' _A virgin? I can't wait....._ He put his arms around Zero and squeezed him closer. He then lowered his head and kissed Zero. If the kiss earlier had been a scorcher, this one positively burned them up.

Zero was so on fire!!! Kaname's warm, tender lips teased his with a sensual gentleness that made him want to melt. The pureblood tilted his head slightly, then brushed Zero's lower lip with his tongue. Instantly, Zero parted for him.

Kaname claimed him......passionately. He took Zero's mouth and showed him the pleasures of a deep kiss. They tasted and teased each other, their tongues fighting for dominance....... Long, deep sensual kisses that went on and on. He crushed Zero against him, melding him to his solid frame, his mouth stifling Zero's moans of ecstasy. Their hands roved frantically as if in disbelief that they were in each other's arms.

Everything in Zero tightened. This was even more intoxicating. Much more! But all too soon Kaname released him. Zero opened his eyes questioningly when the pureblood unexpectedly wretched his mouth from his, holding him at a distance while he struggled to recover from the passion that had left them so aroused and was now thereatening to consume them. _Kami! Why does he have to stop now? I was enjoying myself._

Kaname's chest heaved. ''Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?'' he asked. He was so turned on, he was afraid if he continued he would burst there and then. ''I don't think you want our first time to be out here on the green grass, do you?''

Zero blushed. _Our first time? Does he have to say it out loud?_ The pureblood was right. He was also _deeply_ affected. If they continued making out here only Kami knew what . ''I.....'' he began.

''Omae wa hontoni kawaii ne!'' Kaname said said rubbing Zero's lower lip with his thumb. ''Lets go home.''

They drove in silence, each of them nervous and excited at the same time, anticipating what was to come. Kaname never once looked at Zero during the drive, which only made him more nervous. His head was still spinning from what they had just shared. That kiss..... He had never felt so hot in his life. They drew up in front of the large and elegant mansion and got out of the car.

Kaname opened the door, took Zero's hand and led them upstairs directly to the master bedroom. Zero was a nervous wreck! He didn't know what to do, what to say. It's not like he was inexperienced but this was his first time being intimate with a man. They entered the bedroom and Kaname closed the door. He let go of Zero's hand and walked toward the wall unit and opened it. He selected a CD, and the room was soon filled with the sound of slow music by Boyz II Men. Just then Kaname looked up. Brown eyes met lavender eyes and held.

Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask

Kaname continued staring at Zero who still stood at the door. His intense gaze made Zero feel almost as if he was naked. Almost as if the pureblood could into his very soul, read all of him, his thoughts, his wants, everything. He beckoned Zero to come to him.

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to _

Zero approached him slowly never breaking eyes contact and went into Kaname's open arms. ''Dance with me.'' the pureblood whispered in his ear. ''let me hold you for a while.'' The room was very spacious, so they moved around slowly to the rythm of the music.

It felt so good to be in Kaname's strong arms. Zero felt appreciated and safe. _I could see myself spending a lifetime in these arms._

Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do

Kaname pressed his lips on Zero's in a hot searing kiss. He thrust his tongue and deepened the kiss making Zero moan. He removed Zero's shirt as he traced kisses along his shoulder. He then pushed Zero down the bed and straddled him. Smooth fingers ghosted over Zero's chest and stomach, caressing, worshipping every inch of it. Kaname flicked his tongue over Zero's nipples. He swirled his tongue around one nipple and bit down, slightly, stimulating, ''How do you feel?'' he asked a moaning Zero.

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to _

Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life

He kissed the taut stomach and dipped his tongue into the belly button. He wanted to make sure Zero knew what real pleasure was. He delved his tongue into the navel, fingers flicking the nubs of Zero's nipples. His eyes were now trained on Zero's flushed face. Then he torturously slow, his hand ran down over the plane of Zero's stomach, until he was at his hips. Suddenly he stopped. And listened.

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to _

''What's wrong? Why have you stopped?'' Zero asked as the song came to end, and another one started.

Kaname smirked, ''So eager to continue, are we? Your son is awake!''

''Taki?'' Zero asked surprised. He suddenly felt guilty. He had let himself be swept off his feet that he had forgotten to go and check in on his son when they had arrived. ''How do you know, that he's awake?''

''I can sense him, he seems disturbed, maybe you should go and check on him before....'' Taki began crying even before Kaname finished his sentence.

''Daddy...I want my daddy!'' Taki began weeping.

Zero could not yet hear what the pureblood could so he decided to go and check in person. ''I think he's scared because he's woken up in an unfamiliar room.''

Kaname kissed Zero again, sucking vigorously. ''I intend to have you, Zero, even if it's not today.'' he promised. ''Now, go to your son.''

Zero walked to the door then turned around. ''I had a great time tonight, thanks.'' Kaname nodded. ''Goodnight then!'' he said and opened the door. As soon as he got out he heard Taki's cry. He switched on the lights in the hall and went to Yuki's room.

Yuki was also awake now trying to console his son. She looked up when Zero entered the room. ''Thank goodness you're back!'' she said.

''Come here, Taki!'' Zero said. His son ran to him immediately. ''Tell me what's wrong? Why are you crying?''

''I woke up and I was in that strange bed alone and I didn't know where you were. I was so scared...'' Taki burst into tears again.

''Hush now!'' Zero hugged his son. ''Daddy is here now, don't be afraid anymore, okay? We're visiting Yuki and Kaname remember? And you're the one who insisted on sleeping in here after all...'' he explained.

''Can I come sleep with you?'' Taki asked.

Zero felt suddenly tired. It had been a long day and he wasn't up to any more of his son's tantrums so he gave in. ''Yes, you may!'' _That's kids for you, you gotta love them. Even if sometimes they spoil the most beautiful of moments. I wonder how Kaname felt about the interruption. He's probably still pissed. Well, let him take a cold shower! He has to understand that Taki is a part of my life. A part of me. If he wants to be with me then he should also count my son in. Because we belong together. We are one package! He can't have one without the other! He has to accept that fact or it will not work between us!_

Taki fell asleep almost immediately, happy at last that his father was nearby. Zero joined him but sleep eluded him. He thought about what could have happened if they hadn't been interrupted and his cheeks flamed. His heart beat faster with a delicious, illicit kind of pleasure as his mind conjured up more forbidding sensual thoughts. It was going to be a very long night!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry guys was so lazy but here it is...another chappie. Don't kill me...... I know some of you expected a lemon in this chapter but it comin'. I let Taki interrupt them because he plays an important role in Zero's life. Kaname has to realize that and accept that fact. Otherwise, thanks for your reviews and encouragements. Be good and don't do anything I wouldn't, peace and love. **

**By the was I do not own Boyz II Men lyrics or the song. **

**Ebony-Knight. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

This is for **XxXStarxDustXxX **you lifted me up when I was down.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Insecurities and encouragements**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 7 **

On Sunday morning Kaname woke up with a throbbing headache. He had gotten himself drank last night because he couldn't think of anything else but Zero. The man in his life. He had tried to get some sleep but in vain. All his senses were on Zero. His scent was still all over the bedroom. If only they hadn't been interrupted! But there would be another opportunity for them to continue what they'd started. He just wasn't sure when that would be with the children around. He would have to talk to Zero about telling the children what was going on between them instead of sneaking around. They were adults and if Taki and Yuki knew then the better it would be for everyone.

He hurried to find Zero and have that talk. He knocked at the door but heard no answer, so he let himself in. He followed Zero's scent into the bathroom. His breath stopped as he watched Zero tip his head back, eyes closed and a slight smile tilting his lips. The water trickled down the planes of his face and over his lips and Kaname couldn't stop his fingers from following the path of the drops as they travelled down his neck and chest. _Well, I'll be damned if I let this opportunity go!_

Kaname quickly removed his clothes, his headache soon forgotten and stepped into the cubicle and closed it. Just then Zero turned around and gasped. His lungs contracted, his airways closing up as he looked at the god in front of him. In the shower with him.

''What the hell are you doing here....'' he asked looking at the pureblood's state of undress, ''naked?'' his jaw dropped at what he saw. Blushing, Zero looked away.

Kaname didn't miss the perusal. ''Taking a shower with you.'' he replied as a matter-of-factly. ''I came to talk to you but seeing your body like this, open, begging for my touch, I couldn't just leave.'' he put his hands on Zero's sides and pulled him closer. His eyes locked with Zero's, hands never moving from his sides as slowly began licking and kissing down Zero's chest. He ran his chin and lips up Zero's neck again to whisper in his ear, ''I love your silky skin.'' he shuddered and sighed.

Running his hands over Zero's shoulders and down his arms, Kaname pulled one of Zero's hands to his face and kissed the palm. He ran his tongues from the base of each finger to the tip before he placed his hand slightly on Zero's nipple.

''Ahhhhh!'' Zero moaned.

''You like that?'' Kaname asked pinching it. ''Then how about this?'' he took the nipple in his hot mouth and sucked.

Zero inhaled sharply. _Kami, that feels good. _Kaname looked up at Zero whose eyes were half closed and mouth slightly open. He moved up and sucked a trickle of water off of his lips making Zero moan even more. Soon, touching wasn't enough and Kaname trailed his lips down the tendon on the right side of Zero's neck, swirling his tongue in the hollow of the throat as his fangs grew.....

Kaname stopped himself.

Zero moaned the loss.

He wanted so bad to bite Zero, to taste his blood that he wasn't thinking straight. He was sure Zero wasn't ready for such a step and he didn't want to destroy their relationship by giving into his impulse. ''Maybe I should leave.......'' Kaname said suddenly.

Zero didn't understand where that was coming from. After all, it was the pureblood who had insisted on showering together in the first place. He put his hands to cover his friend-down-there who had risen to the occasion.

''Don't hide away from me.'' Kaname said at the action, his eyes twinkling with laughter as he tried to keep off his face. ''You're beautiful, you have a bangin' body.''

''Thanks.'' Zero licked his lips nervously. ''I......'' he began.

''Do I make you nervous, Zero?''

''A little.'' he admitted. ''I don't think it a good idea for us to......you know......'' Zero couldn't bring himself to say the words.

''Hey,'' Kaname cupped his face gently. ''Did you think I was gonna _do_ you here?''

''Isn't that the reason why you joined me?''

''No silly!'' Kaname said smiling. ''It's not just because of sex that I joined you. I am here because I want to embrace you. Because I want to be with you every chance I can get. '' he pulled Zero in his arms. Zero felt all the muscles he admired pressed against his body. ''Is this okay?'' he murmured in Zero's ear as he pulled him even closer. ''You seem a little tense.'' he rubbed his hand up Zero's back, trailing his fingers over his neck and his hair as his other hand moved to settle on his back. ''Relax. Let yourself go!''

''If things continue like this, we won't be able to relax. What will you do if I fall?'' Zero asked, his tone serious. He knew that they were not that far in their relationship but it was always good to get some assurance.

''It's alright.'' Kaname said. ''I will definitely catch you and I won't let go. So believe in me and let yourself fall. Zero, I'm going to lay this out to you, plain and simple. I want you. Not for a short summer fling, but for a long-term relationship. I don't know what exactly happened in your past to cause your mistrust but I am willing to help you move past that. I want us to move forward together. I want us to try. Tell me, what do you desire?''

Zero felt a saltly tear on his cheek. ''You.'' he answered.

''That's all I need to know.'' His lips came crashing on Zero's, warm and hungry. Zero responded by putting his arms around the pureblood's neck. Kaname traced his bottom lip requesting access. He immediately complied, parting his lips and feeling the pureblood's tongue. The continued kissing, tasting and teasing each other until they were out of breath.

''I am sorry about my boundaries. It's just that sometimes I feel so insecure.''

''Shhh....'' Kaname silenced him. ''I know It might take time, but all I can hope is that you will ride it out with me. I can't lose you. Now that I have found you. Now that I have you in my arms.''

_Kami! The pureblood can be so passionate sometimes, it makes my knees wanna give way._ Zero kissed him on the forehead and hugged him. ''Now, what?'' he asked.

''Now you wash me since you're all clean.''

''Are you serious?''

''Hmmm......''

Zero sighed. He knew the pureblood wasn't going to leave unless he did as he was asked. So he took the bottle of shower gel and squeezed some on the palm of his hand and put it back. He rubbed his hands together looking at the pureblood. ''Turn around.'' He massaged the pureblood's back from his shoulders down to his lower back. Then he hesitated.

Kaname had been following the hand movements on his back. He grasped Zero's hands and put them on his butt. And squeezed. He let go, so that Zero could continue. It was a good thing Kaname couldn't see Zero's face. Because it was as red as a tomato. The things the pureblood made him do!

''All done, your front please.....'' Zero said when he finished washing the back. Kaname turned around again with a smirk on his face. ''What?'' The pureblood just shook his head and said nothing. Zero squeezed some shower gel again on his hand and began the same ministrations as before. He caressed Kaname's chest his fingers brushing over the pureblood's nipples. He had a body to die for._ I must be lucky to have seen it let alone touch it_. He rubbed his hands across Kaname's tights abs and to his lower stomach. Then he saw it!

_Omg!_ He'd tried so hard not to look there but this time there was no way he could avert his eyes. Kaname's cock was massive. _Talk about being blessed... I can't picture it..... What the hell am I thinking?_ He gulped.

''You're not a coward, are you?'' Kaname asked. ''Not my Zero.''

''I am not!'' Zero spat. I _can do this, I can do this._ He encouraged himself.

''Good because it also needs your attention.'' Kaname felt himself getting aroused. He loved it when Zero played hard to get. He loved his innocence. ''Touch it!'' it was an order.

Zero took his semi-erect cock in his hand and massaged the wash gel around it causing the pureblood to groan. _Might as well have some fun while I'm at it! _He stroked it up and down slowly, his eyes never leaving the pureblood's. Kaname was in bliss. His cock was now fully erect, standing proudly, ready for some action. Zero pumped Kaname's rod again this time faster causing the pureblood to moan.

''Ahnn.....What are you doing to me?'' Kaname said through clenched teeth. His lips meet Zero's aggressively. Zero stroked Kaname briskly causing the pureblood's groans to echo in his mouth. Kaname pulled away from him, staring with hooded eyes. He let the water wash over his body. ''Finish what you started.''

''I beg your pardon?'' Zero asked. He knew exactly what Kaname wanted him to do. He had never gone down on a man, he was suddenly unsure of himself. ''But I have never done that....before. How will I know if I'll please you?''

''You'll be fine. I am also new to this remember? Just do what you would like me to do to you.''

Zero took the pureblood's cock in his mouth. Kaname's entire body tensed and he let out a deep moan. Zero looked up at him, his eyes closed tight. ''Fuck......'' Kaname said and he pounded Zero's mouth. ''There you go.......feels so good......fuck, fuck, FUCK!'' he shouted as his cock pulsed against Zero's lips. ''Swallow my cum, Zero.'' He began emptying himself in Zero's mouth and Zero swallowed every single drop.

Zero released his cock and rose up. Kaname staggered back, trying to calm his breathing. He had never lost control like that before. What was this silver-haired man doing to him? He found himself embarrassed. _Zero must know think I am a one-minute-man. _

''No need to be embarrassed, I understand.'' Zero encouraged. ''Hopefully you will take longer when we do it.'' he teased.

Eyebrows rose. ''Is that a challenge?'' Kaname asked. _Oh, how I loved a good challenge._ _Wait till I get my hands on you, Zero, I will fuck you to oblivion. I will show you just what I'm made of, what a pureblood can do. _

''I wouldn't dream of challenging you, I am sure you can break a record.''

''You bet!'' Kaname said and looked at Zero's manhood. ''Should I take care of that for you?''

Zero blushed. ''I am fine. Better get dressed before Taki comes back to look for me. He woke up early and went to Yuki's bedroom.''

''Dad?'' came Taki's voice.

''Speak of the devil....'' Zero chuckled, then, ''Yeah? I'm in the shower, I'll be right out.'' he shouted.

''Hurry up, we're going to have breakfast now.'' Taki called from the door and for that Zero was greatful. ''Should I go and get Kaname?''

''No!'' Zero shouted. ''I mean, I will go get him when I'm done.''

''Okay!'' Taki said and left.

Zero sighed heavily ''That was close.'' he stepped out of the shower cubicle and took two towels and handed one over to Kaname.

''Good thing he didn't find you between my legs, huh?'' Kaname commented.

''Are you still mad because of what happened yesterday? Because if you are......'' Zero began saying but Kaname interrupted him with a kiss.

''You got it all wrong. Taki is a part of you and I accept both of you in my life. If he needs attention, he will get it, no matter what we're doing, he will always come first before our needs. So don't think that even for a moment.''

''Thank God, I was so worried about that.'' Zero crashed his lips on the pureblood's as he entered his mouth, their tongues touching slowly and lazily. Kaname moaned at the taste of him, pulling Zero so that he could deepen the kiss. Zero groaned and stopped him. ''Breakfast....'' was all he could manage to say.

''Right.'' Kaname said smiling. He planted one last chaste kiss on Zero's wet lips and stroked his cheek. ''See you downstairs.'' He picked his clothes and left the room with only a towl tied around his waist.

Zero watched as the pureblood left. _Damn! Only he can let me get so carried away._ He got dressed and went downstairs. He found everyone already waiting for him. ''Good morning,'' he greeted everyone in general and took a seat. He looked at Kaname who was also watching him. His eyes dark with lust. The man had just had a release, talk about insatiable.....

''Did you sleep well, Zero?'' Kaname's voice low and rich. Just seeing Zero was enough to take his breath away.

''Yes, thanks.'' Zero tried to be polite.

They ate quietly with Taki doing most of the talking. ''So what are your plans for today?'' Zero asked the pureblood.

Kaname shrugged. ''I though we could....'' he began but Izumi cut him short.

''I am sorry to interrupt you, but there's someone here to see you, Kaname-sama.'' she said nervously.

''Who is it?'' Kaname asked.

''I think it's best that you come see for yourself.'' Izumi persisted.

There could only be one person who could make Izumi this nervous. ''Excuse me, I'll be right back.'' He walked away from the dining room and into the the large hallway.

''Kaname darling, its so nice to see you?'' said a woman's voice.

''What are you doing here!'' Kaname roared. ''Can't you call before showing up.

''You don't mean that, I thought I was welcome here anytime.''

''You thought wrong, now leave immediately.'' Kaname tried not to show his anger. Why did she have to show up now of all the time?

Yuki had already picked up the unwanted visitor's scent. She rolled her eyes. _Here we go again!_ ''Not her again......''

''What's wrong, Yuki? Who is that woman that's made your brother this angry?'' Zero asked. They could hear everything that was being said from where they sat. Whoever it was was, had really made Kaname angry. He had never heard the pureblood raise his voice or sound so bitter as he did at the moment.

''That is Kaname's ex-fiancee.''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Stay tuned, more drama coming in the next chappie! Thanks guy for your reviews. Been so lazy of late, a bad gal, I know. I have the next chapter ready so do me a favor and tell me what you think of my fic. I will post the next one early next week; that's a promise. I have tried to work on my exclamations marks. Some of you have corrected me several times so I wrote this chapter with you on my mind. Thanks again tell me how I did on this one. otherwise, be good. Cheers... **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**The Ex factor!**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 8 **

Kaname cursed silently, his eyes loathing the woman standing in front of him, the woman who had betrayed him. Why did she have to appear today, just when he thought it would be a nice day, she appears out of nowhere? ''This is the 21st century woman, don't you have the courtesy of calling before showing up unannounced? What if we weren't home, what would you have done?''

''I would have just left and besides I know you're happy to see me, even if you trying so hard not to show it, so please stop this drama right now and let me in.'' the woman said and walked past Kaname, towards the dining room.

_Drama?? She's the one causing all the drama. I never could understand the woman, I don't even know why I dated her in the first place. Such a pain in the neck!_ _Damn, her! Nobody invited her in and she's already going to the dining room to ruin breakfast for everyone. _Kaname followed her.

''I see you have visitors, I didn't mean to intrude.....'' the woman said smiling.

''But you have!'' Kaname cut in.

''Don't be insensitive, my darling. I am sure Yuki is happy to see me, aren't you?'' she said looking at the little girl.

Yeah right! ''How are you doing auntie Sara?'' Yuki replied.

''I told you so,'' Sara stuck out her tongue for Kaname to see, then she turned to look at the guests. ''By the way, I am Sara.''

Zero looked at the beautiful woman standing before them. _Why does Kaname loathe her so? And why does she call Kaname 'my darling'? What the hell is going on?_ He found himself getting curious as to what might have happened to cause the two to split up. He remembered Kaname mentioning something about betrayal but that was all he knew about the matter. ''I am Zero and this is my son, Taki.'' he said.

Sara took a seat next to Yuki and poured herself something to drink because no one offered her anything. Kaname also took a seat completely ignoring Sara, his eyes only on Zero. He smiled warmly, his intense gaze sweeping all over Zero's face, his kissable lips, down to his neck and back as if he was reassuring him of something. Sara looked from one man to the other. ''This is so unlike you darling, since when do you mingle with humans?''

_I am not your darling!_ Kaname wanted to say. ''Don't be rude to my guests, Sara.'' He said warningly. _Or else I will have you thrown off my property. _

Sara shrugged. ''Just stating a fact, the last time I checked you never had social calls in this house and now you're mingling with commoners.''

''Who are commoners?'' Taki asked innocently.

Yuki could sense a storm brewing so she interrupted, ''Taki would you like to play with me in my room?''

''Sure.'' Taki replied and stood up. ''Let's go.'' he took Yuki hand and they left.

Zero was gratetful that his son had left the table. That was very thoughtful of Yuki to step in when she did. He didn't know what he could have been able to answer his son's question. _What is wrong with this woman? Why did she have to be so rude in front of the kids? She doesn't even know me and yet....And here I thought high society women had better manners than that. What the hell is her problem anyway? _

As soon as the kids were out of sight, Kaname turned to his ex. ''What business do you have here, Sara?'' he asked. ''Because if you have nothing better to say that throw insults, I suggest you leave.''

''Do I need a reason to come see my love?'' Sara pouted her lips seductively.

''Eh.... may I also be excused?'' Zero interrupted. His chest hurt just listening to the woman. He knew when he wasn't needed. If they wanted to continue with their lovers quarrel, he would let them but not in his presence. He pushed back his seat to stand up. ''I am sure you two have a lot of catching up to do and you don't need me here.'' he said.

''Stay!'' Kaname roared. Zero was so shocked by the pureblood's tone of voice that he sat back immediately. Kaname searched his eyes and gently said, ''I need you.'' It was a plea and Zero understood. Kaname had been so nice to him and his son, so he couldn't just leave when his presence was highly needed. He would be there for him.

''What's going on here? Just who the hell is this man to you?'' Sara asked confused.

Kaname didn't take his eyes of Zero as he replied, ''That's none of your business.'' He was so happy that Zero decided to stay. It meant a lot to him that he didn't defy him just to give them privacy. Because what he needed wasn't privacy with his ex, who was his past, but with Zero who was his future.

Then it dawned on Sara. ''Ohh, I get it now......''

''Finally, you were always slow to catch up on things.'' Kaname said.

''Why do you need him? I could give you much more than he can. We were good together, and besides, I'm a pureblood, I can give you an heir that you will be proud of, something he can't give you.''

''Is that the reason why you came here today?'' Kaname asked.

''Yes,'' Sara admitted, ''I knew if I called and asked to see you, you would definitely refuse me. That's why I showed up without saying anything. Please forgive me, Kaname and give me another chance Kaname, I promise to be a good wife.''

''You had your chance, Sara and you blew it by betraying me. If you want me to forgive you then I do, because I have moved past that but another chance is out of question. I have someone special in my life now. I don't appreciate you disrespecting the people that I hold dear. If you know what's best for you, then you would leave us alone. Don't try to get close to anyone under my protection or I will have you removed!'' Kaname said.

''Is that a threat?'' Sara asked.

''No, it's a promise. Now leave out of your own free will or I will manhandle you and you won't like it.'' Kaname threatened.

Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew that Kaname didn't make empty threats. It scared the shit out of her that he was siding a human. She was not one to take defeat lightly. _I will have you, dammit even if I have to get rid of the weaknesses beside him. What you need is a strong woman like me. _She needed a plan and she needed one fast. ''Very well....'' she said standing up, ''we shall meet again, my love.'' With that she left.

_Good riddance!_ Zero remained silent as Sara's footsteps slowly disappeared down the hall and to the front door. He was tongue-tied. He didn't know how to start a conversation after that outburst. He was glad that Kaname had stood up to that woman.

When he was sure that the bitch was finally gone, Kaname pushed back his seat and held out his hand. ''Come here.'' he patted his lap. Zero looked around to make sure no one was around then sat on Kaname's lap, so that he was facing the pureblood. Kaname hugged him so suddenly that he gasped. ''Hold me...don't let me feel cold.''

Zero did just that. He held the pureblood tightly, giving him the warmth he requested. He massaged Kaname's back with one hand while the other caressed the nape of his neck. He ran his fingers into the thick mass of raven hair, in circular movements making the pureblood moan. ''I am here, I will not let go unless you want me to.'' he soothed.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. ''I wanted to feel warm but now you've made me hot instead.'' Kaname ground his pelvis in rotational movements. ''Can you feel it, Zero? Can you feel what you do to me?''

Zero nodded. He was also pitching a tent. Being this close to Kaname was intoxicating. This was the second time today that he was having an erection without taking care of it. He was sure that if Taki hadn't showed up earlier, Kaname would have seen that he also got release. Speaking of which....... ''What did you want to talk about in the morning?'' he asked.

''Oh, I was just thinking that it would be a good idea if we told the kids what's going on between us. That way we wouldn't have to sneak around like teenagers, what do you think?''

''I hate sneaking around like teenagers, makes me feel guilty. If they know then we won't have to feel guilty every time they find us kissing. That's a great idea, do we tell them together?'' Zero asked.

''You explain to Taki in your own time and I'll tell Yuki whenever I can.'' Kaname suggested.

''Okay, will do.'' Zero agreed.

Kaname cupped Zero's face. ''I am glad you are here with me.''

Zero leaned to kiss the pureblood's lips. ''I am glad to be here. Now eat something.''

''Not in the mood, I lost my appetite the moment I set eyes on that woman. And if I get hungry I'll eat something later, don't worry.''

Zero stood up from his lap. ''Do you....still have feelings......?''

''No!'' Kaname said only too quickly. ''I don't feel anything for her. I despise her with all my being. You're the only one I see now, as long as I have you nothing else matters.''

''If you say so......'' Zero didn't want to push it. Kanane would talk about it when the time came. He would have to be patient until that time. ''Let's go to the park, I'm sure Yuki will love it too.''

''No problem, anywhere you want to go I will take you. Let me go and get the kids.'' Kaname said and left.

Zero watched the pureblood leave the room. _Maybe Kaname is still hurting much more than I thought. I should remember not to bring up that topic again unless he offers to talk about it first._ _I hope I never meet that woman again._ _Who am I kidding?_ He had a feeling that he had not seen the last of Sara.

He went upstairs and packed all the stuff that he had brought along for the visit. He would ask Kaname to take them home early from the park because he had to go to work tomorrow and Taki had to go to kindergarten and must be put to be early. When he was finished packing, he carried the suitcase toward the door only to bump into Yuki.

''I came to tell you that we're all ready to go.'' she said.

''Thanks for earlier, Yuki, I owe you one.'' Zero said.

Yuki smiled. ''No problem. I am glad Kaname met you. He's really changed of late.''

''How so?''

''Before he used to stay till late at work, he was never here at the weekends but since he met you, all that has changed. I get to see him more often, we're going to the park together and he seems happy about it.'' Yuki explained.

''I wonder why that is so?'' Zero decided to play dumb.

''Oh, I know. It's because of you.''

''Really?'' Zero sounded surprised.

''Yes, I think he likes you.''

''You thinks so?''

''I know so....very much. Don't let Sara come between you. I haven't seen Kaname this happy in a long time. You like him too, don't you?''

Zero wanted to deny it but he just couldn't lie to the girl. ''Yes I like him.'' he said.

''Then believe in him.''

Zero looked at the little girl as if she had just grown a horn. She was young but she talked like an adult. ''Are you really nine years?''

''I know what you're thinking.... I maybe nine but I'm not stupid. I see what's going on around me. When he talks about you, the way he looks at you...''

''Enough already!'' Zero stopped her, ''I get it, you don't have to spell it out.''

''Don't hurt my brother, okay? He's a good man.''

''I will try my best.'' Zero gave the little girl a hug. ''Let's go.'' He picked up the suitcase and went downstairs but Kaname and Taki were nowhere to be seen. He looked at Yuki questioningly.

''In the car.'' Yuki answered his question.

Zero opened the front door and Yuki went out first. This time Kaname had a blue, BMW jeep parked in front of the house waiting for them. He smiled when he saw Zero but his smile faded when he saw the suitcase he was carrying. Taki was busy waving at him shouting, ''Dad, look at me!''

''I've seen you son.'' he waved back.

Kaname got out of the jeep and went to open the boot for him. ''What is the meaning of this, Zero?''

''I just figured that if we're going out now, might as well carry our stuff and go home directly instead of having you drive back here to get them.'' Zero explained.

''Don't remind me that we have to part later.''

''I also don't want to think about it but that's not the reality.'' Zero put the suitcase in the boot and stepped aside as the pureblood closed it. They got into the car and drove off. Yuki and Taki entertained them along the way. At the park, Kaname and Zero sat at a bench and watched as Taki and Yuki played with the other children present. They only left when Taki said that he was hungry. They drove to a nice restaurant nearby and had a late lunch which they savoured slowly. Yuki. They then ordered ice cream for dessert.

''It's too bad that tomorrow is monday, isn't it?'' Yuki commented. She was having the time of her life. She loved spending time with Zero and Taki.

''Yeah!'' Zero said.

''You have to go to kindergarten too, don't you Taki?'' Yuki asked again.

''I don't want to go to kindergarten, dad. Why can't we stay at Yuki house?'' Taki whined.

Zero pressed his son's nose lightly. ''I already explained to you son, why we can't, remember?'' he said then scooped a spoonful of ice and put it in his mouth.

''Why don't you marry Kaname then we can be a family?'' Taki suggested innocently.

Zero choked. Kaname rubbed his back while he drank some water. When he had calmed down, he spoke again, ''Where did you here that, son?''

''You told me dad, that people can live together if they are married, so if Kaname marries you then we can live together and not have to drive up and down all the time. Don't you want to live with them too?'' Taki asked.

''I....'' Zero didn't know how to answer his son, so he changed the subject. ''Finish your ice Taki, we have to go home now and give you a bath.''

Taki took the bait. ''Do I have to? I'm all clean.'' he lamented.

''No excuses.'' Zero said and concentrated on his dessert. He could feel Kaname's eyes on him so dared not look his way.

Why did his son have to say things like that? It was all his fault, he hadn't explained it properly last time when they talked about moving in with the Kurans. He never thought that his words would come back and bite him. He didn't know whether Kaname was as uncomfortable as he was and he didn't even have the guts to face him to find out. When the finished their desserts, Zero insisted that Kaname take them home. When they arrived, Kaname carried the child's seat while Zero carried the suitcase.

''Can I show Yuki the house, dad?'' Taki asked.

''Sure.'' Zero smiled at his son. Not that there's much to see.

They left both adults standing in the small hall facing each other. ''I will just put go put these away.'' Zero said reaching for the car seat and the suitcase.

''Leave it!'' Kaname roared. ''Look at me, Zero.'' he ordered. Zero did as he was asked. ''Why are you avoiding me? Have I wronged you?''

''No, it's not that.'' Zero said.

''Then what is it? Tell me?'' Kaname persisted.

''I am so embarrassed by what my son said earlier that I can't even face you. I apologize in his stead.''

''He's just a kid, Zero. There absolutely no need for you to be too embarrassed not to face me. I understand. Kids say things like that all the time. Don't shy away from me because of something like that. I was scared there for a while, that maybe you had changed your mind about us.'' Kaname said. ''I want to kiss you so badly, can I?''

''Not here.'' Zero took Kaname's hand and led him into the small bathroom. Once the door was locked the door, they were all over each other, touching, caressing, kissing. The pureblood kissed Zero hungrily as if his life depended on it. They stopped themselves both breathing so hard, knowing very well that they couldn't go any further with the children around.

Kaname took Zero's hand and put it on his chest. ''My heart beats only for you, Zero.'' he said. Zero was speechless as he felt the pureblood's heart, beating so fast, only for him. He took Kaname's lips again in a hasty kiss then held him close as if there was no tomorrow.

''Dad, where are you?'' Taki's voice called out.

''In here son!'' Zero shouted and unlocked the bathroom door.

''What are you doing in here, we've looked all over for you?'' Taki asked.

''I had something in my eye, Kaname was helping me remove it.'' Zero lied.

''Ah, okay...'' Taki said. Yuki only smiled knowingly at Zero.

''Well.....'' Kaname said, ''we're off now, take care of you dad, alright?'' he asked Taki.

''You bet!'' the little boy beamed and hugged Kaname, then Yuki.

Zero also hugged Yuki, ''Thanks for having us this weekend, we really enjoyed ourselves.''

''You're welcome.'' said the little gal. She noticed that her brother and Zero didn't hug each other. ''Kaname you forgot to hug Zero.'' she reminded them as if it was here duty.

Kaname grinned sheepishly. ''You heard the lady, what are we waiting for?'' He opened up his arms. Zero went into them without hesitation. Kaname licked his ear making him suppress a moan. Then he whispered so that only Zero could hear, ''I wouldn't mind getting married.''

Zero gasped. ''Get out of here!'' he said loudly.

''Sweet dreams, both of you.'' Kaname took Yuki's hand and left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Here's another chappie like I promised. Only two days later. Thanks to all those who take their time to holaaa at me to let me know what they think. It's never too late to review so decide today and send them. Otherwise, take care of yourselves, for it's a very very mad out there. Ciao.**

**Ebony-Knight.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**That boy is mine!**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 9 **

Thursday morning came a little too fast. Zero stretched lazily, trying to get enough energy to drag his butt up, when Taki came running in and launched himself onto his bed. ''Get up, dad, or I'll be late for Kindergarten!'' He bounced excitedly, pulling on his father's arm impatiently. ''Today we're going to the amusement park, and then we'll have a picnic later on.''

''I'm up, I'm up.'' Zero said as he climbed off the bed. ''Let's go have breakfast, son.'' He darted out of the room and into the kitchen. He prepared Taki's bowl of cereal and toasted bread for himself then carried them on a tray to the living room. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and took a long sip. ''You're not interested in watching TV this morning?'' he asked because whenever Taki woke up his mind was always on the kids show. He was also like that too when he was young. Watching cartoons came first before anything.

''If I do that I will be late and the other kids will go without me. Miss Yagami said to be there on time or else she would leave without us. That's why I have to eat my breakfast very fast and make it on time.'' Taki explained.

''You don't have to eat fast or you will choke. We have enough time so just take it slow, ne?''

''Okay.'' Taki scooped a spoonful of cereal and ate.

''What do you think about Kaname?'' Zero suddenly asked. He had postponed talking to his son about his relationship with the pureblood for far too long. He didn't know what reaction he would get from him especially because Kaname was also male.

''I like him very much. He's so nice to me and protected us when that woman was saying bad things about us.''

''How do you know she was saying bad things?''

''She sounded so evil while we were having breakfast, I was a bit scared of her.'' Taki admitted.

''Don't worry, Kaname put her in her place.'' Zero chuckled. He remembered how fired the pureblood was on that day. _I wonder if Kaname will ever show me such anger. That was inevitable, of course. No relationship is perfect, we'll obviously have our ups and downs. A day will probably come when we'll have a lover's quarrel or a misunderstanding. It's not something I'm looking forward to though._

''You see, he takes good care of us. Even when you went out last time I knew you were in good hands, dad. That's why I let you go.''

''Huh? You let me go? You're talking as if I need your permission to go out. You're the child here, you need my permission before you do anything.'' Zero said.

''But you said we're a team, dad. We have to look out for each other because we only have each other. But I am glad Yuki and Kaname are in our life now, aren't you?'' Taki asked.

''Yeah, I am glad. Listen Taki.....Kaname and I.....uhh, how do I say this.....'' Zero scratched his head, ''we like each other very much. We are now in a relationship.'' _There I have said it._ This was proving diffucult than he thought.

''Does that mean you will get married?'' Taki asked expectantly.

''Whoa! Hold your horses. We're not ready to go down that lane..... yet.'' he added. ''When adults get into a relationship, they need time to get to know each other, to fall in love. When they're satisfied with each other and think that they're right each other, they make the decision whether they'll get married or live together. That's why we can't rush it. Kaname and I need time to get to know each other first then we will see what happens. If we can make each other happy before we move to _that _stage.'' he explained.

''Does he make you happy dad?''

Zero ruffled his son's hair. ''Yes son, I am very happy.''

''Thank God!'' Taki said. ''You're the best dad in the world and deserve to be happy. I love you!''

''Oh, I love you too, come here.'' Zero opened his arms for his son for a big hug. ''And you're the best son in the world. I am honored to have you in my life, to be your father. If you have any questions that you don't understand, please ask me and I'll do my best to clarify, okay?'' Taki nodded. ''Now hurry up and finish your breakfast.'' he put Taki back on his seat. _I hope I have explained the situation properly than last time. Don't want more embarrassing comments popping up unexpectedly._ He was glad that Kaname understood his son, otherwise it would cause a lot of tension between them when such comments were made.

He finished eating before Taki and went to get Taki's clothes for the day, ready. He went to the bathroom, put paste on Taki's toothbrush and then removed his t-shirt to get a quick shower, when the doorbell suddenly rang. Who could it be at this hour? He walked to the door and opened it. The smile on his face faded when he saw who stood there. ''What are you doing here?''

''Good morning, may I come in?'' Sara asked.

''How did you know where I live?'' Zero ignored her. So I was right after all. Something in my gut told me that, that wouldn't be the last time to see her. And what do you know, here she is, knocking at my door this early in the morning.

''I did some background check on you....'' Sara admitted.

''What?'' Zero raised his voice.

''Who's at the door, dad? Is it the postman?'' Taki asked.

''No...I will be right with you, son, continue eating.'' Zero said then turned to look at Sara again. ''You had no right to do that. What do you want from me?'' This woman was not to be trusted at all. Hadn't she given up yet on the pureblood? What business did she have coming here to his home?

''May I come in and talk to you.'' Sara persisted.

Zero looked outside his apartment to see if there was anyone else accompanying her, then let stepped aside to let her in. ''Make it fast, we're about to leave.'' Sara followed sneering at the small space in the apartment.

''How do you manage to live here with your child?'' she asked.

''Yes, is it a problem?'' Zero countered.

''It's just so small I feel like the walls are closing in on me.''

_Conceited bitch!_ ''Did you come here to lecture me on my living conditions? Nobody forced you to enter a commoners neighborhood in the first place, so if you don't feel comfortable, you can leave.'' Zero stopped and showed her where the door is just in case she had forgotten.

''I have finished eating- eep!'' Taki yelped. ''What is she doing here?''

''Go and brush your teeth, I will be right with you, okay?'' His son nodded. ''There's a good boy.'' Zero said as the little boy walked past them into the bathroom. He knew that Taki loved playing with water and wouldn't come out of the bathroom until he went to get him. ''Speak.''

Sara glared at him. _How dare he speak to me as if he's above me? I am a pureblood of high status._ ''I've been doing a lot of thinking I came up with the perfect solution for all of us.''

Zero had no idea where this conversation was heading but he let her talk, ''I'm listening......''

''Since you're a single father struggling to raise a son, I have organized a little something so that you will not have any more problems in life.'' she threw the beige bag that she was carrying at Zero, who reacted fast and caught it. He looked at her questioningly. ''Open it.'' she offered.

Zero didn't know what to think but opened the bag anyway. He gasped. ''What is the meaning of this?'' he asked furious now.

''That money is all yours, if you give up Kaname. I'll even be more generous and add another million if you decide to disappear from his life.'' Sara said. There was no way anyone could refuse such an amount. She continued when Zero remained silent, ''All I am asking is that you tell Kaname you're breaking up and he will turn to me. The last thing he needs in his life is a swindler. That lump will cater for you and your son's needs for the longest of time. Move to another country if you want '' she waited.

''Enough!'' his voice roared that shocked even Sara. ''Rich snobs like you really piss me off. You don't me and yet you talk as if you've had me all figured out. Well let me tell, you got it all wrong. I am with Kaname because I care about him. If you think I'll cut ties with him for something like this,'' Zero threw the bag back at her with much force to match his anger, ''then think again. I will not give him up, not to you or the devil himself. Why do you still insist on getting him back? Didn't he make himself clear last time I saw you? Didn't he say that he has already moved on? Why won't you let us be? Why can't you let him go?''

Sara turned her head away. ''Someone like you wouldn't understand. It's very difficult especially if you're a pureblood. We have to fight to secure our status and positions in life.'' Sara explained.

''But there is no meaning to fight anymore. Kaname already made it clear who he wants to be with. So unless he tells me otherwise, stop this foolishness. I don't know what happened between you two, but aren't you the one who betrayed him? You had your chance and you blew it. If he wants to reconsider he will contact you, I'm the wrong person to approach.'' Zero tried to keep his voice down. He didn't want Taki hearing their conversation.

''You will not accept the money?'' Sara asked. She couldn't believe Zero had turned down that large sum. _He's a fool to think a chance like this will come again._ ''You'll continue living here in this......trashy place, when you can offer your son a good life with money?''

''I don't want your money. If I need to provide for my son, I'll work hard for it, so you can take you money and shove it down your throat because I don't need it. I believe in honesty and nothing about you is honest. You think you can just come here and have your way. You're in the wrong place and you've got the wrong person. Now get out!'' Zero shouted and walked her to the door.

Sara looked so troubled. She laughed, although she wasn't very happy. _Where did things go wrong? How can I lose to this man? A human, of all the things in the world. Now I have to move on to plan B. _''This isn't over yet, Kaname will be mine.''

''Get a life!'' he shut the door on her face. _The nerve, of that bitch. I really hope that I've seen the last of her this time. She now knows that I can't be bought so there's no reason for her to show up again. Hopefully she'll get that through her head. I wonder if I should tell Kaname that she came here. Maybe not. I have handled the situation well, so there's absolutely no need for him to intervene. Everything is under control_. Or that's what he hoped.

He walked toward the bathroom. Just as expected, Taki was busy playing with water. ''Have you brushed you teeth properly?''

''Yes. Why was that scary woman here?'' Taki asked.

''It was nothing, don't worry about it.'' Zero said. ''Let's get you ready for kindergarten, you don't wanna be late, do you?'' he changed the subject. He was glad that Taki didn't ask any further questions regarding Sara because honestly, he didn't feel like talking about her. He helped Taki into fresh clothes, packed for him a snack and something to drink, then had a quick shower. When they were ready, his cell phone began ringing. He cursed. What now? He looked at the screen to see who was calling but it was private number.

''Hello?'' he asked.

''It's me, how're you doing?'' Kaname asked.

''Oh, it's you.'' Zero said.

''I know we talked last night but I just thought about you and wanted to hear your voice. You don't sound so good, did I call you at a bad time?''

''No, I am glad you called but we're on our way out, can we talk later?''

''Yes, no problem.'' Kaname said. ''Are you really okay?'' he persisted.

''I am fine. Gotta go now.'' Zero hung up and they left the house.

Unknown to them someone was following them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaname looked at the phone and put it down. He knew it wasn't a good idea to call Zero because he had said he usually had his hands full in the mornings getting ready for work and seeing to his son. But he just had this gut feeling that made him think that Zero needed him. Call it a sixth sense, or whatever, he always believed in it. They had been calling each other every day evening and talked for hours until Zero complained that he had to get some sleep. He had asked Zero to come over to his place but he had refused because Taki's kindergarten was so far away from his mansion and they would have to wake up extra early to get him ready.

He really admired Zero's parenting skills. He cared deeply for his son. Some people wouldn't understand his reasoning but Kaname understood only too well. He wanted to be with Zero every other day but not if it would cause his son's suffering. He would be patient and wait for the weekend when they would have ttime on their side. A knock came at his door.

''Come in!'' he called.

''Good morning Kaname-sama!'' Aido said as he walked into the room.

''Morning!'' Kaname replied. ''What can I do for you?''

''There's an invitation here for you to attend in two weeks time.''

Kaname raised an eyebrow. ''Who is it from?''

''Rido Kuran. Apparently he's holding an engagement party for his new flame and requests your presence there.'' Aido explained. ''Of course you don't want to go, I wonder why he wasted his time sending you the invitation in the first place. Some people just don't know when to quit.''

''I accept.'' Kaname said.

''I'll take care... what did you say?'' Aido asked. _Did I hear my own things. _

''I will attend the party.''

''Are you sure? I mean he's the one who....''

''That is all in the past. I have moved on. Come to think of it, I don't feel any anger when I think about what happened but rather relieved.''

''Wow, Kaname-sama, you have really changed. I never thought I would hear you say those words.''

''Do you have some you care about?'' Kaname asked as Aido considered his question. He continued, ''I do. There's someone I care about very much.''

''What does it feel like?''

''I always want to be close to him, to be near him, to hold him and never let go. He's the only person on my mind. I'm always thinking about him, I want to protect him all my life, to treasure him and when he smiles, I know it's alright.'' Kaname said dreamily.

''Him? Do you mean that boy?'' Aido asked. _I should have known,_ _he's still infatuated with that human. What was his name again....Zero. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. _He never thought Kaname would ever fall for a man, and human at that.

''Exactly. That boy is mine.''

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Short chappie, but more drama coming up in the next, stay tuned. Many thanks for the reviews, keep em coming. **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Hook me up!**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 10**

The next day at work, Zero couldn't help but be excited and nervous at the same time. He was going to Kaname's and the idea of spending the whole weekend with the pureblood was enough to make him shudder with anticipation. Kaname had called again the previous night and they had talked again for long. It felt like he was sixteen again. _Only he can make me feel this way. _Of course, he didn't tell the pureblood about Sara's visit. He believed he had handled the situation well and didn't need to run to Kaname about it.

_Thank God it's Friday! I can't want to get outta here and just go home and relax._ Maybe the whole Sara shit was weighing down on him. He hadn't expected her to show up at his apartment let alone see her again. And to think that, she could bribe him to get out of Kaname's life. _That woman has a lot of guts, I'll give her that much. And no shame._ He wondered why she would stoop so low as to try and buy him. _Doesn't she know that what I feel for Kaname runs deep?_ She probably had no idea, that's why she showed up at his apartment in the first place.

''Someone's in a good mood today.'' Hikari interrupted his thoughts.

''You could say that.......'' Zero offered.

''Good for you, that you're not on edge like yesterday. It makes me nervous when you get like that because you never concentrate on your work and that only threatens to get fired. I don't think there's another co-worker like you out there.'' Hikari smiled at him.

''Thanks, we have those days sometimes, sorry that I don't know how to hide my moods.''

''Not everybody can know that you're in a bad mood unless they really know you.''

''And I suppose you know me?'' Zero asked.

''Only, too well. This is not a lecture or something. You have a son that depends on you and I wouldn't like to see both of you suffering. I'm only looking for your well being.''

''I know.....thanks.'' Zero rubbed her arm. ''I appreciate it.''

''So what happened to make you like that?'' Hikari suddenly asked.

Zero's smile faded. ''I don't want to talk about.''

''That bad, huh?''

''Just drop it, will you!'' Zero said through clenched teeth.

''Okay, okay, don't get touchy on me again.'' Hikari said and left the kitchen.

Zero sighed. He was grateful that Hikari cared enough to put him back on the right track when he was swaying. He needed that. She was good at her work and he couldn't ask for a better working colleague. She always had his back and if there was anything he could do for her then he wouldn't hesitate to do it.

The rest of the day flew by as Zero went on about his work. Just as he was about to go home, Ruka his boss called for him. He went to her office which was also in the same building. He wondered what she wanted from him because it was so unusual for her to call him. In the past when she had a problem with him, she would just say it there and then, no matter who was listening. He knocked at the door and entered.

''Oh, Zero, come in. How was your day?'' Ruka asked smiling.

_Okay, this is totally weird. She's asking me how my day was? Never thought the day would come._ ''My day was fine, thanks for asking, _boss_.'' he stressed that last word.

''Stop being so formal, will you?''

''What's this all about, boss?'' Zero persisted.

''Not one to beat around the bushes, are you?'' Ruka said. ''Well, let's see.....I wanted to ask you about the two men who came here for lunch, the other day. Do you remember?''

Zero paused to think about it. He had a clue about who she might be talking about. ''Yeah, what about them?''

''I was wondering if you're good acquaintances with the raven-haired man?''

''You mean, Kaname?'' Zero asked.

''So his name is Kaname? Nice name.'' Ruka said. ''Can you hook us up?''

''What?'' Zero asked surprised. Of all the things, he had not expected her to ask that of him. This is gonna turn ugly. He cleared his throat, ''Eh.....I don't know...''

''Is he married?'' Ruka didn't let him finish his sentence. Zero shook his head. ''Then it's okay, right.......You'll introduce me to him, right?''

''I........'' he wanted so much to refuse but what would his boss think. There was no harm in introducing two people was there? Except that the person in question was already _seeing_ him. How could he refuse? ''But I just met him not too long ago.'' Zero lamented.

''It doesn't matter if you met him yesterday, the main issue is that you know him so introducing us shouldn't be a problem.''

''You want me to introduce you, that all?'' Zero asked.

''Yes, that's all.''

''Fine. I will ask him to come here and meet you. But I can't promise you anything else.'' What kind of shit have I gotten myself into? He wasn't even sure whether Kaname would agree to meet her.

''That's all I ask of you, I'll do the rest once......'' Ruka winked at him, ''......if you know what I mean.''

''If that's all, I'm outta here.'' he walked to the door.

''Have a nice weekend.'' Ruka said.

Oh, I will, Zero wanted to say. ''You too.'' he called as he left.

He went to the supermarket and bought some basics, before picking Taki up from the kindergarten. At home, he prepared dinner as his son watched TV. Then he took a quick shower and got dressed. When he finished he packed clothes for their visit to Kaname's then went to join his son. ''Dinner is ready, Taki, go and wash your hands.''

''What are we having, dad?'' Taki asked.

''Baked potatoes with minced meat.'' Zero answered. ''You're hungry, aren't you?''

''Yeah!'' Taki said and ran past him into the bathroom. When he came back they sat together and began eating. ''We're going over to Kaname's for the weekend, aren't we?'' the little boy asked.

''Yes, so eat up because you'll need your strength to play with Yuki, ne?''

''Hai!'' Taki agreed. He chewed his food and spoke again. ''Tonight I will not wake up, scared like last time and start looking for you. I'll be a brave boy and stay put.''

''Why do you say that?'' Zero asked.

''Because I woke up and bothered everyone.''

''You didn't bother anyone. You can always call for me, if you're afraid. I'll always come to you if you need me, okay?'' Zero encouraged his son.

''Will you sleep with Kaname tonight?'' Taki asked.

Zero choked. What was he going to do with his son and his innocent questions? After recovering, he spoke again, ''I don't know what you mean.'' he played innocent too.

''I would like to know where to look for you in case I need you.'' Taki explained.

''Oh, I will probably be in his room, I'm not sure.''

''What do you mean, don't you want to sleep with him, dad?''

Omg! I am not having this conversation with my son, someone tell me, I am not having this conversation with my son! ''I.......'' Zero was about to answer when his cell phone began ringing. Saved. ''Hello?''

''Hi!'' Kaname said on the other end of the line. ''Are you guys ready?''

''Yeah, we're all packed, just having dinner.''

''Sorry, maybe I should call you after half an hour?'' Kaname suggested.

''No, no, I can talk. Are you through with work?'' Zero asked.

''Actually I'm on my way to your place. Should I pick you guys right away or do you still need more time?''

''We agreed that you'd come here straight from work, so why don't you join us for dinner?''

''That would be great, thanks.'' Kaname said.

''See you in a while.'' he hung up.

Zero looked around his apartment to make sure it was tidy. He took the rest of the food and put it in the oven so that it would get cold by the time Kaname arrived. Then he went back to the table and sat. ''Kaname is on his way here.'' he told his son.

''Really? Is he coming to pick us up?'' Zero nodded. ''I can't wait to see him again.'' Taki said.

Good to know that I'm not the only one looking forward to seeing the pureblood again. A few minutes later the door bell rang. Well, that didn't take long. Zero walked to the door his heart beating faster with every step he took, and swung it open. Kaname stood there, young, carefree......and heart-stoppingly beautiful. ''Hey......'' he said.

The pureblood just stood there, his eyes seducing Zero, teasing him....slow, sweet and sure. Suddenly for some inexplicable reason, the atmosphere between them changed with an electric, exhilarating anticipation...their breathing altered. Zero bit his lip.

The pureblood lunged at him pushing him against the wall and before he knew it, Kaname had both of his hands in a vice-like grip, above his head and pinning Zero to the wall using his hips. Then his lips were on Zero's. Kaname thrust his tongue seeking an opening and Zero let him in. The pureblood took advantage, his tongue hot and wet, exploring. Zero's tongue tentatively stroked the purebloods' and joined his in a slow erotic dance that was all about touch and sensation, bumping and grinding.

Zero moaned. _Holy shit! I have never been kissed like this..... _

Kaname grasped Zero's chin and held him in place....... Zero felt so helpless, his hands pinned, his face held and his hips restrained. He could feel Kaname's erection against his belly. _Omg! He wants me....and Kami knows I want him too, here and now but........._

''You're so sweet,'' Kaname murmured.

Zero pushed him away. ''Uh.......If we don't stop now, I have a feeling that I will be your dinner, tonight.''

Kaname smirked. ''I wouldn't mind devouring you. I would enjoy every single bite.'' he was glad that he was inside Zero's apartment and there was not an audience to see his erection.

''I'm sure you would, come in.'' Zero ushered him in. Taki jumped from his seat when he saw the pureblood.

''How are you?'' He hugged the little boy.

''Fine thank, you. I missed you.'' Taki said.

''I missed you too.'' Kaname said and put the little boy back on his seat.

Zero went to the kitchen to bring the food in the oven. He also brought an extra plate for Kaname. ''Dig in.'' he said.

Kaname smiled at him. ''Thanks.'' he said and helped himself to the meal.

Zero remained silent and watched as the pureblood and his son talked. Kaname glance his way a few times. The way he interacted with Taki, one would think they'd known each other for a long time. He didn't know of many rich people who were so kind. And kind to children. He considered himself really lucky to have met Kaname. His son continued telling Kaname stories until they finished eating. Zero cleared the table and carried the dishes to the kitchen. He filled the sink with hot, soapy water and put the dishes in. He washed them quickly because he didn't want to leave them like that the whole weekend.

He went to the bedroom, took the suitcase he had packed and stood it near the front door together with Taki's car seat. ''I am ready when you are.'' Zero announced.

Kaname stood up and so did Taki. ''Then let's go.'' he said smiling at Zero. He carried the car seat in one hand while Taki held his other. Zero followed behind them with the suitcase. In the packing, he opened the boot and put the suitcase in while Zero helped Taki into the car. Kaname went and opened the passengers' door and waited for Zero to get in. He leaned across to find the safety belt.

''What are you doing? I can do that alone.'' Zero complained but Kaname ignored him. The pureblood was so close and intent on what he was doing. If I only lean forward, my nose will be in his hair.....his scent, clean, fresh, heavenly, but he was effectively immobile. Kaname glanced up at him and smiled like he was enjoying, his eyes heated....he was so tantalizing close.

''No escaping,'' he whispered. ''Tonight you are mine.'' he added softly, reached out and gently caressed Zero's cheek, running his long fingers down his chin, which he grasped between his thumb and forefinger. Kaname leaned forward and planted a brief, chaste kiss on his lips. Zero was left reeling....his insides clenching at the thrilling, unexpected touch of his lips.

They drove silently to the mansion. It was already dark when they arrived. Yuki was so excited to see them and after a short greeting, she and Taki disappeared to the TV room. Zero and Kaname were left standing in the large hallway looking at each other. ''I'll go and unpack some of Taki's stuff. I still don't know where he will sleep, where I'll sleep.''

''I'll have Izumi prepare a room if he prefers to sleep alone. Ask him first then let me know, maybe he wants to sleep in Yuki's bedroom like last time.'' Kaname said looking at him. ''You will grace my bed.''

Zero gulped. ''Does that mean you're going to make love to me tonight?'' he asked.

Kaname smirked. ''I don't make love. I fuck.....hard.'' The look on Zero's face was priceless. ''But I'll make an exception this time since you're still a virgin. ''

Zero's mouth dropped open. _Fuck........hard.......Holy shit! That sounds so....hot. _

''I'm going to have a shower, then I can enjoy my dessert slowly, since I didn't have any.'' With that he left an astonished Zero, gaping.

* * *

**Lemon alert, lemon alert in the next chappie. I'll try to make it as steamy as possible. Those who get nosebleeds should gather tissues, those who get aroused easily should get extra pairs of panties or under wears. Kaname must get cleaned up before he devours Zero, lol. Thanks for all the reviews you guys sent. I'm always happy to know what you think about my fic. Your corrections and encouragements are really appreciated. Cheers n' stay tuned. **

**Ebony-Knight. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Appease me!**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 11 **

Several minutes after Kaname had left, he stood in the large hall all alone. He couldn't possible follow the pureblood, who had made it very clear that he was planning to have him for dessert. He was tempted to take the suitcase that he had brought along, upstairs but he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. That would be like walking into the lion's den..... Not knowing what to do with himself, Zero decided to go join the kids in the TV room. ''Hey, mind if I join you?'' he asked.

''Sure, no problem.'' Yuki said. ''Where is Kaname?''

''He went to have a shower.'' Zero replied.

''Ohhh…...'' Yuki said.

''What are you guys watching, anyway?'' Zero changed the subject. The thought of the pureblood naked was enough to make his blood boil. He needed to focus on other things other than water running down Kaname's body.

''The Lion King. '' Taki said. ''Come sit next to me, dad.''

_Great!_ Zero took a seat next to his son. He had watched The Lion King countless of times with Taki. He loved the show very much himself. Especially the three hyenas. He always had a good laugh remembering their scenes. Although he was an adult, he still liked to watch cartoons and animes. He could never get enough of them. Whenever he had some free time he would do exactly that. He also liked to read a good manga once in a while. They sat silently and enjoyed the show. Taki recited the lines of the show that he knew very well of head as if he was the director. It would have been annoying if one hadn't watched it before.

But somewhere in between the movie, the little boy fell asleep on his father's lap. Zero let him sleep for a while longer and then turned to Yuki. ''Did Taki tell you where he wants to sleep tonight?'' he asked.

''He said he was going to sleep in his own room tonight and prove to us, that he's not a fraidy cat. Of course I told him we don't think he is but he insisted that he would sleep alone. I will ask Izumi to prepare the bed for him, ne?'' Yuki walked to the where the telephone was and dialed an extension number.

''Thanks.'' Zero listened as the little girl spoke. He would have gone and prepared the bed himself. He didn't need servants taking care of him. He wasn't used to this kind of life. Yuki was also very kind. You could hear how she spoke to the servants in the house to know that. _She will turn out to be a fine young lady someday, unlike Sara, who looked down upon others. _

Zero laid his son on the sofa and went to get his pajama from the suitcase. On his was back, he met Izumi. ''The bed is ready, Zero-sama.''

''Thank you, Izumi.'' Zero said.

''If that will be all, excuse me.'' Izumi bowed and left. Zero went back to the TV room and gently scooped up his son from the sofa. Yuki followed him until they reached the room Taki was supposed to sleep in. She opened the door for them but didn't enter further into the room. Zero placed his son on the bed and looked at her questioningly.

''I'm going to bed too, if you need anything, you can ask Kaname or Izumi.'' Yuki said.

''Thanks for everything, Yuki, have a good night.'' Zero said smiling.

''You too.'' Yuki said and left.

Zero changed his son into his pajama and tucked him in. Taki slept like a log and didn't wake up even for a moment. He was glad that he had decided to watch the movie, he was less nervous that he was before. _I wonder what the pureblood is doing now._ Should I go and looked for him? He kissed Taki on the forehead and walked to the door. He looked back, one more time and smiled, before switching off the lights. He closed the door gently and began walking only to run into Kaname.

''There you're......I've been looking for you?'' Kaname said.

Zero looked at the man standing in front of him, in a red, silky robe. ''Have you now?'' Zero asked in a deep seductive voice, although, truthfully he was a nervous wreck. ''I've just put Taki to bed.'' he said.

''Is he asleep already?''

''Yes, he must have been really tired.''

''Yuki has also gone to bed, you know what that means, don't you?'' Kaname asked.

_That you're going to…..fuck me.....hard?_ Zero wanted to reply but instead pretended not to know what the pureblood was talking about. ''I don't know what you're talking about.'' he said and tried to walk past Kaname but the pureblood pinned him on the wall.

''Of course you do. I am ready for some dessert now.''

''Keep joking like that and I'll thrust a cross in your chest.'' Zero warned.

Kaname smirked. ''Rather than being thrust, I prefer doing the thrusting myself.''

''W-what exactly do you have in mind, to thrust?''

''I'd rather show you but not quite yet. Come.......'' he moved back and took Zero's hand and led him down the hall and into his room. Once they were inside the room, he let go of Zero's hand and walked over to the wine cabinet to the right of the door.

Zero looked around the beautifully decorated but still manly room. The curtains were dark, blood red velvet and the bed was covered with black silk sheets. Nothing looked out of place, just as he remembered. Speaking of the bed.......The first time he was in here, Kaname had asked him if he wanted to try out the bed and he had declined. _Looks like tonight, I'm really going to try it, huh?_ There was a sofa facing the big bed, so he walked over. Instead of sitting on it, he sat down on the thick carpet, one elbow on the sofa.

Suddenly the pureblood was kneeling down behind him. He pressed his body against Zero's._ It's getting hot in here. _All Zero could feel, was the heat radiating off him.

Kaname leaned close and whispered huskily in his ear. ''Drink some wine, it will help you relax.'' As Kaname gave him the glass of wine, their fingers touched sending electric jolts through their bodies. Zero closed his eyes as Kaname's lips touched his ear, followed by his tongue tracing the shell of the ear. Shivers ran through him. He moaned softly and leaned back against Kaname's hard body.

Kaname slid his arm around Zero's waist, pulling him even closer against him.

Zero felt the pureblood's desire. He shivered in anticipation and pressed his back against it.

Kaname panted, his warm breath fanning Zero's neck. Hot lips slid down the column of Zero's neck, making his heartbeat quicken. His already sharpened senses set on fire, his skin and whole body ached, yearning for the pureblood's touch. Zero bit on his lower lip to suppress another moan. He sipped his wine again. He had to be silent otherwise the whole household would know that he was being ravished.

Suddenly Kaname stood up. Zero turned his head upwards to look at him, an eyebrow raised. ''Stand up.'' Zero drank the rest of his wine in one gulp then did as he was asked. Kaname took Zero's glass and set it on the small glass table next to the sofa. He also gulped down his wine and put the empty glass down.

He looked up and their eyes met.

Kaname started caressing his chest. ''Hmmm........'' Zero murmured and soon the pureblood's hands were under his shirt. He was dying to feel more of Zero. He pulled Zero's shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. His hands found their way to his jeans to unbutton and unzip them. Sliding one hand inside, his palm pushed Zero's erection through his boxers making him moan. _Kami-sama! Will I survive this night?_ Zero was amazed at how wonderful Kaname's touch felt. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and that through his underwear!

Zero could only watch as Kaname hands moved to his sides and he began pulling his jeans lower and lower. He stepped out of the jeans that had pooled around his feet and tossed them out of the way. Kaname looked up and their eyes met again, this time, sending a wave of fire through the pureblood's body. He ever so slowly pulled Zero's boxers lower and lower until they were on the floor and he was face to face with his incredible arousal. Zero quickly covered himself with his hands.

''Don't hide from me, Zero. Let me look at you, let me worship and adore you.'' Kaname said and Zero slowly let his hands fall to his sides. ''You're so beautiful.'' he said making Zero flush.

Kaname ran his palm along the length of it, purposely avoiding the tip and heard Zero groan. Zero watched as the pureblood wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly stroked him. His head fell back and he closed his eyes as the pureblood continued stroking him. His eyes snapped open again, when he felt Kaname drag his tongue across the tip of his shaft. He watched as the pureblood did it again. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was in absolute bliss, teasing him, tormenting him. He had never seen Kaname look quite so enthralled in what he was doing like that before.

When the pureblood opened his mouth and he felt the slick heat of his lips wrapped around the head, Zero was certain he was in heaven. Kaname moved his hand and mouth together in a torturously slow rhythm, his tongue every now and then flicking across the head and making Zero groan.

Zero's right hand moved to rest on the pureblood's head, his fingers wrapping in his hair, though he made sure not to move. He didn't want Kaname to stop. He wasn't sure if he would ever want him to stop. It was just too wonderful for it to end. He could feel amazing pulling sensations as Kaname used just the perfect amount of suction and soon Zero's knees were shaking and he had to fight to keep his hips from thrusting on their own. Kaname looked up at him, his dark eyes sparking with mischief, while Zero's widened before rolling back in his head as the pureblood took more of him into his mouth, allowing his cock to slide deep into his throat.

_Does this man have no gag reflex?_ was Zero's last thought before he felt his body begin to tense. He was close and when he opened his eyes, ready to warn Kaname, he found that he knew. He had to know because he had the most wicked gleam in his eyes, and then his free hand, the one not stroking in time with the movements of his wonderful mouth, came up to cup Zero's balls. At first it was a gentle touch but soon he had a firm hold on them.

Kaname could feel that he was about to _cum_ and he decided to drive him over the edge by carefully dragging his teeth down his length until just the head remained in his mouth. He sucked a bit harder while swirling his tongue over the tip and tugging lightly on his balls all at the same time. Fireworks went off behind his eyes as, Zero climaxed. His hand tightened in Kaname's hair as his _cum_ filled the pureblood's mouth. He expected Kaname to pull away, but he didn't. Instead he continued his ministrations, milking him of every drop he was worth.

When Kaname finally released him, licking his lips in the most erotic way, Zero dropped to his knees before him, no longer able to keep himself upright in the wake of such a powerful orgasm. He pulled the pureblood to him and kissed him with every bit of passion and appreciation he could muster, tasting himself on Kaname's tongue, mixing with the sweet flavor of wine, that lingered on his own. Deciding that he needed more of the pureblood, Zero's hands undid the knot of Kaname's robe allowing him to remove the thin piece of cloth, leaving the pureblood completely bare for his perusal. Kaname enjoyed the attention, as Zero showered his throat and shoulder with kisses. But he wasn't finished yet.

''Ahn....'' Zero moaned, suddenly as Kaname found his nipples and squeezed them gently. The pureblood helped him lay down on the carpet, all the while showering him with kisses, and then began his path down Zero's body. Kaname's hands slid over every inch of his skin, the soft touch leaving goose bumps in its wake. His lips and tongue worshipped Zero's body as no spot was left untouched. He sucked on his neck until he was sure it would leave a mark, pulling back to admire the love bite before moving on to leave several more in random places like he was leaving his mark on Zero's body, even if it would fade in a few days.

Kaname found that he quite enjoyed his little whimpers and took his time, purposely avoiding where he knew Zero wanted him to touch the most. When he was sure he was just about ready to scream in frustration his fingers and tongue moved in to make Zero scream in pleasure instead. He licked his finger and ever so slowly sunk one long finger into Zero's tight passage.

Zero tensed.

Kaname paused. ''I'm not going to hurt you, Zero.'' He continued his erotic torture slowly at first until he felt Zero's hands in his hair as he tried to force him to use more pressure. Giving him what he wanted, Kaname reveled in Zero's gasps and moans as he brought him closer and closer to the edge only to back off at the last second. Finally he bypassed two fingers altogether, pressing three into Zero's twitching core.

It was like music to his ears as Zero came, crying out his name. The sound of his name on Zero's lips, especially at the pinnacle of his pleasure, had to be the best thing he'd ever heard in his entire life. He continued to pump three fingers slowly in and out of him, allowing Zero to come down from his high all the while preparing him for what was to come. He was quite well endowed and the last thing he wanted to do was to cause him pain.

He paused for a moment, wondering why he was so concerned about this particular person. He'd never cared to take extra time to prepare his past lovers, to take him fully without pain. Hell, he'd never really gone down on a man to begin with, but there was just something about this one. He wanted to please Zero. He wanted to make him climax over and over again until dawn. He loved the taste of him and couldn't get enough. And the idea of hurting him, made his chest tighten painfully. He didn't understand it at all, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was going to make sure he felt no pain; that he enjoyed every second of his time with him.

He could feel Zero's walls twitching with aftershocks from his most recent orgasm and he moved his fingers apart, a bit to stretch his tight passage in preparation for his entry. He wanted nothing more at that moment than to be buried in his heat, to thrust into his wonderful and willing body over and over again. Suddenly he scooped Zero off the carpet and carried him bridal style to the bed. Zero moaned the loss of his fingers. ''So impatient and eager, are we?'' he asked as laid him gently on his bed and crawled over him. He leaned over the bedside table and took the small, bottle of oil that was on top of it. ''I like that you're so submissive to me.'' He opened it and coated his cock with the oil.

''Kaname.....'' Zero said in a breathy voice. ''I want to feel you inside me....I can't wait anymore......fuck me.'' he begged as the pureblood rubbed his dick.

''Your wish is my command.'' He knelt between Zero's legs, his throbbing erection brushing at his entrance. ''Tell me if it hurts, if you want me to stop, okay?''

Zero nodded, lifting his hips, causing them both to moan at the friction. Kaname took hold of his aching cock and lined himself up before pushing slowing into him. He watched Zero's eyes, wanting to make sure he felt no pain. He looked beautiful as he moaned softly at the invasion. Zero's hands slid down the pureblood's sides to his hips, digging his nails in as he tried to pull him closer, not wanting to wait. He lifted his hips and hissed in pleasure as his hot passage engulfed Kaname completely. ''Yeah.....fuck me!'' he squeezed the purebloods' ass as encouragement.

Kaname was surprised he wasn't in pain because he was tighter than any woman he'd ever been with, and he groaned as he felt Zero's muscles tense, tightening even more around his length. His left hand was on the bed beside Zero's head for support while his right trailed down the curves of his side, teasing while he pulled back slightly before sliding into his depths once more. When they both moaned in pleasure, he did it again, pulling out further this time until only the tip of his cock was inside. When Zero nails scratched down his back, Kaname thrust a bit more forcefully.

''Ahhhhhh…….....harder….......'' Zero cried.

He responded so beautifully to his every move and soon Kaname was using his supernatural speed to slide in and out of Zero's delicious heat, thrusting faster and harder while every sound he made drove him on. When his inner walls began to quiver and tighten around him he slowed his movements, letting his smirk show when Zero groaned in disappointment. He'd been so close. Kaname leaned down to kiss him, grinding his hips against Zero's while his right hand moved to tease his pink peaks one by one. He felt as Zero wrapped his legs around his hips while his hands slipped around his neck and fisted in his hair rich raven hair.

He was certain that he'd never experienced something as intimate as he was at that moment. Zero was wrapped around him, holding him tightly as they stared into each other's eyes. The pureblood's hand came up to caress his cheek, allowing his thumb to trace his bottom lips. He rotated his hips against Zero's, knowing that he was hitting just the right spot when Zero's eyes rolled back in his head. Repeating the movement, he leaned down and kissed Zero softly before he pulled out completely.

Kaname's kisses were tender, moving down his jaw and throat until he buried his nose in Zero's hair. He'd never felt anything like what was coming over him just then. He'd never felt so safe and secure as he did in Zero's arms and the very idea frightened him so much he couldn't bring himself to look at his face. He managed to push the unnerving feelings away. He wanted to watch when his lover came. He wanted Zero to be looking into his eyes when he pushed him over the edge. ''Zero......'' he said with a groan as Zero's hips ground against his eagerly. ''Look at me.''

Zero opened his eyes and smiled for a moment before the sensations he was inspiring caused him to moan again. The pureblood brought him closer and closer to the edge, knowing he would be there soon as well. Kaname's lips locked with his once more while his hand slipped between their bodies, giving him Zero more pleasure. It was just what he needed and he pulled back to watch Zero climax. He kept his eyes open and locked with Kaname's for as long as he could, but soon they slid closed. At that point didn't matter though; as Kaname's eyes had closed as well as Zero's, tight, clenching walls threw him off the cliff into ecstasy. The muscles in his back and abdomen tightened and he felt the most incredible heat pulsing through him as he filled Zero with his seed. His passage still twitched around him, drawing out his orgasm until he was sure he would pass out.

He slumped against Zero, his elbow barely keeping him from crushing him but he had no complaints. Zero ran his hands absently through his long raven hair and gently caressed his lover's back while he caught his breath and regained his senses. When he could control his muscles again, Kaname rolled them so that he was on his back and Zero lay draped over him, their bodies still intimately connected. Zero rested head rested on Kaname's chest as the pureblood stroked his hair, smiling as he drifted off to sleep, Kaname following soon after.

* * *

**There you go, ladies and gentlemen. Let me hear it, how did I do in this chappie? Did you like the lemon. Hell, it's 1:26 am finally finished writing. Please send those reviews, will ya? It's funny, sometimes when I open my mail box, I see like 10 new messages. I get so excited and guess what….. all are story alert, favourite story etc. Imagine the look on my face when I get only one review out of all those. So common people, if you like my fic, holaa. Anyway, just knowing that there are people who enjoy it, makes me feel better. I will work hard for you those chosen few. I still thank those who've supported me with their reviews in the former chapters. I really appreciate you guys. By the way anyone knows some animes like 07-Ghost, E's otherwise, good bishounen animes, arigatou! Lots of love and kisses.......Ebony-Knight.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Midnight snack!**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 12 **

Kaname was woken up by Zero who now sitting on top of him, naked. The beautiful sight of his lover was enough to make him rock hard again. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. _We've only managed to get three hours sleep and he still wants another round. Hmmm......Who am I to deny him? _He allowed his hands to travel up Zero's chest, pinching those tight nipples, then palmed each and massaged in circular movements. Zero certainly seemed to like it as his back arched, pressing his breasts into the pureblood's hands. ''What do you want, Zero?'' he asked wanting to hear him plead for his touch, for his cock.

Zero smirked. He moved forward straddling Kaname's hips and leaned to whisper in his ear. ''I want a midnight snack.'' he said.

The hungry look in Zero's eyes, hazed with passion and desire, made Kaname pull him down and capture his lips in a hungry and heated kiss. His hands roamed down Zero's back, caressing the heated skin, as it traveled lower and lower, exploring every dip and curve of his body. ''All wet and ready for me, are you?'' he asked. The path of his hand found its way back to Zero's spine and fisted in his hair, pulling his head back and to the side to expose his neck. He wanted so bad to taste Zero's blood but he wasn't sure whether, he would allow it.

Zero found himself yielding willingly to the purebloods every touch and caress. He could feel Kaname's desire for him, knew that he hungered for his blood, how much he wanted to have it, and it made him feel warm and cared for like nothing he had ever felt before. He broke the kiss and sat up.

Kaname watched as Zero took his cock and gently rubbed it to full erection. The rush of need hit him with a wave of heat so strong that he felt fevered and was panting like a bull. The last shreds of his control slipped from his grasp as a growl of promised lust filled the air. The need gripped him so strongly that he could hardly talk. Still he forced himself to speak. ''Turn around.......!'' he tossed Zero around on his hands and knees. ''I will fuck you now!''

With one single hard thrust, Kaname buried his cock deep within his wetness. _He's still so tight._ Tighter than anything he ever had in his long memory. Zero on the other hand could not get over how huge Kaname was. The pureblood filled him to capacity, stretching him almost to the point of pain, but it felt so good. Kaname began pounding into his willing sheathe. He could not get enough of the heat that welcomed him and embraced him. The sight of his ass presented in the air drove him nuts. He lost control of his sanity and pounded even harder, each thrust long and sure.

''How do you feel Zero?'' Kaname asked.

Zero could not find the words to speak. Kaname slow his strokes waiting for an answer. ''I feel sooooooo good....so alive....'' Zero replied. The pureblood brutalized his body, making him snarl like a wild animal as he continuously hit his sweet spot.

''Ohhh......ohhhhh.......ohhhhhhh!'' Zero came even as Kaname continue to ride him.

Kaname leaned over him until he had him caged in his arms. He pushed Zero until he was lying on his stomach, letting him get even deeper. The sound of skin slapping skin magnified against the room. ''Who fucks you best?'' Kaname grunted in his ear and pulled his cock out, but not completely.

''Y-you.....Kaname-sama.'' Zero answered.

He thrust back in.

''Ahhhh........'' Zero moaned. The pureblood sheathed himself deeply into his hot and writhing depths, groaning as he filled Zero with his rod. Zero opened himself as far as he could to let him thrust as deep as possible into his tight passage. As Kaname ground into him, he shuddered again in release, leaving him panting for more.

Kaname felt the ripple of his lover's muscles, as they clenched around his shaft and also shuddered with the intensity. He paused only for a moment to let Zero recover from his release and then pulled back and thrust deeply again into the convulsing form. Each stroke sent a rush of fire through his own blood, building the coil of heat in his own loins. Again and again, he thrust deep into Zero's welcoming heat, increasing his pace. Zero met him thrust for thrust as he arched his hips up to meet him. This brought them both a sensual intensity that surpassed anything they'd ever known. Kaname leaned towards his ear, to nip and nuzzle on his neck. Suddenly Kaname pulled out of him completely.

Zero moaned.

Kaname turned him around easily, so that he was lying on his back and kissed him deeply. ''Hold your legs up.'' he breathed. Zero held his legs up so that each of his calves were on the pureblood's shoulders.

''Put it in.....put it in....'' Zero cried impatiently.

Kaname thrust into him again.

He picked up the pace of his thrusts, plunging deep into Zero's pulsing core. His own throbbing arousal seemed to swell impossibly more and get harder and harder with each delicious thrust into Zero's hot, tight sheath. He never knew he could be filled with such want, need, desire... hunger for another being. Zero gave him so much pleasure and he strove to give him back just as much if not more. He pulled out again, put Zero's legs down and apart, then mounted him again.

''Ahn...'' Zero moaned.

As he ground into Zero's welcoming depths, Kaname could feel the rippling of his muscles that heralded the onslaught of another impending release. As he reached his peak, Zero screamed his passion and bit Kaname on the neck. Of course he didn't manage to draw blood because his teeth were not sharp enough. The feel of Zero's teeth in his neck sent a shudder through his being that seemed to reach his very soul, as Kaname too reached his peak, his eyes turning crimson and buried his own fangs into Zero's neck. And he drank, sending hot sensations coursing through Zero's whole body.

''Ohhhhh.......'' Zero couldn't help but moan. Tears of pain and pleasure streamed down his eyes. He never thought the action of blood-sucking be so erotic and hot, could turn him on like this. He felt as his orgasm was being prolonged. He could feel himself getting light headed, whether from exhaustion or too much fucking, he had no idea nor did he care, because he was in the pureblood's arms and before he knew what had just taken place, everything went black.

When Zero went limp in his arms, Kaname panicked. He lapped the tender flesh he had bitten to prevent further bleeding and healed the skin to the best of his ability, then examined Zero. He seemed to be fine, just passed out. Maybe they over did it. It was true that he could go on and on for hours but that was no excuse to fuck Zero to oblivion._ But he was the one who begged for a midnight snack. And now I have given him more than that. In fact he became my midnight snack instead, how ironical! I have turned him into a vampire like me. A beast like I am. What will he think of me? Will he despise me for it? Will he ever trust me again? Will he believe me when I say that I didn't do it intentionally? _

Kaname pulled out of Zero and went to outside on the balcony. He let the night breeze hit him although it didn't do much to cool him down. It was after all summer. He needed to think how he would explain his actions to Zero. _It was Zero's fault for biting me first. I had everything in control. I was gonna fuck him without biting him and I almost managed. But noooooo...... he had other plans. He just had to bite me and make me lose control of the beast within me. Will he understand? Will he even hear me out, give me a chance to explain? _

He went back inside, took a quick shower then went to sit in the Jacuzzi. The water felt great on his skin. Kaname sighed heavily. How did things go so wrong? It's not that he regretted making that bond but he would have preferred to have had permission to do so. Of course he could always erase Zero's memories at that moment when he bit him. But those were their memories. He wouldn't want Zero to forget their first intimate night together. The night they became one. _If I do erase his memories and he finds out later then I will be in for it. Because he will find out that I've turned him. His body will start changing sooner than I think and there's no way I can hide that fact. What am I gonna do? _

He had no plan. He just have to come clean as soon as Zero woke up or he would be in deep shit! He relaxed a bit in the Jacuzzi then got out and dried himself. He was really troubled about Zero's reaction. But there was no need to cry over spilt milk. What was done, was done. He couldn't undo it even if he wanted to. _He's now immortal like me. I didn't even give him a chance to tell me what he thought about that._ _Now he's gonna hate me forever._ And that was exactly what he feared. He never wanted Zero to hate him. Now he had given him a reason to do so.

He walked back to bed but just stood there and watched the sight that greeted him. Zero was lying there in all his glory, the covers thrown back. Kaname felt himself, rising to the occasion. How does he manage to make me lose control? He'd never bitten any of his lover afraid to make a bond with them. And yet this man.....this human, had only been in his life for a while and wham! Everything's thrown out of proportion. Not that he was complaining. He loved these new feelings he had. What he felt for Zero was a growing need, a burning desire, an overwhelming hunger that he just couldn't put into words. Since the day they met, the feelings that came over him are indescribable. The attraction towards Zero was like a pulse ocean waves. It built up a crest in his heart...higher.....higher.......higher!

Kaname slipped into bed and brought Zero's body to him in a tight hug. He tried to sleep for a long time but sleep eluded him, his mind only thinking of what explanation he would give Zero. Finally, towards morning, sleep claimed him. When he woke up the next morning, Zero wasn't in bed. He looked at the time. Quarter past noon. _Holy shit! I_ _must have overslept because I couldn't get any sleep last night. I have to find Zero now and explain. _Just as he stood up to put on his robe, his cell phone started ringing.

''Moshi moshi?'' he answered.

''Still in bed?'' Aido asked.

''What do you want?'' Kaname asked impatiently.

''My, my, did I interrupt something?''

''No...I'm sorry Aido, there's something I gotta do now, is this important?''

''Actually I'm driving to your estate right now to bring you some papers to sign, hope you don't mind me dropping by.''

''Not at all, when can you be here?''

''In five minutes. I tried to call you earlier, like an hour ago but you wouldn't pick up, so I called the house and talked to Yuki. She told me that you were still sleeping, so I figured I'd drop by and drag you out of bed myself. Is everything okay?'' Aido asked.

''Everything's fine. See ya.'' Kaname hung up and hurried downstairs. He caught Zero's scent and followed outside the mansion to the garden. The three of them were sitting and blowing soap bubbles. ''Ohayo!'' he called.

''Ohayo!'' they chorused.

''Why didn't you wake me up?'' He walked to Zero's side and kissed him.

Zero blushed. ''You looked so peaceful in your sleep, I didn't want to disturb you.'' he explained.

''I would have preferred to wake up with you in my arms.'' Kaname whispered in his ear. ''Maybe we could have had a quickie….....'' he continued.

''A quickie!'' Zero blurted out then realized he had spoke out loud. Then he whispered, ''Stop this talk right now, there are kids here for God's sake.'' he warned.

''What's a quickie?'' Taki asked looking at both his father and Kaname who exchanged looks and looked away. ''Dad, why is your face all red?''

''Is it ? It....it must be.....the sun. Why don't you go fill these bottles with more water. Kaname, would you please go with him?'' Zero gave his son the two empty bottles.

''I need to talk to you, Zero.'' Kaname said.

Zero gave him the looks that said, I know what you want from me and it doesn't involve a lot of talking. ''Can't we do that later?''

''It's important.'' Kaname said.

''Okay. But go with Taki and fill those bottles with water first then we'll talk. I'm afraid if he goes alone, he won't come back any time soon. Kaname will go with you, son.'' he ruffled his son's hair.

''Hai.'' Taki said and followed Kaname. Izumi and Aido approached them as they entered the house.

''You're here already. Yuki and Zero are in the garden, go and have a seat with them I'll be right there. Or are you in a hurry?'' Kaname asked.

''Not at all.'' Aido said and went to the garden.

Kaname turned to Izumi who was still standing there. ''Would you please prepare something for us to drink and bring it in the garden?'' he asked.

''Right away, Kaname-sama.'' Izumi bowed then hurried off to her duties.

Kaname took one bottle from Taki as they entered the bathroom. ''How was Kindergarten this week?''

''It was great. I drew some pictures for you.'' Taki said smiling happily. ''Would you like to see them?''

''Sure, I'd love to see them, why don't you show them to me after we've had lunch, okay?'' Kaname filled the first bottle with water, closed it and gave it to the little boy.

''You really like my dad, don't you?''

Kaname stopped what he was doing and squatted so that he was eye to eye with the little boy. ''Yes, I like him very much.'' he admitted.

''Will you protect him from that evil woman?''

''What are you talking about? What evil woman?'' Kaname was now confused.

''The woman that came here last time, I don't know her name.'' Taki said.

''You mean Sara?''

''Yes, she came to our house and gave dad some money so that we could move to another country. Dad doesn't know that I was listening but I did. I wanted to protect him from that woman but I am small and she was so scary.'' Taki started crying, ''I like it here...hick...I don't want...hick....to lose my friends....hick... in kindergarten. I will miss Yuki....hick ....if we go away. I don't…...'' he wasn't able to finish.

''Hey.....'' Kaname hugged him. ''It's okay, please stop crying, you will not move away. I'll definitely protect you from her.'' Kaname rubbed his tears away.

''Really?'' Taki asked.

''You can count on me.'' Kaname promised. Why hadn't Zero mentioned any of this to him? Why did he have to find out from Taki? He was enraged. How dare she? He wanted to tear that bitch apart for daring to show up at Zero's apartment. And what's more, she tried to buy him! He wanted to hear the whole story from Zero himself then he would deal with the bitch later. But first…..

He filled the other bottle with water and they went back to the garden. He gave Yuki the bottles and went to pour himself a drink. Aido followed him and so did Zero. They finally sat down, after each of them had a drink in their hand. Kaname looked at Zero and asked, ''Why didn't you tell me that Sara came to your place?''

Zero looked surprised . _How did he found out?_ ''It wasn't that important.'' he replied.

''Not important? How can you say that? She scared the shit outta your son.'' Kaname burst out.

Zero shrugged. ''It's not a big deal, I handled the situation on my own.''

''Did you accept the money she offered?''

Zero sent him daggers. If looks could kill, the pureblood would be long dead by now. ''How can you even think that, you disappoint me, Kaname.''

''What am I supposed to think when you hide things like that from me? Unless you were planning on taking the money.....''

Aido looked from one man to the other. ''You guys, don't let that woman come between you. She's your past, Kaname. Don't you get it? This is what she wants, that you two fight and break up. And if you fight over petty issues like that, then she wins.'' He looked at Zero. ''I'm assuming you turned her down?''

''Of course I did.'' Zero snapped.

''Then it's settled. Kaname don't try to bring problems that are not there with your crazy assumptions. You'll only hurt each other for nothing. Zero probably didn't mention it because he didn't want you to worry.'' Aido said.

''But I am. She's a conniving woman who will do anything to get her way. She's a pureblood with powers. What if she could have hurt Zero? Or Taki? I would never forgive myself.'' Kaname said.

''Even she's not stupid to go that far. If she wanted to hurt them she would have done it by now. Instead she offered him money to get him out of the picture.'' Aido explained. ''What happened, exactly?'' They listened quietly as Zero explained to them what happened that morning.

''I hope you're right.'' Kaname said. ''Please don't keep something like that from me next time, okay?''

''Deal.'' Zero said smiling. _Now that, that is out of the way..._

''I would give anything to see the look on Sara's face when she finds out that you two have a bond, he he!'' Aido suddenly said.

''A bond? What do you mean?'' Zero asked.

''Don't play dumb, I've seen the marks on your neck.'' Aido persisted.

Zero looked at Kaname, who was like uh-oh. ''Aido, shut the hell up.'' Kaname said. This was not what he wanted. He wanted to be the one to explain to Zero what really took place. It seems he does

''What's he talking about?'' Zero asked through clenched teeth. Did Kaname leave so many visible love bites on his neck? He must be careful to cover his neck properly or people might get the wrong ideas.

Now it was Aido's turn to say uh-oh_. Did I just stick my nose where it doesn't belong? Kaname's gonna kill me_. Zero probably had no idea that he was bitten. But how? He must have been aware when it happened. He didn't understand.

''I'm sorry.. I wanted to explain to you personally. I didn't mean for you to find out like this.'' Kaname said.

''Find out what? '' Zero was very confused. He had absolutely no idea what those two were rambling about.

''Guys, I'm sorry to have mentioned that, it wasn't my place. Is there anything I can do?'' Aido offered.

''No!'' Kaname shouted. ''Back off, haven't you done enough already. Now get out of my sight. I'll deal with you later.'' Aido scrammed immediately. He didn't need to be told twice. He knew Kaname could be very ruthless if disobeyed. Right now, he would make himself as scarce as possible until he was called upon. ''Do you remember what happened last night?'' Zero thought about it, then nodded. How could he forget? ''Do you remember what happened just before you fell asleep?'' Kaname asked.

''I remember us.....doing it....then...feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure, then everything went black. Wait a minute. Don't tell me I blacked out in the middle of……our session?'' _Omg! I can't remember what the hell happened. Kaname must think I'm a weakling who can handle his rod. _

''No, no, you went all the way. You were great…...But that's not the point I'm trying to put across.'' Kaname said.

''Then what is?''

_Well, here goes nothing!_ ''Last night while we were at it, I lost control of myself. That's never happened before. I don't know what came over me…... I don't know what I was thinking…… I'm sorry, I don't know how I can make it right, I don't know what else to tell you. I bit you Zero and turned you into a vampire...'' Kaname went on and on.

''You what!''

* * *

**He, he, he! Boys and girls don't forget to carry precautions when you really want to have a midnight snack. Always be ready. Anything can happen. ***Wink*** Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm really grateful to you all. Keep em' coming please****.** **Moshi moshi is Japanese which means hello when answering the phone. I bet most of you know that since you all watch animes. Thanks for those who sent me anime recommendations, I really like watching a good anime and if you have watched some nice one, don't be stingy and tell me. Be it Samurai, ninja stuff, epic, dark animes. Bring it on………**

**Ebony-Knight.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Is this the end?**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 13**

''You what?'' Zero yelled. ''Tell me it's not true, that you're joking.......'' he looked into the pureblood's eyes.

_I can't tell him that I understand how he feels, because I have no idea how he really feels at the moment. I've just turned him into a blood sucking monster, he must hate me with all his being. He's so near, yet I can't console him. I can't soothe away his fears._ ''I'm afraid it's no joke, Zero. You're now a vampire.'' Kaname said. He didn't know how else to assure him. He didn't want to make the situation worse by saying anything unnecessary. All he wanted was for Zero to come to terms with his new self. To accept who and what he had become. The sooner he did that the better it would be for everyone involved. _I know it's selfish thinking but that's the reality. _

''How could you do this to me?'' Zero asked. He was hurting like crazy. '' I can't believe this, I'm now a vampire. What were you thinking? he raised his voice. Taki and Yuki who were busy blowing bubbles looked in their direction. Kaname didn't want the children to witness their first quarrel so he reached for Zero to try to calm him down but the ex-human slapped his hand away. ''Don't you dare touch me!'' he said through clenched teeth.

''Let's go talk in the study room, you don't want the children to hear our conversation, do you?'' Kaname asked.

''There's nothing to talk about.'' Zero said and walked past the pureblood and into the house.

''Wait, Zero!'' Kaname wanted to follow but stopped himself. He was also hurting. The last thing he wanted was for Zero to hate him, to despise him. _Everybody needs some little time away. I have to give him that at least. But how am I going to get back on his good side? He doesn't even want to see my face. _He walked towards the children with a smile on his face although he was worried sick. ''Would you kids like to go out shopping?'' he asked.

''Yeah!'' Taki and Yuki chorused. ''Is dad coming with us too?'' Taki asked.

''No, he's taking a nap. Listen to me, Taki. Your dad and I need to spend some alone time together. Therefore, I want to surprise him by taking him to my cabin in the mountains. We'll spend the night there and come back tomorrow afternoon. But before we leave, is it okay if we leave you guys? Can I count on you to keep this a secret?'' Kaname asked.

''You can count on me. We'll be fine, right Yuki?'' Taki asked and Yuki nodded.

''I'll do anything for your happiness, Kaname.'' Yuki said.

''Me too!'' Taki beamed.

''Thanks.'' Kaname hugged both of them. ''Remember that it's a surprise, so not a word about it okay?''

''Hai!'' the chorused.

''Now, go and get ready, and meet me in the parking, I'll be taking you shopping.'' Kaname said.

''Yahoooo!'' Taki was so excited. He went to tell his dad that they were going out. Kaname went to find Aido who was in the study room.

''I'm going out with the kids, where are those documents that I was supposed to sign?'' he asked as he walked into the room.

''Here they are.'' Aido said as his boss and long time friend took a seat. He looked as Kaname went through the documents quickly and began signing them. ''I'm sorry about earlier....'' he began.

''Forget about it.'' Kaname said.

''It's all my fault, I really didn't mean to cause you any trouble.'' Aido persisted.

''If anyone's to blame then it should be me. I should have had more self control.''

''There's something I don't understand, how come Zero didn't know that you had made a bond with him?''

''He passed out in the process so I wasn't able to explain. When I woke up this morning he was already gone and before I could tell him, you opened your big mouth.'' Kaname explained.

''Sorry about that _again_. Where is Zero right now?''

''He's upstairs sulking, why?''

''Maybe I can talk to him. I know what you think, that I've already done enough but let me talk to him if it will help. I don't like to see you suffering like this.''

''But I'm warning you, if the situation gets out of hand because of something you said, you will pay dearly, is that clear?'' Kaname warned.

''Hai, Kaname-sama. Leave it to me.'' Aido said. _I will fix things between you, just you wait. _

Kaname finished signing the last of the documents and stood up. ''All done, the kids are waiting for me, don't want to keep them.'' he walked to the door then turned around and said, ''Have a nice weekend!''

Taki knocked on the door and opened it. Zero was in the master bedroom just as he had predicted. He understood exactly why Kaname had asked him if it was okay to leave them behind. He was a big boy and he would not worry them by crying for his daddy. He would let those two have spend some quality time without hesitation, because one day, hopefully, they would become one big happy family. ''Dad....Kaname is taking us shopping, do you want to come along?'' he asked.

At the mention of Kaname's name Zero tensed. ''Good for you son but I'm tired, so I'll get some sleep now.'' he said smiling. Taki walked to the bed and gave his father a kiss.

''Didn't you get any sleep last night?'' Taki asked concerned. His father did look tired.

Thoughts of the previous night filled his mind. Zero found himself blushing. _Damn that pureblood!_ ''I did, don't worry about it. I'll just take a short nap and by the time you get back, I'll be as good as new.'' he promised.

''I understand, you must have had a lot of stuff to talk about, didn't ya?''

_You have no idea!_ ''Yeah, something like that.'' _A lot of stuff happened all right, but not much talking. Just panting, moaning and screaming on my part._ ''You go and have fun, ne?''

''See you later, dad.'' Taki waved and left.

Zero sighed heavily. He would wait until they were gone then he would go down stairs. He touched his neck where Kaname had supposedly bitten him. There was no pain but the skin did feel tender. He stood up from the bed and went into the bathroom to look in the mirror. At first glance he couldn't see them, but when he looked closely, he saw the tiny marks. So it's true, he really did bite me. That would explain why I was feeling weird this morning.

He had woken up thirsty like never before. He had gone downstairs and made himself a drink but it just wouldn't quench his thirst. Even now he felt like drinking something but he didn't know what exactly would quench this everlasting thirst. What bothered him most is the fact that he didn't remember being bitten. Of course, he remembered experiencing pain before he passed out. _But what exactly made me pass out? Was I that tired? Did Kaname suck too much of my blood? It's a good thing that Kaname had come clean. I admire that about him. He was very honest and I appreciate it. The question now is, what am I going to do? Now that I am a vampire? What will I tell Taki? How will I explain all this? Argrrr! _

Too many questions. He looked at the time on his wrist watch. _They must be gone now. _He went to the garden and was suprised to find Aido sitting at the table reading a magazine. ''What are you still doing here?'' he asked.

''Waiting for you.'' Aido replied. ''Come sit down.'' he offered. Zero looked at him for a moment before taking a seat. ''I love it here, it's so peaceful.'' he tried to make conversation.

Zero was still angry but he didn't want to take it out on Aido. It would be fair. ''Me too.''

''Kaname picked out the one of the best areas in town to build his home, don't you think?''

''Why are talking about him?'' Zero asked.

''We are in his home, after all. How long are you gonna stay mad at him?''

''As long as possible.'' Zero snapped. ''He bit me without permission, aren't I allowed to have a say in it? Aren't I allowed to get angry?''

''Of course you're allowed to feel all those emotions. It's only natural.'' Aido said. He would agree with Zero, for the moment, anything to make him feel better. The ex-human had a right to be angry. ''In all the years I've known Kaname, he's never made a blood bond with anybody else. I wonder why he lost control and did that with you?''

''Hmmm!'' If that was true then he also wondered why the pureblood made a bond with him. ''Why me?''

''Only Kami knows why he did it. When Kaname broke up with Sara, he was very unhappy for a long time. All he did was work. He didn't want to think about anything else but work. I felt bad for Yuki because he always went home late and the poor girl hardly saw her own brother. He didn't want to talk about Sara's betrayal at first. So whenever I would bring up the subject he would get mad at me and leave. One day, when I visited him, he told me about it. Slowly by slowly he got over her and started going out again. He dated a few people, and I have to tell you, Zero, out of all those people, I've never seen him so serious about a relationship. Why do you think that is?'' Aido asked.

''I... I don't know.'' Zero answered. He didn't know that the pureblood had suffered that much.

''My guess is that, he recognizes you as his true mate. Call it instincts or whatever you want but that's what we vampires do. When we find someone suitable, we mark them as ours so that others may know.''

''He marked me? Why would he do that I still don't understand.''

''We're like animals, we mark our territories and what belongs to us, so that nobody else can claim what is ours. The only reason why he would do that is because you're special to him.''

''Y-you really think so?'' Zero was very happy. He wanted more than anything, to be Kaname's special someone. But to hear another person say it made him feel even better.

''I know so. You should hear him, when he talks about you, the way his eyes shine.....''

''Enough!'' Zero said. ''I get the picture.''

''I just wanted you to know how crazy he is about you. Anyway, what are you going to do now?''

''What do you mean?''

''About your relationship. I know you think that you hate him right now but think about it first before making any rash decisions, okay?'' Aido said smiled.

Zero paused to think about it for a moment. He had not thought about his next step. Now that he was a vampire. ''I won't break up with him, if that's what you mean. What would you do if you were in my shoes?''

''I would punish him a little.''

''How?''

Aido smirked. ''No sex for the whole weekend.''

''You've gotta be kiddin' me!''

''If you want him to take you seriously, you should do just that. Sleep in the same bed but don't give it to him, see how long he can survive the torture. It will also be a test for you to see how long you can last.'' Aido explained.

''B-but....the whole weekend!'' Zero exclaimed. _How will I manage to keep off the pureblood's advances if we're gonna share the same room, the same bed. This is insane._

''He must be giving it to you properly, for you to complain that much. How was it? Does he make you scream? Tell me.''

''No!'' Zero turned tones of red. ''How can you ask me things like that, that's personal.''

''Ah! So he made you scream, did he? You must be a good fuck for you to be blushing like that. Kaname, you lucky dog!'' Aido said. As if Kaname was around.

''Do you always talk dirty like that?''

''Yes. What's to hide? We're adults so no beating around the bush. So do you like his dick? Is it big?''

''Stop already!'' Zero couldn't believe what he was being asked. He thought about how Kaname filled him up with his cock and flushed even more if that was possible.

''Okay, okay.... I'll leave it at that. But seriously, give him a chance. Even if you don't know it yet, Kaname is an honest man. He would never hurt you willingly. I'll let you in on a secret..... You're the first human in his life. And I've never seen him so happy like he is with you. Please take care of him.'' Aido said and stood up. ''I must get going. It was nice seeing you, Zero.'' He started walking away but Zero's stopped him.

''Thanks, Aido.....for talking to me.'' Zero said.

''Not at all. Come look for me whenever you want to talk. I'll always listen.''

''You bet.'' Zero said. ''By the way, if you must know, Kaname's big cock fills me to the brim!'' he said with a lot of pride.

''I figured.'' Aido said and left laughing.

Zero stayed in the garden for a while longer after Aido had left. Izumi came and told him that lunch was ready. He asked her to bring it out in the garden. After lunch he went for a walk outside the mansion. After an hour, he came back and went upstairs to take a nap. He lay on the bed, Kaname's scent caressing him, intoxicating his senses. _God, I really care about him. I should still be mad at him but I'm not. Instead I yearn for him, his touch, his caresses, his kisses. I want him to bite me again and this time I will be conscious to enjoy the pleasure of him sucking my blood. But wait! What am I thinking? I'm supposed to punish him first before we can do all those things. _

Sounds of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He sat up and waited. Kaname opened the door and just stood there, with a paper bag in his hand. He licked his lips nervously, as if he was waiting for something. Zero stood up from the bed and looked at the pureblood. Their eyes met and held. ''Welcome back!''

That was all, Kaname needed to hear. He rushed quickly and took Zero in his arms and kissed him with a passion that left both of them breathless. ''I missed you, I missed you so much.'' he said. Zero tried to push him away but the pureblood wouldn't budge. He began punching the pureblood on the chest with all his strength. Kaname let him. It hurt but he had to take it like a man. Tears started falling from Kaname's eyes. ''Please forgive me, for what I did.'' he begged even as the ex-human continued to bruise him. ''I am the worst....the total worst.'' he cried harder.

Zero was really moved when he heard the pureblood crying. He suddenly stopped the punching and held Kaname close as the pureblood cried on his shoulder. ''Hush now....I forgive you. Don't cry........''You'll make me cry too.'' he ran his hand through Kaname's hair and hugged him closer with the other. ''I'm here now, everything's going to be alright. Don't cry....''

''This tears......are only for you, Zero........You mean so much to me.........I was afraid today........ I though I might lose you...... Hit me as much as you want, just don't abandon me, no matter what happens. Never leave me alone.''

''I wouldn't dream of it. What would you do without me?'' Zero joked.

''I would be helpless without you.'' Kaname said. They stayed in each other arms for a while longer. ''Let me go and wash my face before Taki shows up.'' he went into the bathroom while Zero waited.

The everlasting thirst came back. He suddenly wanted to drink so he let his vampire senses guide him. Kaname finished washing his face and looked into the mirror only to see Zero standing behind him. ''I have this thirst that won't go away. Do you know what I should drink?'' the ex-human licked his ear making him moan.

''Then drink my blood, Zero. It will quench your thirst.'' Kaname said. The ex-human began licking his neck, sensually. ''Bite me, Zero.'' he begged. He was getting aroused just thinking of what was to come. Zero couldn't wait any longer. He had what he needed right in front of him. He sank his fangs into Kaname's neck, savoring the sweet taste of the pureblood's heated blood.

Kaname groaned.

His body was on fire. The ex-human drank his blood greedily as if his life depended on it. After having his fill, Zero un tucked Kaname's shirt and began caressing those toned abs. His hand trailed down over the pureblood's fly. ''Well, well, well. What do we have here?'' he asked as he sealed the skin on Kaname's neck. ''What is this?''

''My cock. It wants to show you how much it longs for you.''

''Did I do that to you while I was drinking?'' he looked at Kaname on the mirror in front of them. His eyes were still red and so was the pureblood's.

''You certainly did.'' Kaname answered. ''May I drink your blood?''

''No.'' Zero said abruptly and released the pureblood. ''There will be no drinking for you until I say so, okay?'' _This is part of his punishment. Although, I want him to suck my blood so much…….. I have to be strong and make him suffer. _

''Please Zero, I need you now.'' Kaname begged. _It seems like today I'm the one begging. Hmmm. Our roles have changed. Begging doesn't quite suit me. It's only for a while. I'll have him begging me for mercy soon_. _I will show him who is the alpha._

''No.'' Zero said firmly. ''I want to go and see what you bought for the kids.'' he walked toward the door. The pureblood wasn't the only one suffering, for he also left with a painful erection.

''I would like to us to go out after in an hour's time.'' Kaname said.

''Where are we going?'' Zero asked.

''Just out.''

''Hmmm. Did the kids already have lunch?''

''Yes, they did. So be ready to leave then.''

''Okay.'' Zero said. After closing the door, he stood there for a while hoping for his erection to go down. It wasn't easy so he tried to think of something nasty. Sara's face came to mind. Think of her giving you a blow job. That did the trick for his dick shrank immediately at the thought of that woman. I hope I never think about her while being intimate with Kaname, or the same thing will happen again.

Kaname listened as Zero footsteps disappeared. He quickly packed for them, the necessary things that they would need for their trip. He had done some basic shopping for the cabin too earlier while he was out with the kids. He had spoiled the kids with toys and new clothes. He hoped Zero wouldn't complain because he had bought Taki a lot of toys. He did it out of love for the child. Taki was just adorable. _And cute like his father._ He remembered his conversation with Zero about him, not being able to afford. _Well, that boy needs lots of love and toys too. Toys are important in a child's development and if Zero can't afford it, then I will gladly chip in to help where I can. _

- - - - - - -

Taki looked up as his father entered the room. ''Dad, look at the toys Kaname bought for me and Yuki.''

''Wow!'' was all Zero could utter. There on the floor, were lots of new toys. The pureblood had really spoiled them. He didn't know what to say. He could never afford to buy so much toys at a go. He always managed to buy one at a time. Hell, kids toys were very expensive. But he was grateful to Kaname for doing him the honors. ''Did you tell him thank you?''

''Yes I did. I told him thank you very much.'' Taki said.

''Thats good to hear.'' Zero turned to look at Yuki. ''How was your day, did you guys have fun?''

''Yes, we did. Kaname took us to an Italian restaurant and we ate delicious pasta. You should have come.'' Yuki replied.

''I was taking a nap.''

''Are you alright?'' Yuki asked. ''Your scent was different this morning, but now Kaname's scent is all over you.''

''Is it? He, he, he......'' Zero laughed nervously. ''That's only normal isn't it.'' He prayed that Yuki would drop it already. He didn't want Taki to know that he was a vampire yet. He wanted to be the one to tell him. He didn't want his own son to be scared of him.

''What is scent?'' Taki asked.

Zero looked at Yuki for help. This time there was no escape for him. ''It's a distinctive odor that is pleasant, left in passing by which a person or animal can be traced. We all have scents. I know our scent by how you smell.'' Yuki explained.

''Thanks Yuki. That was a tough question even for me.'' Zero smiled at the little girl.

''You're welcome.''

After playing with the children for a while, Zero spoke again. ''Listen Taki, Kaname and I are going out soon. Will you guys be okay with that?''

''Of course, dad. You worry too much. Go and have fun, will ya?'' Taki encouraged.

''We'll be fine. We still have to try all these toys. Don't worry about Taki, I'll take care of him. And if it makes you feel better, Izumi is always around. You can leave without any worries.''

Zero was reluctant to leave but after getting the go ahead from the kids, he decided to go with one heart. He never wanted to leave his son, just to go out and have fun. He wasn't that kind of person. Taki was his responsibility and he would always try to be there for him. Including, staying at home and watching over him. ''Then it's settled. Come give me a hug you two.'' They both went into his open arms. ''Be good to each other, okay?''

''Hai!'' they chorused. He gave both of them a kiss on the forehead and went to find the pureblood. A few minutes late they were on their way to the cabin. Of course Zero had no idea what was in store for him.

* * *

**Another chappie, though been lazy the whole week. Lemony goodness, up ahead. I think my english improves everytime I write. If you see mistakes, please point them out. English is not my first language but I'll always strive to improve. I thank you for reviewing my story once again. I'm currently watching Cluster Edge Anime. Anyone knows some good bishounen animes out there. Holaa at me. And don't forget to review! Have a nice weekend.**

**Ebony-Knight.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Hino Matsuri does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Playing hard to get!**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 14**

''We've been driving for a very long time.'' Too long for Zero's comfort. Tucked into the soft seat of the low-slung sports car, the smell of leather only seemed to make him more aware of the scent of potent masculinity emanating from the driver's side. He had no idea where the pureblood was taking him. If they were going out for a drink they should have been there already but they were way out of town already. He wanted to hurry back in time to put Taki in bed.

''The......ah...it's just out of the city limits.'' Kaname replied. ''We'll soon be there.''

''But that's miles away from your house.'' Zero tried to sit up straighter but it was impossible, the seat was designed to make you sit back and relax. To lull you into a false sense of security. ''How will get back in time if we go that far?''

''Don't worry, I got everything under control.'' Kaname encouraged him.

Zero shook his head sharply. ''I'm not happy about this, Kaname. I would rather be more central.''

''The children are in good hands. There is a garden for them to play, fresh air and Izumi is there with them. I talked to her before we left. She's been taking care of Yuki since she was a baby. She knows what to do. Relax, will you?''

Zero made another futile attempt to straighten and assert himself. '' Are you taking me to an expensive place? You don't have to, you know.''

Kaname took his eyes off the road for a moment. ''Money is a problem for you?''

''No!'' Zero flushed, but the heat came only partly from the embarrassment of discussing such a personal subject. It was more the use of that name. How could one word transport him back in time so instantly? Make him want things that could never be part of his life? He didn't need this man. His life was wonderful as it was. He had a child. A home and a career. He had been—no, he was—perfectly happy. But his attempt to convince himself of that was completely undermined when Kaname's hand brushed his thigh. He changed gears at the same time, leaving the expressway they had been on to take a new road.

Zero actually had to stifle a tiny groan that tried to escape his lips. ''I'm not poor,'' he said stiffly, trying to distract himself from that touch. ''I inherited my parent's house and I still work part-time.'' He didn't want the pureblood to get the idea that he couldn't afford to raise his own child or give him the best of everything. ''I manage just fine—but that doesn't mean I can throw money away at some exclusive resort."

''You work only part-time? Why is that?''

Zero ignored the dangerous question. Luckily, the powerful engine of the car helped him out just then by roaring as it decelerated to turn towards huge iron gates, beyond which lay a dark, tree-lined driveway.

''Where are we? I don't see any sign of a club.''

Kaname had stopped the car. ''This is a private residence.''

''Whose residence?'' Zero stared at the pureblood and his silence answered his query. ''Oh my god! Is this yours?''

''Yes.''

''And why did you bring me here?'' Zero asked. Fear made his heart trip and then race—What was the pureblood up to. _As if I've already not guessed. _Was this his way of doing things? Bringing him to a secluded cabin?

''I have brought you here, Zero. And I suspect you know why.''

Zero might not have expected this but yes, he knew why the pureblood had brought him here. He had to look away from Kaname's intense, dark gaze. He couldn't afford to keep eye contact with him—the pureblood would see the feeling that was threatening to consume him. The shaft of pure desire that was coiled inside him, waiting, begging for release.

They had unfinished business, he and Kaname. It was undeniable.

The iron gates swung open silently and then closed behind them as they drove onto what had to be an enormous cabin. Zero tried to shake off the sensation of being trapped, caught in a current he couldn't fight. He reminded himself of how strong he was when he needed to be—he could still make the choices that needed to be made. There was no way he would allow himself to be seduced if he had a say in it.

Even by Kuran Kaname.

He stared through the windshield as the headlights illuminated an imposing old house with creepers growing up pale plaster walls and hard edges softened by time and neatly trimmed lavender hedging. Kaname took Zero away from the vast entrance watched over by marble statues and through a central courtyard into a side wing of the amazing house. The master bedroom and ensuite bathroom were decorated in cool shades of pale, moss green and cream in an elegant arrangement that could have graced a luxury hotel. But the most appealing feature was the huge bed. Zero gulped.

''You can have a shower, I'll use the other bathroom then we'll have dinner together.'' Kaname smiled then gave the ex-human a soft, towelling robe. Food would be ready when he was refreshed.

''What about Taki, will we make it in time before he goes to sleep?''

''We're not going back.'' Kaname said. ''Taki knows that I brought you here, so he's not expecting us back till tomorrow. I talked to him and Yuki earlier and they were okay with the idea of me bringing you here.''

''Why didn't you tell me before we left? I didn't even tell him a proper farewell.''

''If I would have told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it? You will see him tomorrow, dummy. It's not like we'll be gone for a month or something.''

Zero sighed. He wouldn't see his son until morning. He wasn't mad at the pureblood for bringing him here but this would be the first time he would be away from his son during the night. What if Taki needed him? He left Kaname standing there and went to have a shower. He took the time to relax, clear his head and gather strength. Zero was more than ready to face the pureblood again. The hot shower and scent of lavender on his skin and hair continued to soothe him.

Except when he opened the door, it was Kaname who stood there. Also freshly showered, his damp curls of black hair clung to his temples and his aftershave smelled of green forest and sunlight and......and Kaname. And here he was again, holding out his hand. Not smiling but with a depth of emotion in his eyes that was almost a plea. The pureblood was inviting him to his world. His life.

Wanting him.

It was a look any man or woman would drown in, and Zero was not immune to the current. He needed something to hang onto.

Kaname's hand was perfect.

He'd moved closer without realizing. He was standing so close he could feel Zero's heat. Close enough to see his eyes darken with the emotion and the memories—close enough to watch a tear form in his eyes and escape to fall down the side of his nose.

''This..'' Kaname's voice was raw. He pulled the ex-human into his arms. ''This is what I meant.'' He held Zero closer. He could feel the ex-human's heart beating against his own. He tilted Zero's head with the hand buried in a tumble of curls and surrendered to the astonishing desire he had to kiss this man. But Zero pulled clear of his embrace instantly, as though he was trying to avoid someone hitting him, looking as shocked as Kaname felt.

For a moment he thought he could see a flash of something in Zero's eyes that suggested he was just as aware as he was of the magnetic pull that existed between them. But then it morphed into something else. Fear? Surely not! He'd never done anything to harm the ex-human. If you don't count the bond. He never would. He watched Zero struggle to swallow, to find his voice.

''What the hell do you think you're doing?'' And judging by his words, Kaname was sure that the ex-human intended his words to come out far more sure and strong than they did.

Kaname raised his hands in a kind of shrug. But the gesture was far more casual than he felt. He had acted under a force he hadn't been able to resist. That never happened to him. Had he really been prepared to fall under this man's spell for a second time? Make himself vulnerable all over again? Only Zero could make him this vulnerable, only him.

The rational thing to do here was to simply apologize. It might be rational. It was what his head was telling him to do. But part of him—his heart?—was fighting. Refusing to comply. Maybe it was that wobble in Zero's voice that had been his undoing—that made him crave the ex-human even more. He needed a little longer. Time to clear his head.

_Had the Kaname been about to kiss me?_Instinct had made Zero jerk back as automatically as he would have pulled away from a naked flame. The power Kaname had to burn him—to hurt him—was as palpable as the incredible ability the pureblood still possessed to attract him. Heart thumping, the only defense he could summon was to move—to try and step back far enough to diminish the intensity of that magnetic pull.

Except it wasn't enough. Zero sucked in a steadying breath and tried to regain control. ''What the hell do you think you're doing?'' He tried again. His tone wavered, making his outrage unconvincing.

Kaname was frowning. He raised his hands, palms upwards, in an almost helpless gesture that suggested the question was unanswerable. Then his gaze became more focused. Almost calculating. ''You were crying,'' he said. ''I desire to comfort you''

Automatically, Zero put his hand to his cheek. It was damp. ''I'm not crying.'' He gave his face a hasty scrub to reinforce his declaration. ''I'll go make dinner.''

''I'll come with you.''

''No need.'' That was the last thing Zero wanted. He couldn't have the pureblood see him like this. At his weakest.

''Oh no, I insist.'' Kaname followed the ex-human to the kitchen. He watched as Zero removed his robe slowly and put on an apron. _Kami! _That sight alone was enough to make him rise to the occasion. '' What do you think you're doing?'' he asked, his eyes never leaving his lover's body. That hot bangin' body.

Zero smirked. ''I want to prepare dinner, what else?'' he smiled innocently.

''Am I allowed to touch you?'' Kaname moved closer to the ex-human but he backed away.

''No, you may not. You are allowed to look, though.'' _Take that pureblood, if you can. I have to be strong. No sex this weekend, no sex. _Zero recited.

Kaname wanted to help Zero prepare their meal but he decided to watch instead._ And here I thought he had forgiven me. Is he punishing me because I bit him? Oh well, we will see who will have the last laugh. _When dinner was ready, he helped the ex-human set the table. Zero put on his robe again, much to his disappointment.

The totally enclosed courtyard had to be the most romantic setting for a meal, Zero had ever seen. Fairy lights were strewn through the silvery leaves of the olive trees. Ornate, wrought-iron holders held glowing candles that gave off a subtle hint of vanilla. Water trickled musically out of a small fountain at the head of a rectangular pool. At the other end of the pool, a raft of floating candles shaped like flowers made the water sparkle.

The meal was as perfect as the setting. A rustic wooden table was laden with the kind of food you could eat without cutlery: soft ciabatta bread and cheeses, fruit and olives and spicy morsels of meat. Zero had no doubt that the bottle protruding from a white, linen napkin covering the ice-bucket belonged to a vintage champagne.

All part of the fairy-tale he had stepped back into so effortlessly. Never mind that he was wearing a robe rather than a tuxedo or that his hair hung in damp ringlets. Concern for his appearance—like the rest of his familiar world—was banished.

Like the best of dreams, part of Zero's brain was aware that everything in the real world was all right—his son was safe with Yuki and Izumi. So he could embrace the dream and believe that any consequences were irrelevant. When he woke up reality would be reinstated, but for now he could enjoy this lovely fantasy—especially the man at its center.

As the star in a dream that was becoming increasingly erotic, Kaname was playing his role to perfection. He murmured phrases that could only be words of appreciation. Love. Handing Zero a glass of champagne and then touching his arm, trailing his fingers along the ex-human's skin to his neck. Along his jaw line. So softly across his parted lips.

Feeding him tiny portions of food, Kaname thought Zero would enjoy like soft cheese and ham wrapped in a shred of fresh bread, a salty olive and a ripe, red strawberry. The meal was a kind of foreplay that was more delicious than any food could ever be.

When Kaname finally stood and came to Zero, the ex-human rose without hesitation and removed his robe letting it fall. Kaname gasped. He put his hand out as the ex-human came within his range. He touched Zero's arm. A courteous gesture, really, intended to indicate the direction they were about to take along the quiet, dimly lit corridor.

But that touch, bare fingers on his naked upper arm, was a brand.

Zero could feel the fire from each separate fingertip burning into his skin. Into his blood. Traveling through his entire body, sweeping sensation into cells that had been numb. Bringing his body back to life with painful intensity.

''You will come,'' Kaname commanded. ''With me.''

Zero had to suck in a steadying breath as his brain teased him with a rather different interpretation of Kaname's words. A different command, maybe, but one that he would be powerless not to obey. He lifted his face for a kiss as the pureblood's hands cupped his hips. His arms lifted to wrap around Kaname's neck and leaned in to the pureblood, his whole body desperate for his touch. Kaname bent his head and his lips came so close to his, that Zero could feel a curious buzzing sensation. It took a second to tune into the words.

''Tonight, Zero,'' he whispered. ''You will be mine, right?'' he asked, not sure if the ex-human was willing to give himself to him again. Today, he was unsure of a lot of things. He needed his lover's assurance. He wanted to know that Zero wanted, yearned his touch.

As if he could refuse. As if he could think of any reason not to have this night. This dream. This fairy-tale. Whatever happened to being strong? To _not_giving in? ''Yes,'' Zero whispered. And then his feet were swept from beneath him. He clung to Kaname, only dimly aware of being carried from the candlelight, into a room as masculine as the powerful arms that held him.

Rich maroon drapes shut them away from the world, echoing the tones of the antique Persian rugs scattered on the tiled floor. The mahogany of the sleigh bed gleamed in the soft lighting. That bed was the only place Zero wanted to be. He wanted to be thrown in its center, to lose himself and rediscover the fiery passion he knew the pureblood was capable of sharing with him.

More than want. It was need. He'd been missed Kaname the whole day, it felt like a lifetime. A tiny whimper of that need escaped. Zero could see it affected Kaname as his eyes darkened to black pools and a shudder went through his body, revealing the strain on his control. But he regained his mastery quickly. Every move, every touch, every kiss and every lick was deliberate. Slow. So heartbreakingly tender Zero wanted to scream. To find the words that would convey the depth of his emotion. That would express how much he cared for this man.

Kaname trailed a path of fiery kisses and nipped down Zero's neck, pausing to nip and caress the bitemark, sending jolts of fire through the ex-human's body. His desire was so intense that a graze of the pureblood's fang on his mark left Zero shuddering. Kaname latched almost viciously onto one of his nipples, drawing the heated tip into his hot and hungry mouth with a growl. His fangs broke skin, and his mouth eagerly sucked at the blood till it coated his tongue and eased down his throat. At the mixture of pained pleasure, Zero groaned and his lustful moans became more intense and encouraging.

Kaname's hand found its way to his treasured nest, as the ex-human easily and eagerly opened himself to his explorations. As his fingers sought and found Zero's tight and writhing passage, he bucked hard into his hand driving the fingers into his core, hard and to the knuckles. At his growled groan of delight and the shudder that race through his body, Kaname drew back and slammed his fingers deep and hard, back into Zero's tight passage.

By now Zero was meeting his violent thrusts into his writhing depths, with hard thrusts of his own. To provide him some support in his passionate drive, Kaname wrapped his hand easily around Zero's waist and behind him, helping to steady the ex-human as he continued to slam his fingers deep into his wet core, and his mouth moved to devour his neglected nipples. He moved back down and took Zero's cock in his mouth.

''Ahhhhhhh......'' Zero moaned.

The pureblood sucked him, slowly and then faster, tormenting him. The coiled heat, burning, grew hotter and tighter with each thrust of Kaname's fingers into his writhing, hot, dripping passage. Zero stiffened and convulsed in heady release, his muscles clamping hard around Kaname's fingers, trying to pull them in deeper.

Giving him a moment to come down from the resulting high, the pureblood eagerly licked the sweet nectar from his fingers. His growl of lustful delight at the taste was answered by an equally lustful growl from his lover. Without hesitation, he pulled the desirable ex-human closer, lifting him up, allowing Zero to straddle him as he sat back on his heels. In one smooth, swift motion he had the ex-human in position over him, and rammed up as he slammed Zero down on his rock hard and pained arousal. Both could be heard letting out, hunger filled groans of delight.

Although they were so caught up in their passion to notice, just as on their previous night of lustful delights, the aura of the pureblood and that of the ex-human both coupled in a heated and fiery dance of their own. For those with the sight, the beautiful dance would have left the watcher in awe. Kaname set a hard and fast pace, and Zero eagerly begged for more. He shifted slightly. Not much, but enough to hit the ex-human's sweet spot with every pounding thrust, the heat of his writhing and dripping core, gripping him tightly. The fiery rush of ecstasy that raced through his body, drove him to almost unimaginable heights of desire.

The night was young, and they were only just getting started and he intended to conquer the ex-human as often as he possibly could in the time that they had. He felt Zero's next release rapidly approaching, his own drove him to increase the pace wanting to be there with him. As the rush started to grip him in heady bliss, he felt his fangs lengthen still further, and threw his head back roaring his claim into the night. As he felt himself spilling over, he brought Zero to him, and sank his fangs into his mark, the rush of blood over his mouth prolonging the mind blowing, body gripping rush.

His entire body tingled, as though on fire. His blood boiled, as his still hardened erection writhed and pulsed deep within Zero's core. Vaguely, he was aware of a stinging sensation on his own throat, where his shoulder and neck met. He had barely registered that his roar of passion had been answered by that of another, equally screaming out their claim to the night.

The tight writhing of his hot and still convulsing passage, was enough to bring Kaname to yet another release, much to his own delight and surprise. The tingling he could feel all over his body, intensified with the release to the point that he almost felt like he was being burned from the inside out. He welcomed the flood of fire that coursed through his veins, giving in to it freely and without question.

Zero clung to him with everything he had. His arms wrapped around his chest, holding the pureblood tightly. His legs were locked around his waist, keeping them locked together as the powerful rushing release held both of them convulsing in their pleasure as the two freely gave themselves to the sensations of their overwhelmed senses.

As he withdrew his fangs, and lapped up the blood slowly oozing from Zero's renewed mark, he felt a rush of heated desire burn through his body once more. At first it confused him, because the feeling accompanied that of the hot caress of a heated and hungry tongue along his pulse point on his neck.

He growled in complete acceptance and approval, and he heard an answering growl respond in kind. When another rush of desire raced through him, something in the back of his mind, a part of his rational self, registered that there was more to this feeling than he realized.

He drew back for a moment to look at the man he held in his arms. The ex-human looked up at him with those alluring, lust glazed and erotic, blood red eyes, the depths of which pulled at his soul as he looked deep into them. Zero reached up to run a finger along the pureblood's face. At the touch, Kaname leaned into it, almost purring at the caress. A warm and sexy smile graced Zero's lips, his eyes showing that he was spent, at least for the moment.

Kaname pulled him close to his chest and let the ex-human rest. He traced the line of Zero's cheek and the silken, flawless skin of his face. His finger then traced the ex-human's lips slowly. Almost immediately, Zero darted his tongue out and licked the offered appendage, and drew it into his mouth.

Allowing him to do so, Kaname groaned as he felt his body respond to the gentle sucking on his finger, the rush of passion's fire racing right to his loins. Involuntarily, his hips flexed, as he felt himself hardening again. His body's reaction pulled a corresponding reaction from the ex-human, as he groaned with the pleasure of the pureblood still being buried deep in his hot core, he flexed his own muscles returning the pleasure. Both were so sensitive to each others slightest motion or touch that even just the act of breathing caused their chests to rise and fall, contributed to their once again rising lust, as Zero's nipples brushed against Kaname's chest. Zero released the pureblood's finger. Kaname took one nipple in hand and pinched it.

''Ohhh......'' Zero moaned.

''You like that?'' Kaname asked. Zero only nodded. The pureblood was like a child who'd just been handed the one thing that was most precious to him and that he had desired above all else in the world. Kaname began to massage his breasts making him groan.

A light flick of his claw, pricked the skin of the areola, bringing blood seeping out. The action pulled another moan from the ex-human's lips as scent of blood filled the room again. Seeing the enticing jewel of blood forming on Zero's flesh, Kaname leaned his head towards the open invitation, and hungrily sucked in hard and deep into his hot and eager mouth. His own lustful growl, sending vibrations through Zero's breast and body, once again setting his own blood to boiling.

The taste of his passion heated blood on his tongue was the sweetest ambrosia. He savored every drop, letting it feed the hunger of his need, and the hunger of his lust.

He continued to let his fingers make their way along Zero's soft and supple skin, massaging random patterns as they went. The soft, silkiness of his skin, the sensual curve of his waist, the supple feel of his rear cheeks, the firm muscle of his thigh as it lay along his side. All were sensual delights to the pureblood.

Soon, his awareness returned with the lure of the sensual pleasures that the pureblood inflicted upon his welcoming body. Zero found his own means for returning the gift of his touch. His chest and sides rising and falling rapidly with the rapid panting of his breath. He flexed the muscles of his dripping passage, still sheathing Kaname's hot, pulsing arousal. His own hands found their own paths to teasing the pureblood, one running through his hair, to stop and trace the outer shell of his ears, while the other found delight in tracing random patterns on the heated flesh of his chest.

Kaname responded by hungrily suckling on his breast. His hand continued to stroke his supple rear cheek for a moment longer, before firmly grasping the warming flesh. Both groaned in delight, as he rolled them until Zero was situated beneath him, being careful to stay sheathed deep into the hot and welcoming passage.

Bracing his weight on his heels, Kaname kept Zero's hips elevated on his thighs, so that he could wrap his legs around his waist. He grabbed the neglect left breast in his right hand, and began massaging it just as he had the first one. He assaulted Zero's neck with his lips, tongue, and fangs. As he nuzzled into his mark, nipping and running his hot tongue over his skin, the ex-human moaned his own pleasure, lifting his chin to bare his throat more for his attention.

Each kiss was like fire, each stroke of his tongue sent shock waves of heated desire rushing through him. His blood felt like fire racing through his veins with each nip of his fangs. What pain there was fueled the hunger and the pleasure, meshing into one overwhelmingly sensual assault to the senses that was like taking an aphrodisiac and neither able to get enough. As their passion grew with the heated moment, so did their almost frantic lust for each other. All that matter the most to them, was that they were together, sharing in a heated embrace that both wanted equally, and that no one could stop.

Zero reached up and ran his own hot and hungry tongue over the shell of Kaname's ear. The shuddering rush of heat this caused, raced to his loins, and further hardened his painfully throbbing arousal, still deeply embedded in the ex-human's rippling, hot sheath. The ex-human made his own trails on his body, just as well, his fangs leaving marks on his flesh.

Kaname could not stop the flexing of his muscles that thrust him deeper into Zero's hot and writhing depths. Trying to stay in control of himself this once, he forced his motions to a slow, drawn out rhythm. He didn't know how long he could maintain this painfully slow pace, but just the attempt was challenge enough to try.

He was so caught in the heat of the moment, and trying to keep his pace steady that Zero's next action caught him off guard, and broke his determination to stay in control. From his ear, the ex-human grazed a path with his fangs and tongue down his neck. At the rush of sensual delight that coursed like fire through his veins, Kaname lunged forward with his hips, driving himself deeper into his passage, only to pull out and drive back in with all of his being.

Once again, his control on his beastly side, slipped his reins, and in the hedonistic bliss that was engulfing every sense that he had, he welcomed the loss of control. His roared his pleasure and freedom and began pounding into Zero's wet depths, reaching for that sweet spot that would send him rippling around his pulsing shaft.

Zero scratched the pureblood's back and grabbed his hips for support, as he met Kaname thrust for thrust, ramming himself harder and harder onto his aching arousal. Once again the sensations that he had only felt building when he was with him, coiled inside to the point of almost being painful. His heart raced, his pulse throbbed, his soul crying his need, his hunger, his desire, his passion for the pureblood.

''Ohhhhhh......ohhhhhh......ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Zero screamed.

His body started to quiver in the now familiar feeling of his impending release. Growling in lust filled glee, the pureblood increased his already rapid pace. He leaned down again, and Zero took this chance to run his tongue and fangs over his neck. Eagerly with both hands, the pureblood grabbed and lifted his hips, shifting the angle just enough to hit his sweet spot. Kaname pounded deep into him and growled as Zero's muscles gripped him with vice like strength .

As he peaked the Zero buried his fangs into the pureblood's neck.

At the overwhelming rush of power and fire, Kaname also sank his fangs back into his own mark on Zero's neck. He pulled the ex-human tightly to him, rolling once more to bring them both on their sides, and allowing them both to breathe. Just as he had hoped, Zero's passion for him was almost insatiable, and his stamina was almost equal to his own.  
_  
As an ex-human, with nothing to enhance him in anyway, he would have long since been out cold from the exertions of the evening. As it was, he is not only conscious, but also still running his hands over my body, like he can't get enough of touching me. The innocence of the touch, the purity of his soul, the erotic sound of his feral growls, all seemed to just make him that much more desirable to a pureblood._

Their lovemaking was a dance of give and take—of touch and taste. The pain of tension was unbearable pleasure and tipped over the edge where it was simply not possible to control anything—where passion ignited and consumed them both. It might have lasted hours. They were in a place where time had no meaning. Zero lay in Kaname's arms, aware of nothing but his heartbeat. The puff of the pureblood's ragged breath on his neck.

Much of the night was still ahead of them and he was looking forward to enjoy the delicious treasures Zero had to offer.

* * *

**Hope you like the lemon. Tell me what you think. Thanks to all my reviewers, I wouldn't have made it without you. Lots of love. Cheers....**

**Ebony-Knight.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight, Hino Matsuri does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**One more time!**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Warning! **There's a Rape Attempt in this chappie, if it bothers you....don't read.

**Chapter 15 **

When Kaname woke up the next morning, he had a hard on that needed release. He just couldn't get enough of Zero, so he woke the ex-human up by tracing kisses along his shoulder. Zero opened his still sleepy eyes and smiled at him. ''Good morning!'' he whispered. He had expected to see his son's face instead but he was glad all the same that it was his lover. He had called the Kuran mansion last night and spoke with both his son and Yuki. He had then hung up after wishing them a goodnight.

''Morning! Did you sleep well?'' Kaname asked.

''Like a log, thanks. If you're hungry, I can make us some breakfast.'' Zero offered.

''What I want....'' Kaname said as he pulled back and turned Zero onto his stomach, lifting him to him knees, ''is a quickie!'' Eagerly, but still without the frantic haste of their prior couplings, he buried himself deeply into Zero's hot core.

''Ahhhh........'' Zero moaned. Looking to take the pureblood even deeper into his moist and writhing depths, he thrust hard back to meet his every push.

Kaname wrapped his arms around his waist to help steady him, as he thrust harder and deeper still. He placed his hand on the ex-human's stomach and pushed ever so slightly. Just enough to change the angle of penetration, so that he was hitting his sweet spot with each deep thrust. Zero growled out his passion as he found his release, muscles clenching Kaname tightly, as he writhed in pleasure.

Still, the pureblood continued to plunge into his depths feeling the growing need for another release of his own, building with each thrust into his tight, hot, passage. Zero let his head rest on his arms, the slight change in angle only driving Kaname deeper into his still writhing, dripping core.

''Ahhhhh......Harder.....deeper.......faster...........more!'' Zero screamed.

''There you go.......just the way you like it.......take that big cock......Ahn......Ohhhh.. Fuck!''

Kaname picked up his pace still further, while grabbing one of Zero's nipple and played with it, the way he enjoyed most. He shifted his other hand and took the ex-human's arousal, while hitting deep inside of him. He pumped his hand slowly, up and down, teasing Zero, making him beg for more. He once more picked up his own pace. Deeper and harder he plunged into his dripping, tight passage.

''Ohhhh........yeah......yeah! Put that cock on me, fuck me hard........ Ahhhhh........ Ahhhhh!'' Zero screamed as the pureblood filled his need, brought him closer and closer to his own release. Kaname rammed his hardness deep into his core.

Almost simultaneously they both threw back their heads, giving rise to their roars of blissful release. The pureblood then sank his fangs into Zero's neck, savoring the sweet taste of his passion heated blood, as they both collapsed from their combined releases. A few minutes later Zero left the pureblood's side to put on his vest and boxer shorts. He was hungry after that mind blowing quickie.

''That was great.'' Zero said and began walking towards the door.

''You can say that again. Only I, can fuck you like that.'' Kaname said with much confidence.

_So confident, isn't he?_ ''Hmmm.....I don't know. I'm sure there's someone out there who give it to me better than you.'' Zero said jokingly.

Kaname frowned. ''Don't I satisfy you, Zero?'' he asked with a hurt look on his face.

''Dont misunderstand me, I only meant that....'' Zero began but the pureblood didn't let him finish his sentence.

''Then I just have to show you your place.'' Kaname roared and stood up.

Zero didn't know why the pureblood took his words seriously. ''I was only joking, Kaname.'' he said and reached for the door. Just as he was about to open it, Kaname appeared before him in a flash. He was obviously very angry. The pureblood took Zero's lips in a rough kiss that left both of them breathless. He then scooped the ex-human and walked back to the bed. He threw Zero roughly on the bed and . The ex-human was so shocked that he tried to escape again. But he found himself paralysed. ''What wrong with you, Kaname? Why are you doing this?'' He knew that the pureblood was possessive but he never thought he might get this violent with.

Kaname tried to control himself but the beast within him was completely in control. His eyes turned crimson, his fangs grew. ''You would let another man take you?''' he asked and advanced toward the ex-human and ripped all his clothes off. He was really pissed. ''I will not share you with anyone. You are mine. You will only grace my bed. Is that clear?''

''Let me go, you bastard!'' Zero shouted because that was the only thing he could do. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. _Holy shit! I had forgotten how powerful and dangerous he is._ Had the pureblood lost it?

''I will fuck you to oblivion.'' Kaname promised. The fear he saw on Zero's face only made his cock harder if that was possible. That fear excited him to no end. ''I'll tame you now. You will think again before you utter such words to me.''

Zero eyes widened as it dawned on him what the pureblood was about to do. ''Please Kaname, calm down. Don't do it. Don't ruin what we have, don't take me when you're in that state, you will hurt me.'' He tried to reason with the pureblood but it seemed like his efforts were futile. He was so scared, mostly because his body wasn't into the idea of what Kaname planned to do with him. The mere though of it, made his blood run cold. The pureblood went between his legs, nevertheless, lifted them to his shoulders and positioned himself at his entrance.

''I will fuck you now.'' Kaname was about to push forward when the ex-human spoke again.

''Wait! Please listen to me. You're so special to me. I would never let another's touch come between us. No one makes me feel the way you do. No one else will ever take your place. No one....'' he burst into tears. He didn't know what else to do or say, to stop the pureblood. If his words weren't enough......

Kaname realised what he was about to do and he calmed down. The red in his eyes disappeared. He took Zero in his arms and hugged him tightly. The ex-human cried like never before. ''It's alright now. I won't hurt you.'' He felt bad for scaring the living daylights out of him. And what was worse, he was the cause. He soothed the ex-human until he stopped crying. ''I am sorry, Zero. I don't know what I was thinking. I can't stand it when you talk about other men. I can't stand the thought of you with another person. Forgive me.''

Zero looked at the pureblood. He sounded so sincere it hurt. ''Were you were jealous, simply of a mere thought?''

''No!'' Kaname said only too fast. ''Eh...I just want to be the only one you think about, the only one you see. I want to satisfy you in every way. I want all of you, so that when we're not joined physically our hearts will always remain connected. And yes I'm a jealous man. I am so jealous that I could kill anyone that tries to come between us.''

''Nonsense, you're so childish.''

''Zero...I want you to remember one thing. I'm not as mature as you think, especially whenever you're concerned. As long as I have you by my side, I don't care if I sell my soul to the devil.''

Zero looked at the pureblood serious expression. The determined look he saw there, those eyes that could pierce through the wilderness. _Fuck! He means every word._ ''No need to go to such lengths. Now that we're here, now that we've come this far, just hold on. There's nothing to fear, for I am right beside you. I am yours, Kaname. I belong only to you.'' he hugged the pureblood and this time kissed him more passionately. Their tongues swirled effortlessly together in a slow caress. ''Let's go have a shower, shall we?''

_Only he can make me feel this good. Only he...... _Kaname followed the ex-human into the bathroom. After a quick shower, Zero stood in the bedroom naked, since he didn't have any clothes to put on. He watched as Kaname put on another long t-shirt with nothing underneath. The pureblood noticed him just standing there and asked, ''Do you need something to put on?''

''Duh!'' Zero answered. ''I don't have any thing with me since you didn't warn me that we'll be gone overnight.''

Kaname smirked. ''I have something for you.'' He walked to where his bag was and took something out. He threw it to the ex-human who caught it.

Zero looked at the black, leather jockstrap in his hand. ''You're kidding, right?''

''No, put it on.''

''No way in hell am I....'' Zero began.

Kaname walked to the ex-human and took the material. ''I bought it for you yesterday when I took the kids out, why not make my fantasy come true?''

''In your dreams!'' Zero spat.

''I implore you, Zero, do it for me.'' Kaname begged earnestly.

Zero sighed heavily. He knew that he had to meet his partners, sexual requirements in the middle. He just wondered what other fantasies the pureblood had. He snatched the jockstrap and put it on. It wasn't really a functional jockstrap because where there was supposed to be a pouch, was open allowing his cock through. The front pouch was a two piece joined by a center metal ring. The back of the pouch was joined by a 1 inch elastic to ensure a perfect fit. Kaname whistled his appreciation. He just loved the way the strap framed Zero's ass and the crotchless front.... _Kami_......made his stomach do flip-flops.

Zero blushed. He didn't know whether to cover the front or the back. ''Is this what you call clothing? I still feel naked.'' he complained.

''SMACK!!!'' Kaname slapped the ex-human on the ass.

''Oww!''

_This is going to be fun. _''I'm getting hungry, let's go and have breakfast.'' Kaname said.

Zero led the way and the pureblood followed him into the kitchen. As they prepared breakfast, Kaname couldn't take his eyes the ex-human. They sat at the kitchen table to enjoy their meal. After having his fill, Zero decided to tell Kaname about Ruka, his employer.

''My boss wants to meet you.'' He said suddenly.

''I beg you pardon?'' Kaname looked confused.

''My boss fell head over heels for you, when you were at the restaurant last time and she asked me to do the match making.'' Zero said.

''Huh? And you agreed to this?'' Kaname asked.

''What was I supposed to do? Tell her that you're doing me?''

''Yeah, if that's what it would have taken to put her off.''

''I couldn't do anything about it, since she cornered me. She's bad news, I tell you. I can't afford to be her enemy. I need the job.''

''Are you alright with me, meeting her. Aren't you a bit jealous?''

''Why would I be, you fool? I trust you.'' Zero spat.

''This is just a waste of time. You know I'll tell her that I'm seeing someone else, don't you?'' Kaname asked.

''Of course I told her there'd be no promises. Please, just meet her and tell her on your own. I don't want any problems.'' Zero begged.

''Fine. I will do this for you. But don't go arranging blind dates for me in the future, okay?''

''Right.'' Zero responded stood up and began clearing the table. He put the dishes slowly, one by one, in the dish washer, bending each time in Kaname's direction, aware of the pureblood's intense gaze on him.

Kaname gulped. _Vodoo! That's what I call vodoo. He's doing that on purpose, showing me his goods. Tempting me..._ ''Hey!'' Kaname said.

Zero looked at him. ''Do you have any complaints?''

''N-no, it's just obstructing.'' _I am not complaining._

Then Kaname also walked and stood behind the ex-human. Zero gasped, when he felt a hand travelling down his back, pausing briefly before it continued down to cup his ass, squeezing gently. ''I can't get enough of you.'' he whispered in Zero's ear. ''No matter how often I look upon you, I never grow weary. I could feast on you all day.''

Zero shivered against him and laughed slightly before playfully pushing against Kaname's chest. Every muscle tensed in anticipation. He could feel the heat emanating from his hand coursing through his body. His brain screamed to push off the pureblood, to tell him to stop, but his body had other ideas. He loved the way the pureblood yearned for him, needed him.

''Turn around, Zero.'' Kaname said quietly.

Zero slowly turned around and meet his eyes. He had never felt this way. The pureblood looked intently back at him. His chest rising and falling, each breath deeper that the last. Eyes never leaving the ex-human, he began to slowly slide his hand lower. His fingers ran down Zero's thigh. As his hand rose up the leg, Zero's body trembled with power of rage and lust battling inside him. _How dare he tease me so? Making me want more of him...... _Zero turned the tables around. He pushed the pureblood back on the kitchen table, knelt down and took his arousal. He pumped it slowly up and down.

Kaname closed his eyes and bit his lip to stifle a groan. Zero continued his ministrations. He licked the pre-cum at the tip of Kaname's cock. ''You can't let anything leak out until you're inside me, understood?'' When he looked down at the pureblood, his eyes were wild with lust and beads of sweat were forming on his brow. The slow ache between his legs was also building, as he pumped Kaname's cock with one hand and his own with the other. He stood upright and took a bottle of marmalade from the table and stepped back away from the pureblood. Kaname tried to reach for him but he shook his head.

He opened the bottle and dipped his finger in. He scooped a little bit, of the content inside and smeared it on his nipples. He walked to the pureblood. ''Lick them.'' he commanded. Dominating Kaname was really turning him on. The pureblood sucked his nipples hungrily, enjoying the taste of strawberry and mango. After Kaname had licked them clean, he played with the pointed tips with one hand and took his shaft in the other. He began pleasuring himself, ''Ahn...'' he moaned. Kaname's eyes locked on his hand movements as he mastubated. He licked his lips. _Holy shit! I cant take it anymore. _He was so turned on he thought he could explode.

''Fuck,'' Kaname growled quietly.

He pulled Zero's hips roughly, turned him around on the kitchen counter and spread his legs apart. Zero felt the heat spread rapidly through body, and he gave an involuntary groan as Kaname's fingers returned to rub his shaft roughly. His body was betraying him; it craved the pureblood's touch. Not the same gentle loving touches he got before, but working his body into an animalistic frenzy. His head fell back as he leaned back, feeling an impending orgasm approaching fast.

But then he stopped and let go of his rod. Zero actually throbbed from the loss. He whimpered loudly. ''Stop torturing me, will you? You better be ready to finish what you started.''

Kaname smirked. He removed his t-shirt in a quick motion and shoved them aside. Zero gripped Kaname's hard length in his hand and squeezed, feeling it pulse against his palm.

''Oh I intend to do more than that, Z-e-r-o.'' The way the pureblood seethed his name should have sent a rush of fury through him, but he only felt one thing. Pure, unadulterated lust. Before he could utter a single word, Zero felt him positioning himself at _his_ entrance.

Kaname thrust his long hard cock deep inside him.

''Ahhhhhhh..........!'' Zero screamed loudly.

''That's right,'' Kaname said through clenched teeth, as his hips rapidly slammed against him, driving his cock deep inside his tight passage.

''Ohhhhhhh............Ohhhhhhhhh..........!'' Zero couldn't hold back the moans and screams.

''Take that cock.............'' Kaname drawled.

''Ahnnn........fuck me......!'' Zero was so turned on. He'd never felt this good before. Kaname's cock felt so damn good inside him and it was awakening things he's never known existed.

''Your inside is sucking me in, do you like my cock pounding you?'' Kaname asked.

''Oh yeah........ I love it..........fuck me harder!'' Zero responded.

Kaname impaled him deeper with long and sure stokes making the ex-human scream even more. He pounded that wet passage. ''You're so sweet, Zero.........so tight..........fuck...........!'' He pounded even harder.

Zero moaned, his breathing getting harder with each repeated thrust.

''Do you want to come?'' Kaname asked. Zero was in heaven, so he didn't respond. ''Answer me or I'll stop and make you suck me off instead,'' he hissed, driving himself deeper and deeper with every thrust.

''Yes…......oh gods yes........oh my god......... !'' Zero exclaimed, his entire body quaking from the orgasm that was rushing over him, leaving him gasping for air. When it finally subsided, the pureblood pulled out of him and spun him around to face him, their lips meeting again aggressively.

Zero's hands found Kaname's hair and tugged at it, as their tongues danced in harmony. He released one hand and brought it down to the pureblood's throbbing erection between them and began stroking it briskly, causing Kaname's groans to echo in his mouth. He pulled away, staring at the pureblood with hooded eyes.

''Now I want to see your face as I make you come so hard.'' Zero said and took the pureblood's cock in his mouth. Kaname's entire body tensed and he let out a deep moan. Zero looked up at him. Kaname's eyes were closed tight.

''Ahn....Suck that cock!........There you go............milk me dry....... fuck, fuck, FUCK!'' Kaname shouted, as his cock pulse against the ex-human's lips. ''Swallow my _cum_, Zero'' he began emptying himself in his mouth and Zero swallowed every single drop. He released the pureblood from his mouth and staggered back, trying to calm his breathing. Then he stood up and kissed Kaname, letting him get a taste of himself.

After their kitchen session, they went out for a walk then came back and sat on the veranda. Kaname had given Zero some clothes that he had packed for him unknowingly. ''Do you come here often?'' Zero asked.

''Once in a while.'' Kaname replied.

''Do you...uh...come here alone?''

Kaname looked at him. ''If you're asking whether I brought any of my lovers here, then the answer is no. You're the first one.''

Zero looked away. ''Oh.'' was all he said. His heart was beating very fast. Whether it was out of excitement, he didn't know. He somehow felt very special to know that he was the first. And hopefully the last.

''I broke up with Sara because she was fucking my uncle.'' Kaname suddenly said.

''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I didn't mean to pry.''

''It's okay, I want to tell you. It's about time, don't you think?''

''Only if you say so. I would never pressure you to talk about your past until you're ready.'' Zero assured him.

''As you know Sara and I were engaged. One time, a took a trip to New York for business purposes. I was supposed to be there for a whole week but I returned two days earlier because I couldn't wait to see her again. I went straight to her house. I had a spare key that she had given me so I tried to open the door but it wasn't possible because on the other side of the door, there was a key on the lock, so I knew she was definitely at home. I didn't want to ring the bell to spoil the suprise, so I used my powers to open the door. When I went to her room, I was the one who was in for a surprise. Rido is my uncle. I looked up to him, but he betrayed me that day.''

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''Sara was fucking your uncle?''

''Yes. I should have killed both of them there and then. But I didn't. I just wanted to forget about her. To get her out of my head.''

''Did you love her that much?''

''I won't lie to you, Zero. I did. But maybe my coming back unannounced was a good thing. It showed me what kind of woman she really is. Vampires care a lot about status. Rido has a higher status than me, because he's the eldest amongst the Kuran family. Sara wanted to kill two birds with one stone. She wanted to be Rido's wife more that anything, so that she could have a higher position. Much higher than what she would have had with me. But it back-fired on her. It turned out that Rido was just fooling around with her.''

''That two timing bitch got what she deserved.'' Zero said.

''I think so too. My uncle is now engaged to someone else and is throwing a party next weekend. He dared to send me an invitation, even though he knows that I want nothing to do with him.''

''Will you go?''

''Yes.'' Kaname answered.

''Are you sure you're ready to face him again after all this time?'' Zero asked.

''I am sure.'' Kaname said with much confidence. ''I've been sad for a long time because of what he did. But it's time for me to face him. I'll go and congratulate him, wish him the best because to be honest I don't feel any pain in my heart anymore. I don't want him to think I still hold a grudge against him. Will you come with me?''

''What!''

Kaname cupped Zero's face. ''Will you accompany me to his engagement party?'' he asked.

Zero smiled. ''I will.'' he said without a second thought. _I want to be by his side on that day._

''Thanks, you're the best. Now how about we head back home.''

''Home?''

''Yes.''

''You mean your home?''

''Our home, silly. You know what? I've never realized it until now. I can live anywhere as long as you're with me. Be it on the moon or an island, my home is with you. You are my _place_ to go.'' Kaname said.

Zero was touched by those simple words that his tears began falling. ''And you what? Only you have the power to make me smile and cry at the same time.'' he rubbed his tears away, then looked at Kaname. ''Before we go back _home,_ I want you to give me some loving, penetrate me all the way, make me forget everything.''

''Never thought you'd ask.''

* * *

**Another lemon guys, I just couldn't resist. Maybe I shouldn't write more, let this one be the last in this fic, what da ya think? Next chappie drama, drama, so don't miss out... Will try to update before friday. I intend to finish this fic before Chrismas bcoz I have another hot idea bubbling. Thanks for all your support, I love you guys.... I used some words from the song 'No One Else Comes Close' by Back street boys. I also used some from 'What About Us' by Daughtry. I don not own those lyrics, I just borrowed the words coz I though they'd fit perfectly in my fic. Thank's once again for your lovely reviews, story alerts and favourites. I get many of those,it make me happy to know that lots of people actually read this fic. Cheers......**

**Ebony-Knight.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Trouble everywhere!**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 16 **

On Wednesday morning, Zero went to work as usual. Everything was going so well both in his personal life and at work that he couldn't ask for more. He considered himself, the happiest man alive to have caught the eyes of the pureblood, to be in his life. Kaname was coming during lunch to talk with Ruka as planned. Just the thought of seeing his lover once again excited him to no end. Not that they hadn't seen each other since the weekend, Kaname was at his apartment the previous night. He had called after work after work and wanted to come over immediately but Zero had told him to go and have dinner with Yuki first then drive over if he still wanted to. After his talk with Yuki, he knew the little girl was lonely without her brother around. So he made it his duty to make sure that they got to spend some quality time together even when he and Taki weren't around. That was the least he could do for Yuki, for she had been good to them since the day they met.

At noon, as he was taking a customer's order, the person he least expected to see walked in and took a sit. She picked up the menu on the table and perused through it. What the hell? What the Zero walked towards her immediately. ''What do you want, Sara? Are you following me?'' he asked.

Sara looked up with an evil smile on her face. ''Don't flatter yourself, Zero, I'm here to have lunch, of course. I should say I'm the one who's surprised to see you here. Will you be taking my orders?''

''Like hell I will.'' Zero was really pissed that she spoilt his day by showing her face here. ''Why are you really here?'' he tried to lower his voice because his boss was around.

''I am hungry, now will you take my order or do I have to call the manager here to get me another waiter?'' Sara said impatiently. _You will find out soon enough, Zero. I got big plans for you. I'll ruin you. You should have taken the money and ran but..... _''I will have number forty-six with extra spinach and please.''

Zero looked at her a little longer. He noted down her order then turned and walked back to the kitchen. Why is she here? How did she know that I work here? He just knew that she was up to something. And it wasn't good. Kaname had warned him that she may try to do something to get her way and he'd been right because she was here. It was kinda creepy, to think that she was watching him, following his every move even if he hadn't sensed her. He waited for Hikari to come back with her orders. As soon as she entered the kitchen, Zero pulled her aside. ''Please go and serve this table.''

''Why?'' Hikari asked.

''Don't ask any questions, just do me the favor please.''

''Hmmm, are those young men here again? You know, the ones from last time that insisted that you serve them?''

''No, it's a woman this time.'' Zero answered.

''I don't understand you at all. You're becoming famous around here but you don't like it. I would give anything for a customer to always ask for me when they come here. Life is so unfair. Give me the drink order.'' Hikari said. Zero handed her the drink order. ''I'll go check out this new flame of yours.'' she took a glass and poured apple juice inside.

''She's not my flame, she's a devil that's what she is.''

Hikari put the glass on a tray and walked to the door. ''I will be the judge of that.'' With that she left. Zero looked at her through the glass on the kitchen door. I hope she doesn't give poor Hikari trouble. She's up to something, I just feel it. Hikari returned with a smile on her face. ''I don't know why you hate her guts but she was nice to me. Why, she even thanked me for the drink.''

''Hmmm...'' was all Zero said and went to serve the other tables. When he came back to the kitchen, Ruka was there talking to the head chef. She smiled at him. Zero looked at the food on the table. Damn that Hikari, she's was supposed to serve Sara. He hesitated hoping that she would come back soon and save him the trouble.

''Aren't you going to take that food to the customer? It will get cold you know.'' Ruka said looking at him.

Zero had no choice but to do as he was required. He took the food on a tray and walked out of the kitchen. Sara smiled when she saw Zero approach her. As Zero set the food on the table, she used her own powers to tip her glass over. The contents poured on her, making her clothes wet. ''Now look what you have done.'' she cried. She reached for her handbag and took a kerchief to wipe herself dry.

''I didn't even touch the glass, Sara, stop making a scene.'' Zero said. ''So that's what you were up to. You plan to make me look like the bad guy but it won't work. Why don't you just give up and go home?''

''I am the victim here, what are you talking about?'' Sara tried to play innocent. ''I will forgive you this time but please be careful, next time.'' she said dismissing him. Zero left. He wanted to be as far away as possible from that witch. He didn't trust himself to be near her. She had done something to the glass. He was very sure he hadn't touched the glass. Then she said that she had forgiven him as if he needed forgiveness. He hadn't done a thing.

Hikari followed him into the kitchen a minute later. ''Zero, what have you done to that woman?''

''What do you mean?'' Zero asked.

''As if pouring her drink on her lap wasn't enough, you served her something she's allergic to.'' Hikari scolded him.

''She did that herself, I didn't do it.''

''And why would a beautiful woman like her do that to her expensive clothes?''

''I-I don't know. She just wants to cause me trouble.''

''Well, you are in BIG trouble, because she wants to see the boss. She said, she specifically told you not to put any cheese on her food.'' Hikari explained.

''She's lying. All she said was extra spinach. I will talk to her before she causes any more trouble.'' Zero said and reached to open the kitchen door.

''Who's causing trouble for who?'' Ruka asked. She looked at Zero for an explanation but he remained silent. She looked at Hikari and she started trembling. ''What's this all about?''

Hikari spilled the beans. ''There's a woman out there whose complaining that Zero has served her something that she's allergic to. She insists on talking to you.'' She didn't want to be the one to tell but she had no choice. _Forgive me, Zero. _

''You're in big trouble, mister.'' Ruka said pointing at him. She turned her eyes to Hikari again. ''Bring me to her.'' Hikari followed her and showed her where Sara was sitting. ''Go and continue with your work.'' Ruka said and smiled as she approached the other woman. ''What seems to be the problem?'' she asked.

Sara pushed her chair back. That's when Ruka noticed her wet lap. ''I specifically asked that waiter not to include cheese in my food and he did the exact opposite. If it wasn't for my good sense of smell, I'd be lying here dead right now. If I'd taken even a little bite....'' she started crying.

''Calm down miss. I'm sorry that he made such a mistake.''

''He was even reckless enough to knock over my glass, see?'' Sara touched her wet clothes. ''You can ask the other customers they saw it. He didn't even apologize for his bad manners.''

''Sorry about that too. If there's anything at all, I can do...'' Ruka began saying.

''Actually there is something you can do. Make sure that he doesn't get the chance to make such a mistake ever again.''

''What do you mean?'' Ruka asked.

''Fire him. I love eating in this restaurant but from now on I'll not be able to eat here in peace knowing that the man who tried to kill me still works here.'' _That's a good one, I've never set foot in this place until today. And I never will, after today. _Sara said, her tears suddenly dried.

''B-but...but..''

''If you don't fire him, I'll sue you and make a scene here so that you'll lose all your customers. I'll also tell my friends never to set foot in here.'' Sara threatened.

Ruka didn't like the sound of that. _This woman is trouble with capital letters. I hate her guts already._ _I detect lies in her words. Should I believe what she's saying? Shouldn't I first listen to Zero's side of what took place? But if I don't do as she says, she'll make a scene. That is bad for business. The customer is always right. I guess I have no choice._ ''I'm sure we can come to some kind of understanding, I'll be right back.'' she didn't like it when people told her what to do but in this case, she had to do what is right for her restaurant. She made her decision and walked into the kitchen. Zero was waiting when she entered. ''Did you pour water on her?'' she asked.

''I didn't.'' Zero said confidently.

''Did she warn you about not including cheese in her meal?''

''She said no such thing.'' Zero was getting upset by all her lies.

''I don't know who to believe. I don't know who that woman is or why she's doing you started working here you've made simple mistakes that could be overlooked. The woman says she'll sue us unless...''

''But she can't do that.'' Zero said.

''Oh yes, she can and she will. I don't want....need such problems. I am sorry Zero, But you're fired.''

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''You're firing me? Just like that?''

''Yes, I'm afraid I have to let you go.'' Ruka said with a heavy heart.

Zero walked out of the kitchen and went to confront Sara. He wasn't surprised that she was still around. ''Why are you doing this to me?''

''You know why.'' Sara said smiling. Unknown to them, Hikari was standing behind them taking an order while listening to their conversation.

''How have I wronged you?''

''This is all your fault, Zero. You should have taken the money and left Kaname to me. Now you don't have a job and you don't have the money I gave to you. Let's see how you'll survive. I am going to make your life miserable. I'm going to take everything you hold dear away from you. You will experience the suffering and loss that I have.'' Sara said giggling.

Zero loosened his bow tie and took it off. _This is a bad dream, a nightmare. _He undid the two upper buttons of his shirt then bent so that he was close to her. ''You should ask yourself this one question, will what you're doing bring you closer to Kaname or will it draw you further apart?'' he asked and that was when Sara saw the marks on his neck. She gasped.

''You son of a bitch!'' her hand flew to slap Zero but he caught it before it landed a blow. ''He made a blood bond with you, didn't he? I thought I knew him well but lately he makes some unpredictable moves. All that time I was with him, he never made bond with me. I begged him to bite me, to have a taste of my blood but he always made excusessaying we have to wait. And yet you, who came into his life recently have managed what I couldn't. Why didn't he want to drink my blood?''

''Maybe because your blood would have killed him instantly. Because it's poisonous just like you, Sara.'' Zero said and let go of her hand. ''Are you happy with yourself, now that you've made me lose my job?'' he asked. Sara looked away. ''I guess not. Kaname told me how you cheated on him with his uncle. You had a wonderful man in your life and you never appreciated him. I will not judge you, for it's not my place to do so. But please, find a hobby or something that will make you feel good instead of miserable.'' With that he left.

Sara sat there trembling. _This is all wrong. How can this be happening? When did things go so wrong? I still have another plan in motion but what is the use now that Kaname has made a bond with him? That bond was supposed to be with me and not Zero. How could he do this to me? How?_ If it wasn't for Zero, Kaname would be with her at this very moment. Eating with her in the restaurant. Making love to her...

A movement caught her eyes as her ex walked into the restaurant. He went and sat at the further end of the room. Sara was really surprised to see him there. Had he come for her? No.... That was just wishful thinking. If he had, wouldn't he have come straight to her table instead? She waited to see why he had come here. Most probably to see Zero. _Tough luck. I already got rid of him. And very soon I'll get him out of your life. _

Moments later, Ruka went to join Kaname. Sara was shocked. _What the hell is going on?_ She took a magazine and hid her face incase Kaname looked her way. What are they talking about? Who is Kaname to her? Is she another rival? It's easy to take care of one, but two.... If getting rid of Zero is proving hard enough, what about two? I need to get closer to hear what they're saying but if I do, Kaname will definitely notice me. I'll just stay put and watch what happens. I'll talk to him later. I'm sure he'll be happy to see me.

Kaname looked at the woman who was supposedly Zero's boss as she sat down opposite him. She was slim, with a pale complexion. She was dainty, elegant and very ladylike with delicate feature and light eyes of dusky-rose color. Her hair was wavy and dark peach orange color that fell to her waist. To say the least she was a beautiful woman. He didn't know what to say so he let her talk since she was the one who wanted him to come meet her. He wondered where Zero was. His heart pounded faster by the thought of seeing the ex-human again.

''Would you like something to eat or drink?'' Ruka asked. She was very nervous. Now that Kaname was here before her she didn't know what to say. She was once again like a teenager.

''Something to drink would be fine, thanks.'' Kaname replied. He looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Zero's handsome face. Ruka beckoned Hikari to come. After taking their order, she left again.

''Is something the matter? You seem distracted, are you looking for something or someone?''

''As a matter of fact, yes. I'm looking for Zero.''

''You won't find him here, he's long gone.'' Ruka said.

''What do you mean?'' Kaname asked confused.

''I had to fire him because of a certain incident that happened here.''

Kaname's heart stopped. ''Why? What happened?''

Ruka explained what happened. ''I didn't know who to believe and the woman threatened to sue my restaurant if I didn't fire him. I think there was more to it than she let on. That woman was like a person seeking revenge, I'm still not sure. When I spoke with Zero, he was precise in his answers as if he was hiding something. I still feel bad about the decision I made, but there's no turning back now. What's happened, happened.''

''Who would do this to him?'' Kaname asked, then it dawned on him. ''Wait a minute, did you say the woman was like a person seeking revenge?'' The only person that would do that would be..... _No, she wouldn't go that far, would she?_

''Yes. That woman over there.'' Ruka pointed to where Sara was sitting, but Kaname couldn't see her face because she was holding a magazine in front of her face.

Kaname stood up. ''I have to go to him.'' _I have to be by his side. He needs me right now. _

''What do you mean go to him. He's not that important than our meeting. What does he have to do with anything?'' Ruka asked.

''That's where you're wrong. He's very important to me. He's my everything.'' Kaname removed his wallet from his pocket and threw some cash money on the table. ''That is for the drink. Keep the change.''

Ruka looked at the money on the table. If she was a waiter, she'd be thrilled to have recieved such a tip, but she wasn't. ''Wait, where are you going?''

''To find Zero.''

''What about us?''

''Sorry, there is no _'us'_ because I already have someone in my heart. Someone I care deeply about.'' Kaname said and walked to where the woman who caused trouble for Zero was. He just wanted to see who she was, wanted to question her purpose for making Zero lose his job. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Sara put the magazine down, making Kaname gasp. ''You....''

''Hello, my love. Nice to see you again.'' Sara said.

''Tell me you're not the woman who caused Zero all that trouble, tell me...''

''And what if I am? I'm only doing this for us. Don't you see how much I'm suffering? How long will you let me be alone? I learnt my lesson Kaname, give me another chance.''

''You have learnt nothing, if you're still trying to get in my way. I told you to stay away from Zero but you didn't listen. What's wrong with you, Sara? Have you lost your mind? You're showing me your ugly side that makes me dread seeing your face. I don't know what else to say to you. Just stay away from the people under my protection.'' Kaname was really pissed.

''I never wanted you to see this ugly side of me. If you could just come back to me. Allow me back into your life then I'll be satisfied. I am sure we can have a wonderful relationship just like before. I'll even go and apologize to Zero if you choose me.'' Sara sounded desperate.

''Look at me Sara, read my lips, hear my words. I don't want you now, I'll never want you. I am choosing Zero now, I'll choose him tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?'' Kaname asked. He turned to leave but Sara stopped him by grabbing his arm.

''What can I do to gain your affection?''

Kaname looked at her and then at something on the table. He took the knife Sara had been using for her meal and put it in her hand. ''I'll tell you how you can gain my affection.''

Sara looked at the knife. ''Huh? How?''

''Drive that knife through your heart.'' Kaname left. Sara tried to calm down. She reached for her cell phone and dialled a number. ''It's me. Go and finish your part of the deal.'' she said and hung up.

As soon as Kaname walked out of the restaurant, Ruka went to join Sara. She had been watching them exchange words. ''Seemed like you two know each other.''

''Yeah, he and I were engaged to be married.''

''Is that why you were arguing?''

Sara paused for a moment. ''You could say that. I'm trying to get him back that he's obsessed with a human. An ex-human.'' She corrected. ''And you, what were you two talking about?''

''Nothing much, he suddenly said he had to go to Zero. I don't know why he'd do that? I thought they only knew each other but were not close at all.'' Ruka said.

''They are very close, didn't you know?''

''Know what?''

''Zero and Kaname's are lovers.'' Sara said. Ruka was like, _holy...mary...mother...of....god!_

* * *

Zero went home directly. He wanted to pick up Taki but decided against it. It was still early and he was in a very bad mood. It was better to cool off before facing his son later in the evening. He made himself a sandwich but couldn't bring himself to eat it even though he was hungry. He was sad. He was really troubled that he thought his stomach couldn't hold anything he ate. What would become of him and Taki now that he'd lost his job? He had to start looking for a job immediately, or else they'd have it rough. What he feared most, was to be unable to provide for his son. His precious little Taki.

_Kaname must be in the restaurant by now. He probably has no idea of what happened to me. Maybe it's for the best. I longed to see him earlier but now I just want to be alone. My life was so simple before I met him but now thing's are happening that I can't even control. Maybe it's better to stay away from each other, to cool things off. He'll never allow it even if I ask that of him. _

The door bell rang.

_Who could it be ? It must be Kaname, I mean, who else would visit me at this time of the day? He must have found out from Hikari or Ruka that I lost job. Well, I'll just send him back where he came from because I don't want to see him. _

Zero opened the door and gasped. ''Jun!''

* * *

**Kukukukukuku! Yes baby, Jun is back. You all thought the engagement party would be in this chappie, right? Wrong! But don't worry, more drama coming up in the next chappie as Kaname and Rido come face to face after a long time. Even I can't wait to write chapter 17. Maybe tomorrow? Next week? You decide by reviewing. Speaking of reviews, I'd like to thank all of you for your supoort. Lots of hugs to each of you. I haven't spelled checked this chappie, coz I'm so tired, will probably do that during the weekend. Sorry about that. The main thing is that you have the update, so enjoy it. I am tired, until next time folks. **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**The engagement party - One! **

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 17 **

Zero's face paled as he stared at the woman in front of him as if she was a ghost. Well, she is a ghost from my past. ''What are you doing here?'' he asked.

Jun smiled. ''Is that any way to greet your lover and the mother of your child?'' She asked. Zero had certainly not changed. He still had that baby face that she so adored.

''You're not my lover, what do you want?'' he repeated his question. Jun's appearance had changed over the years. She looked even more beautiful, mature and appealing than before. What man wouldn't fall for her?

''I came to see how you're doing, isn't that good enough reason?''

''Not even close. You don't expect me to be happy to see you when now, when I've not heard from you all these years. Not that I expected to but somewhere in my heart I gave you the benefit of the doubt and hoped that you would call even once to ask how your son was doing. But no.... that was too much to wishful thinking on my part, wasn't it? So forgive me for not leaping with joy for seeing you even if you are the mother of my child.''

''Aren't you going to invite me in?'' Jun asked.

''No chance. State your business then leave.'' Zero said without wavering. _I'm not going to repeat the same mistake again. Even if Taki isn't around to witness this like last time, there's no way in hell I'm letting her inside my apartment. _

''Hmm, you have really changed.'' Jun observed.

''Damn right I have.'' Zero spat. If he were blinded by his love for her like years ago, he would now be kissing her feet, doing her bidding. But those days were over. He wasn't the same naivé teenage boy she used to toy with. If she came here thinking that, she was in for a big shock. ''Tell me why you're really here, Jun.''

''Very well. I came to ask you to consider taking me as your wife.'' Jun got right to the point. She remembered clearly how much Zero loved her. He was the only man that treated her like the queen that she was. All the other men in her life treated her like a good for nothing whore. They never appeciated her the way she wanted. They never made her feel loved. Not like she felt in Zero's arms. She missed that warmth. She needed it. If only Zero would find it in his heart to forgive her for cheating on him, then they would be able to move forward.

''My wife? Are you nuts?''

''No I am not, Zero. Please hear me out. I am sure your son... sorry, our son, needs a mother figure in his life and I can make it happen if you only allow it. You need me in your life just admit it.''

''I wouldn't marry you if you were the last woman on earth.''

Unknown to them, Kaname was already inside the apartment building. He was standing on the stairs at the corner listening to the conversation between Zero and that of the striking beautiful he had seen outside his apartment. He had no idea who the woman was and why she was talking to Zero but he decided to stay still and listen. Eavesdropping wasn't a habit of his but if there was a _Kami_ out there, he would forgive him just this once.

''Don't say that. I know you still want me, want this hot body.'' Jun put he hands on Zero's chest and squeezed. ''Don't you remember how much fun we had back then?''

''Take your hands off me.'' Zero said. He only felt disgust when she touched him.

But Jun continued to caress him, her hands rubbing his toned abs and then moved to his arms. ''I am not helpless like years ago. I'm financially stable and if we get married I can give provide for us. We can be like a family now.''

Zero didn't reply immediately, taking in whatever nonsense she was saying.

Kaname clenched his hands into fists. Was it possible that that woman was who he thought she was? But that was the least of his problem. What troubled him, no what he dreaded was Zero's answer. _Should I stick around to hear it. What if he says yes. That he wants them to be a family again. Where will that leave me? I won't be able to compete with the mother of his child. But what is my life without Zero? What will I do without him? _He'd been about to leave when Zero spoke again.

''All this years I've been providing for myself and Taki, what makes you think I need you to chip in now?''

''Just give it up, Zero. You don't have a job now, how do you expect to go on? I am here to help you in that department and more. Give me a chance to make things right again.''

''I will find a way, I'll start looking for another job immediately.'' Zero said then paused as it dawned on him that he never mentioned losing his job to anyone. ''How did you know that I lost my job? I've not told you or anyone.'' He had not talked to a single soul since he left the restaurant. He had come straight home and yet here she was saying the impossible.

''I-I just know.'' Jun became nervous all of a sudden. This time it was Zero's turn to manhandle her. ''Let me go, you're hurting me.''

''How did you know that I lost my job. How do you even know where I live in the first place? Answer me?'' he shook her hard as if that would make her confess. Well, it did because Jun started talking.

''This woman came to me and said she would give me a huge amount of money if I managed to convince you to marry me. I asked her what she would gain from our marriage but she told me to do as I was asked and not question her. I don't know how she found me but she seems to know you and Taki. I thought maybe she's one of those in-laws that's trying to intefere with her daughter's life....I thought she didn't want you dating her daughter.'' Jun went on and on.

''Sara...'' Zero said.

_Sara._ Kaname concluded just from listening to the woman's explanation. _When is she going to give up this meaningless chase? Did I have to kill her to finally have some peace or what? She's really hurting the person I care about most, in the world. This has to stop and the sooner the better. _He would think about that later, right now he just wanted a chance to be with Zero. That is, if the ex finally left and let them be.

''Yes, that's her name. She gave me half of the money and said I would get the rest if I managed to keep my end of the deal. She's offering me a handsome amount, Zero. We can have all that money if we get married. We can start a business and have a good life. Forget about her daughter or whoever she doesn't want you seeing.''

Zero let go of her arms and stepped back. ''You have wasted your trip because I'm not interested in anything you or she have to offer. How can we be a family when all you care about is money? You haven't even asked how your son is, how he's been doing all these years, yet you want to play mother. Being a parent is no joke as you think. All I've heard you saying since you arrived here is about you, you and you. You've only said things that will benefit you. The truth is, you actually need the money for yourself. You don't need me in your life. You never needed me.''

''But Taki needs his mother. He's my son. I have a right to see him. To be in his life.'' Jun persisted.

''Have you forgotten that you gave me the child's rights? You signed everything over to me. He may be your child but he's my son. I have a right to say who see him and who doesn't. I have been both his mother and father. I am always by his side when he gets sick, I was there when he got his first teeth, when he took his first baby steps, I have given him the warmth he needed, the love he needed. And where were you? Didn't you make it very clear on that day that you wanted nothing to do with him? Taki has asked me several times where you are and I always tell him I don't know. That is best answer I could come up with. It's way better than telling him lies, keeping his hopes high when you wanted nothing to do with him in the first place.'' Zero was relieved to get those words out of his chest.

''But I was young, I needed my freedom. I needed to enjoy life. I didn't want to be tied down by that brat..''

''SMACK!!!'' Zero slapped her hard. Jun stood there shocked and speechless, rubbing her cheek. ''Don't you ever call my son such a name. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's so precious to me and I will protect him from the likes of you. It's a pity that you're his mother but if you want your freedom go ahead and enjoy it. Nobody is forcing you to be his mother. Go and enjoy your life but without me. Count me out on your plans. I have a family already, there's no room for you in our lives.''

''Does that mean you don't want the money that lady is offering?'' Jun asked again just to be sure.

''Are your ears for decoration or what? I don't want it. Seriously Jun, don't tell me you're that desperate, are you?''

''To tell you the truth, I need the money Zero. I have some bad debts that needs to be settled and that money is my only salvation.'' Jun explained.

''I can't help you there, you got yourself into that problem so get yourself out. I have enough problems of my own at the momemt. If you really want what's best for Taki, you would leave us alone. He's a good kid if you get to know him, don't let him suffer because of your selfishness.'' Zero said. ''I know you never wanted him, but please do the right thing for him as your son.

Jun sighed. ''You're right. I never wanted a child, at least not that early. And if I ever have one again, I'll make sure I'm married first. I'm sorry for coming here in the first place. I really feel bad now. I have been watching you guys for several days and I have to admit that you're really doing a good job with him. I believe he's in good hands. I couldn't ask for more for my son. I think if I come into his life now, I'll only hurt him so I'll just disappear again. Maybe I should go to Hollywood, try to make some money to finish my debts.''

''Please don't.'' Zero said. ''Just kiddin' do what you want, it's your life after all. But I am shocked to know that you've been stalking us.''

''Sorry about that, I just wanted to see Taki. He looks exactly like you. So cute. I'm glad he doesn't look anything like me or else it would be a bad reminder. You must really hate me, don't you?'' Jun asked.

''No, I don't. You made your decisions so you have to live with them. I have never once regretted having Taki in my life, as my son. It's thanks to you that I have him. I can't hate the mother of my child no matter what has happened between us.''

''I am glad. Take care of yourselves, okay? I hope one day Taki grow up to be a responsible man like his father. I'm sorry again, Zero for all the trouble. I mean it.''

''I believe you. Good luck in all your endeavours.''

''Bye.'' Jun waved and walked away.

Kaname who was on the stairs pretended to walk past her and into the direction she came from. Zero was still standing at his door after Jun left and wasn't surprised to see the pureblood. He walked back inside the apartment without saying a word. Kaname didn't know how to take the action so he followed the ex-human inside to find out. He closed the door behind him and followed Zero's scent into the small living room. The ex-human was sitting on a chair, his head bent. ''Zero...'' Kaname began.

''I can't take this anymore, Kaname. It's already enough.'' Zero said.

''What do you mean?'' Kaname asked.

''Maybe we should take a break from each other. I don't know what that woman will do next. I feel really bad, I want to give up.''

Kaname rushed to and knelt in front of him. ''Tell me why you want to give up? Don't you see this is what she wants? She's trying to break us apart. She already knew how you will react. I know you blame me for losing your job, it's because of me that Sara did it. So I take the full blame. I am really sorry you have to be the one to suffer. So please don't tell me you can't take it anymore or that you want to break up.''

''But how can I cast my fears away? How do I know she won't do something else tomorrow? I'm afraid...so afraid that she'll keep interferring with our relationship. It seems like she will stop at nothing until we are apart.''

''We will survive somehow, we've this far haven't we? No mountain is too high to climb, no rivers too wide to cross. Let us just have faith in ourselves and believe that everything will work out. Cast all your fears on me and let me be your shoulder when you cry. I am here for you. I will protect you. I'll show you a better day so don't worry about tomorrow, about what you will eat or drink. I will keep you safe and warm by providing for both you and Taki, okay?'' Kaname pulled a chair and sat beside him. He wanted to soothe the ex-human's fears and sorrows away, so he started rubbing his back slowly, gently.

''But I can't just expect you to do that for me, for us. Since my parents died, nobody has been taking care of me, nobody has shown me such kindness. Why do you bother with us? Why don't you just leave us alone?'' Zero asked.

''I can't leave you alone. What kind of person do you think I am? I know your pride won't let me take care of you. But Zero, think about Taki. Don't let him suffer because of your pride. If I was in the same position, I'm sure you'd help me too. And I would accept anyone's help for the sake of Yuki. I'm doing this for Taki also. He's like my son. I love him and don't want to see him suffer. So please accept my help.''

Zero looked at the pureblood. ''Thanks for being here, it means a lot to me.'' He wrapped his arms fully around Kaname in a hug.

Kaname moved back and grasped his chin. ''There's no place I'd rather be than here by your side.'' he closed his eyes and moved in to devour Zero's lips. Those sweet lips drove him into a desire for more. He sucked Zero's lower lip. Cautiously, Zero darted his tongue out making the pureblood growl. He opened his mouth allowing his own tongue to meet Zero's. He pulled back and pushed Zero's hair aside and brushed his moist lips over the sensitive skin of his neck. ''I cannot take you here.'' he said huskily before sensuously licking the column of his throat. Zero trembled. ''Come with me.'' he stood up and held out his hand.

Zero took it and led them to the bedroom. His bed wasn't as big as Kaname's but it would do. Hell, they didn't need a bed to do it. He looked from the bed to the pureblood. Their eyes met and held. Kaname closed the gap between the and cupped his face. When his lips touched Zero's, the ex-human made a breathy sound. The pureblood tasted fresh and clean and seductive, his tongue mating eagerly with his.

The ex-human softly kissed his exposed neck, bringing primal growls of need from his throat. His eyes were glazed with need as Zero continued his showering him with kisses. He put his arms around Zero's waist, keeping him plastered againt him, feeling his body mold against his own. Greedily, his lips sought Zero's, moaning triumphantly when he found his goal. The ex-human opened easily for him, the warm sweet cavern of his mouth.

Their tongues clashed together, the slick taste almost bringing the pureblood to his knees. Slowly, Kaname stepped backwards with Zero still in his arms. Feeling the edge of the bed connect with their forms, he leaned forward, leaving both to fall forward onto the sheets. As they fell, Kaname released the ex-human using his arms to brace himself above, but still on, Zero's arching body. Once braced, his hands came up, traveling under his shirt to caress over his skin. Zero moaned as he did so, lifting himself off of the bed more so that Kaname could unbutton his shirt. His own hands instinctively went to the pureblood's coat and shirt, pulling the fabrics off of his body slowly as the pureblood devoured his mouth, sucking and nibbling on his lower lips. His arousal grew harder as he pushed his groin against Kaname's and teased his chest.

Everything was lost to the pair. It did not matter that it was the middle of the day. All that mattered was the feel of skin and the scorching heat of their primal need. Kaname's mouth traveled down ex-human's body, leaving a wet trail of yearning across his chest. His mouth tantalized Zero's nipples as he covered them with his mouth.

''Ahn...'' Zero moaned.

He made his way lower, his hands removing his belt, trouser and boxers. In turn, Zero own hands raked Kaname's back, causing the pureblood to shudder in desire. With his cock exposed to his eyes, Kaname paused glancing at it with glazed eyes. Zero arched his back, begging and moaning the pureblood to help relieve the flaming ache that was consuming him. Kaname smirked and licked his lips before burying his face between his legs. His red tongue darted out, slowly licking around his erect shaft. Zero squirmed at the undeniable pleasure that he felt, at the sensations that the pureblood was bringing him. He felt as if he would orgasm just from this alone.

Gently, Kaname hot mouth closed around his entire cock.

''Ahhhh...'' Zero moaned.

Kaname drew his cock fully into his mouth. He sucked it bringing the ex-human indescribable pleasure.

As this affliction continued again and again, Zero's body began to tremble visibly. He tried arching his hips, anything to help ease the bliss shooting from his body. At first, his hands dove into the pureblood's hair, caressing and traveling along his head. His hands slowly moved to the pureblood's neck. Kaname motions speed, causing Zero to convulse even more. Unable to endure more, he stretched out his lithe body, reaching up and grabbing the headboard of the bed to steady himself. Without delay, his orgasm came, raking over his body in a rush of such severe gratification that he stilled, his body unable to ride with the overwhelming feeling.

''Ohhh....ohhhhh....ohhhh!'' Zero screamed as his honey liquid spurt into Kaname's mouth, making the pureblood feel like he would explode as well. He groaned and sucked Zero's cock, unwilling to let any of his cum escape his tongue. He wanted it all. He needed it all. The desperate panting and moaning of the Zero's aftershocks grabbed his attention, making him look up at the ex-human. The sight of him stretched out with a face twisted in satisfaction made his erection almost painful. He needed him now.

Zero felt Kaname pull away from his rod with a last lick. He whimpered and moaned at the loss of his talented mouth and tongue, but felt himself being engulfed by flames once more as the pureblood began to place kisses on his stomach. He glanced down at his lover, his grip on the headboard loosening as he watched him remove his trouser and boxers. Kaname tossed his pants carelessly away as he dragged his body along Zero's. His lips assaulted the ex-human's feverishly once again. They met with passion and desire.

Kaname hissed with want as Zero's fingers found his erection. They ran over the tip and along the sides, one hand dropping to embrace his balls. The pureblood thrust against his hand, the tip brushing past his fingers and rubbing against his thigh. But he continued the torture and Kaname kissed him more deeply, drinking in more of his intoxicating mouth, wanting as much of him as he possible. If the pureblood did not stop soon, his apex would reach before he even entered him. As if reading his thoughts Kaname positioned himself at his entrace.

He thrust forward.

''Ahhh...!'' Zero couldn't help but moan.

Heat poured through Kaname, clouding his mind and enlarging every sensation that he felt. His arms slipped under Zero's legs as he began to thrust wildly, hooking his legs until they came to rest by his ribs. He shook with pleasure as he entered the ex-human more fully, every inch of his manhood filling him. Zero's hips lifted to match his pace. Kaname slid inside of him easily, the friction irresistible as they molded together. They moaned and withered together in their dance, caressing and conforming to each other's body, each eager to feel more and get closer to the other. Zero licked and nipped Kaname's neck.

Kaname groaned and pounded harder into him. Soon it was too much for both. Zero's muscles contracted against his shaft, signaling his explosion. Zero screamed his release before sinking his fangs into Kaname's neck. His body would have been thrashing with intensity of the convulsions rocketing therough his frame, had it not been for the support of the pureblood still pounding into his depths. Kaname's release was making itself known as his fangs lengthened more.

One thrust later, he trembled in completeness sinking his fangs into the welcome flesh of Zero's throat, letting the hot, sweet taste of his blood quench the fiery thirst he had built within him. He released Zero's legs and wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him close. After a few panting, erotic, and trembling moments, their grasps loosened. They breathed heavily, spent after their dramatic performance.

''You saw her didn't you?'' Zero asked.

''Who?''

''Jun. I know you were there listening.''

''Yes, I'm sorry I eavedropped on you but I didn't know what else to do. Blame it on curiosity.'' Kaname said.

''You know that curiosity killed the cat, don't you? What if I'd done something you didn't expect me to do? What would you have done?''

''Something like? Fuck her?'' Kaname asked. ''I have to admit I was a little unsure, but my heart kept me there. I believed you wouldn't give that woman what she wanted. And I was right.'' Kaname said confidently.

''I guess.'' Zero said. He didn't want to say anything unnecessary like last time when the pureblood got all violent on him. Even if it was a joke, he wouldn't try it.

''I would like us to move in together.'' Kaname said.

''You don't have to be so generous.''

''This isn't about generosity.''

''Then what is it all about? Why else would you want us to move in with you?'' Zero persisted.

''Don't you know by now that I can't live without you? I want you to be the last person I see before I sleep. I want to wake up every morning with you beside me. I want you always by my side.''

''What are you saying?'' Zero was so touched by those words. Nobody ever told him such beautiful words. He never thought words alone would make him feel this weak, this desired, this sexy.

''I love you, Zero.''

Zero gasped. Of all the things he expected the pureblood, that wasn't one of them. He didn't know what to say. He was shocked and happy at the same time. He felt alive. Kaname loved him. Who would have thought he would hear those words today of all days?

''Say something.'' Kaname searched his face.

''Kaname, I-'' Zero began but the pureblood put a finger on his lip.

''It's okay if you don't know what to say. You've been through a lot today, you have a lot on your mind. I would like you to move in as soon as possible. Maybe on Sunday after the party? Is that okay with you?''

''Yes, that's fine.''

''I'm glad to hear that. If you need help with packing I can drop by tomorrow and help you. Or I can send a transporters here to do the packing, you decide.''

''I will do the packing on my own. I don't have a lot of things and I don't want a stranger going through my stuff. I'm jobless now, so I'll have a lot of time tomorrow and the day after. If you come here to help there will be no packing done by the time you'll be leaving.'' Zero explained.

''Oh, what do you think I'll do to you?'' Kaname asked.

''You would ravish me the whole time.''

''That's because you're so irresistable. I can't think about other things when you're around. I always want to embrace you.''

''We'd better get dressed, I have to go pick Taki from the Kindergarten. Are you still going back to work?''

''Yes, there was still a lot to do when I left. Can I see you tomorrow after work?''

''Sure. But you have to go home to Yuki first before you come here, okay?''

''I know. Thanks, Zero.'' Kaname said.

''For what?''

''For making me realize how important family is. I've been neglecting Yuki all this time. I never spent enough time with her because I was so absorbed in my work. But you have helped me see my error. She's my only sister and I'll try my best to be there for her.''

''She loves you very much you know and looks up to you. Just being there for her is enough. The fact that she gets to see you these days for dinner makes her so happy.''

''I'll try my best from now on. By the way, do you still want to go back to university and finish your degree?'' Kaname asked.

''Of course I would love to, but I don't have the funds.''

''Don't worry about anything. Just think about what you want to do and tell me tomorrow or whenever. I'll take care of your financial needs, okay.''

''Kaname...'' Zero hugged him again. ''I can't take this for granted. I'll repay you one day when I have a stable income.''

''You don't have to repay me, but do as you like if it will make you feel better. Now that that is settled. Why don't I drive you to Taki's kindergarten?'' Kaname stood up and started getting dressed.

''No need for that. It's only five minutes away by foot, thanks.''

''Do you have a driver's license?''

''Yes, I do.''

''Then you can also have one of my cars. Or if you know what make you want, I can buy it for you.'' Kaname offered.

''Whoa!'' Zero held his hand up. ''First things first. I am not used to so much luxury. Let me first get used to the idea of living with you, okay?''

''You'll need a car anyway if you live at the mansion. What if you need to go out urgently and I'm not there?''

''I guess you're right. But don't buy me a car, I'll just use one of yours.''

''Okay. I'm outta here, send my love to Taki.'' Kaname said. Zero stood up and covered himself with a sheet and followed the pureblood to the door. Kaname turned around and took his lips in a hot searing kiss. ''I love you.'' he said and left.

Zero let himself fall to the floor. Only Kaname could do that to him. _If I didn't have to go pick up Taki, I would have just gone straight to bed. But duty calls._ He stood up moments later and went to take a quick shower. When he finished he got dressed and went to pick up his son. He could wait to tell Taki the good news. That they were going to be living in the Kuran mansion, come Sunday.

* * *

On Saturday morning Zero woke up with Kaname beside him. The pureblood had insisted that they spend the night over because he had almost everything packed back in his apartment. With his son around he would have had to unpack some of the things they needed to use until their final departure. Staying here was a good idea after all. Kaname had helped him with the packing but only after having a quickie. The man was always horny, which also made him horny. They would do it twice, when he arrived and just before he left. As far as he was concerned he did most of the packing when he was alone.

He looked at the man still sleeping beside him. He remembered very well when the pureblood had confessed his love for him, three days ago. He had been so speechless at the time that Kaname had thought he didn't feel the same. He had misunderstood his hesitation, that's all. _I am hungry. But if I leave the bed without his knowledge, he'll be really pissed. He's just like a child. So possessive yet I like his possessiveness. It makes me know how much I mean to him. _He smirked. _I know just what will wake him up. _

He threw the covers away from their bodies and took Kaname's cock in his hand. He licked his balls first then took his shaft into his mouth. He sucked it slowly up and down, while his hand pumped following his mouth's movements. ''Ahn....''Kaname moaned. His eyes were still closed and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. Zero stroked him to full erection. Kaname opened his eyes just in time to see the ex-human prepare to sit on his cock. Their eyes locked together. Zero put it in.

''Ahhh....'' they both moaned.

When Kaname cock was fully sheathed inside him, Zero put his hands on the pureblood's chest and began to move up and down. He played with his nipples, caressing them, pinching them and moaning at the same time. Kaname gulped. What the hell is going on with him? And he said I was the horny one. He watched as the ex-human began stroking him own cock.

Kaname felt his own cock getting bigger inside Zero's hot depths. He started pounding in him, slowly at first and then faster. He was really turned on just looking at his lover riding his thick rod. ''Yeah, ride that cock, Zero.''

''Fuck me hard, Kaname.'' Zero begged.

Kaname looked to see his cock disappear in Zero's wet depths. _Kami, I'm gonna explode right now._ He picked up speed thrusting in and out of that wet core. ''You're so tight Zero, it's driving me crazy.'' His eyes started turning red and his fangs grew as he continued pounding in his hot core. Kaname could feel Zero clenching around him and he sped his movements, hoping to push him over the edge. He felt the ex-human's body tense and release around him, pulsing continously as Zero's orgasm claimed him while he screamed his name over and over.

Kaname worked his hips harder and faster, chasing after his release. His felt his stomach begin to tighten and just then, Zero leaned forward and gripped his hair and brought his head closer to his. He traced one long line up the length of the pureblood's neck with his tongue and bit - hard, until he tasted blood. Kaname moaned in pleasure and felt Zero squeeze his inner muscles around him. That tipped him over the edge and he let his own release pulse into Zero's body, while he sank his teeth in his neck. After lapping each other neck to make sure the bleeding stopped. Zero stretched his body so that it lay fully on Kaname's. They stayed like that for a while, their naked bodies pressed tightly together.

By the time they had showered and went downstairs, breakfast was already served. Taki and Yuki were already sitted at the dining room table, waiting for them. Kaname apologized to them but they said they understand. Zero was also surprised that Taki had not come to look for him in the master bedroom. Maybe the kid really did understood about their relationship.

''How did you sleep you two?'' Zero asked the children.

''Very well, thanks.'' they chorused.

''Now let's eat, ne?'' Kaname smiled at the children then at the love of his life. ''Are we taking the kids with us to the party or are they staying?''

''We wanna go.'' Yuki said looking at her brother.

''Yeah Dad, take us along.'' Taki said.

Zero looked at the pureblood again for help. ''What do you think? Will there be other children there too?'' he asked.

''Yes, all my relatives will be there with their children, so I'm sure they won't get bored. The party is also in the afternoon so I don't see any reason why they shouldn't join us. But it's totally up to you.'' Kaname said.

''I say we take them along.''

''Yeah!'' Yuki and Taki said. After breakfast the kids went to play leaving the adults to talk.

''Why don't we take the kids out to the park? I'm sure Yuki will enjoy herself.'' Zero said after the kids had left.

''Good idea.'' Kaname said. Zero went to get the kids while Kaname waited for them in the car. Soon they were on they on their way to the park. When they arrived Kaname and Zero sat down and talked while the kids played together. Two hours later, they left the park and headed back home for a quick lunch and change of clothes. After lunch they left for the party to Rido's home. They arrived at quarter past three.

The man also owned a huge mansion, Zero observed as Kaname parked his car in the parking lot. They all got out of the car and walked towards the house. A servant ushered them into the house and into a large ballroom. There were other guests in there already conversing with each other. The first person Zero noticed was the tall man standing in the middle of the room talking to a beautiful woman. He had typical Kuran features resembling his nephew and shoulder length curly hair. However, the most interesting characteristic were his unique eyes. One was blue and the other crimson.

The man stopped talking when he noticed them and walked over to them, leaving the woman behind. ''Hey Kaname, I didn't think you'd make it, it's nice to see you again.'' he offered his hand. Kaname hesitated then took it.

''As you see, I am here.'' Kaname said.

''Hi, uncle Rido.'' Yuki said from beside her brother.

''Oh, hey Yuki. You've grown into a lovely young lady, haven't you?'' Rido leaned down and kissed her forehead making the young girl blush. Then he looked at the man standing to his nephew. ''Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am Rido.''

''This is Zero and his son, Taki.'' Kaname spoke for them. Zero who was about to introduce himself wondered why the pureblood did that. Rido nodded.

''Welcome to my party. Feel free to mingle, there's a buffet over there,'' he pointed to the far end of the room, ''if you're hungry. There are waiters walking with drinks if you're thirsty.''

''Thanks.'' Kaname said. ''And where is the lucky girl? Do I know her?''

''Oh no, you don't she's around here somewhere,'' Rido looked around the room and beckoned someone. A beautiful woman, with pale skin and long, silvery-white hair that was possibly reached below here waist, walked towards them. Rido took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. ''This is my fiancée, Shizuka Hio.'' She nodded to them all. ''This is Kaname, my nephew and his sister Yuki. Their friends, Zero and Taki.''

''Nice to meet.'' Shizuka said smiling with eyes that faintly resembled, a cherry blossom pink. She was also very tall for a Japanese woman.

''Dad,'' Taki pulled his father's arm, ''I wanna go play.''

Zero looked around. He had no idea where the other kids way and he didn't know his way around the house. He was about to speak when Shizuka beat him to it. ''I'll show them where the other kids are.''

''But..'' Zero began.

''No need to worry, enjoy yourself. You can always go and check on them in the garden, ne?'' Shizuka assured him.

Zero searched Kaname's eyes as if asking it it was okay to let the kids go. ''They'll be fine.'' the pureblood squeezed his hand then let it go.

''Have fun you guys, if you're hungry come look for me.'' Zero ruffled both Yuki and Taki's hair.

Kaname leaned and whispered in Yuki's ear. ''Protect him with your life.'' he said. Yuki nodded and took the little boys hand and they followed Shizuka.

Rido didn't miss the interaction between them. How Kaname hand squeezed the other man's hand, how Zero had looked into Kaname's eyes for assurance. What the hell was going on? Who exactly was this man that his nephew had showed up with? He would find out soon enough.

''You have a nice house.'' Zero tried to make conversation. There was a lot of tension between uncle and nephew.

''Really?'' Rido asked and Zero nodded. ''If you want, I can show you around.''

Kaname put a possessive arm around Zero's waist and said, ''No, I will show him around. It's your party, we can't have you doing that.'' he tried his best to smile. He didn't want Zero alone with his uncle.

''Kaname, is that you?'' Another tall, slim man with a slight pale complexion walked to them. He had bright green eyes and thin, short blonde hair.

''Takuma!'' Kaname exclaimed, releasing Zero. He hugged the other man. ''How have you been?''

''Fine, fine. I didn't think I'd see you here today, miracles do happen, don't they?'' Takamu said.

''I guess they do.'' Kaname said.

Rido cleared his throat to get their attention. ''Since you tow have a lot of catching up to do why don't I show Zero the mansion?''

Zero didn't know who the blond man was, but he seemed pretty close to Kaname. He decided to let them 'catch up' on whatever needed catching up. ''Yes Kaname, I'll just go ahead with Rido.''

''Are you sure?'' Kaname asked. ''I can do it, if you wait.''

''I'm sure.'' Zero said though he felt jealous of the blonde man. Kaname's attention was easily taken by away and he didn't like it one bit. The pureblood hadn't even introduced them. What was he supposed to think? ''Let's go.'' he said. Rido led them out of the ball room. Kaname looked at them until they disappeared.

''Who was that?'' Takuma asked.

''My lover.'' Kaname replied.

Takuma whistled to show his surprise. ''I didn't know you were into men.''

''I also didn't know it until I met him.'' Kaname said.

''If I did, I would be the one standing beside you and not him.''

''Too bad for you, maybe in another life time.'' Takuma joked.

''You must have fallen hard, if I have no chance in this life time.''

''You have no idea. I don't want another, it has to be him.''

''So have you finally made up with Rido?''

''You could say that. I just came to let him know that I have moved on and that I'm not his enemy.'' Kaname explained.

''That's okay. There's no need to hold a grudge after all this time. You have someone you love now, concentrate on that.'' Takuma encouraged him. They had been family friends for centuries now, the Kurans' and Ichijous'. It was no wonder Kaname could talk so freely with him.

''I'd better go after them. But before that I'd better go check if the kids are okay.''

''Kids?'' Takama asked.

''Yuki is here too, and Zero's son is playing with her outside.''

''I'm still around, we'll talk later.'' Takuma excused himself while Kaname went to check on the children.

* * *

Zero followed Rido into what seemed to be a library. The room was huge with lots of books. ''Are all these your collection?'' he asked.

''Yes. I love reading, so I decided to put up a small library of everything I've ever read.''

''You call this small? There must be billions of books in here.'' Zero observed. He walked around the library aisles, reading the genre labels and stopped in front of the last shelf that read MANGA. ''Wow, I love Manga, have you read all these?'' he couldn't take his eyes of the books.

''I have.'' Rido said. ''If you want, I can let you borrow some and return them when you finish.''

''Really?'' As Zero reached for one of the books, he felt a body press behind him. He tensed. He know already who it was. ''Uh..what are you doing?''

''I am helping you get the book. I am taller, see?'' Rido pressed his full length against Zero to get the book.

Zero turned around and pushed him backward. ''I can get it myself thank you.'' he said and tried to walk past him. But Rido blocked his way. ''Let me through.''

''No.''

''What is it that you want with me?'' he asked impatiently. He knew he had no chance against the pureblood as far as strength was concerned.

''The same thing that you give my nephew everyday.'' Rido answered. ''Your skin is so shiny, I wonder why?'' he reached out and caressed Zero's face.

Zero slapped his hand away. ''I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Then let me show you.''Rido said and before Zero knew what was happening he was pinned down and being straddled by the pureblood. ''I want to see if I can make you scream louder.''

''Let me go.'' Zero tried to fight him but in vain. Rido was just too strong. Maybe I should scream, someone is bound to hear me.

Rido smirked. ''Scream all you want. I have created a barrier in this room. Nobody will hear you. Nobody will come to your aid. Kaname is busy with Takuma and has forgotten all about you.'' Zero's eyes widened. That blondie again. But now wasn't the time to feel jealous. He had to figure out how to get out of this predicament. ''I know you're jealous of Takuma, I can see it in your eyes.''

_Maybe I should talk to him, buy time._ ''Who is he anyway?'' Zero asked.

Our families have been close friends for centuries. He's also a vampire although he appears very un-vampire like with his cheerful and enthusiastic demeanor. He lacks the dark atmosphere that surrounds most vampire, making him appear more human. He and Kaname are very close, one would think they are lovers.''

''They're not.''

''It hurts you to think of him with another man, doesn't it?'' Rido asked. Zero remained silent. ''Did Kaname tell you about how I betrayed him? I remember very well the look on his face as I pounded into Sara.''

''Did you see him?'' Zero asked. Kaname had not properly explained the details. From what he heard, he assumed, that neither Rido nor Sara knew he was there on that day.

''Yes I say him. I picked up his scent even before he entered the house. So I made sure to make it look good and give him the surprise he so badly wanted by returning home early.''

''You're so cruel. Why didn't you leave before he made it to the bedroom. Why make him suffer that much?'' Zero was really pissed.

''Because he didn't deserve that bitch. She's the one who seduced me. I am a man, I couldn't resist. I knew from the start what she wanted from me but I pretended to be a fool. Players get played. She got what she deserved. Kaname is better of without her. She would only bring shame to the Kuran name.''

So that's what happened. Zero understood now. ''But that was a nasty way of protecting your nephew, wasn't it?''

''Think whatever you like. ''Rido removed his belt. Zero started squirming, fighting him again. Then all of a sudden he could move. ''Yes, that's better. I like you all helpless.'' he began unbuttoning Zero's trousers. ''I am the leader of this family. That means I have to get a taste of you to know whether you're worthy of joining my family or not. So be still and enjoy as I show you what real pleasure is.''

Zero began screaming for help. ''Kaname, help me! Let me go Rido, why are you doing this?'' he cried. He felt so helpless. What's worse was he could move and nobody could hear his cries. He prayed that Kaname would come look for him. That he would worry enough and come look for him. Rido pulled his trouser down. ''Please Kaname, help me. Find me. Help.....'' his voice was a cry.

As if on cue, Kaname appeared. This was how he found them. Rido on top of the man he loved. With his pants down. It was a déjà vu. ''No, no!'' he shouted.

* * *

**Phew! That was the longest chapter I've ever written, took most of my day to complete it. Well, there you have it folks, tell me what you think. More drama in the next chappie, so stay tuned. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter. I have started editing this story. Chapter one and two are done so far. You may find mistakes but ignore them. I am not the mood of proof reading and I don't have a BETA. Of course that is no excuse but I'll make sure I edit the whole story for the sake of future readers. Thanks once again for your support. Tchüß **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**The engagement party - Two! **

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 18 **

''No, no!'' Kaname had been on his way looking for Zero when he caught the ex-human's scent in the library. The door was open so he went in to find him. He had seen to Taki and Yuki and they were busy playing with the other kids, so he just waved at them and left to find his beloved. He didn't trust Rido one bit, not after he betrayed him with Sara. It's just that Zero had insisted that his uncle show him the mansion since he was busy talking with his friend Takuma but the truth was he would have preferred to be the one to give him the tour. He had walked deeper into the library only to find Rido on top of Zero. _This is not happening. Not again. Not you Zero. _

Zero looked at Kaname when he shouted. He was so relieved that he cried even harder. ''You found me...you came for me...you came... to save me.'' he said between sobs. But Kaname didn't look happy at all. Zero looked at the state he was in then he understood. ''This is not what it looks like.'' _Why do I sound like Jun when she cheated on me? But this is different, I am the victim. I didn't expect Rido to attch me, I didn't want it._ He was suddenly able to move so he pushed Rido off of him. He stood up quickly and rushed to Kaname's, while pulling his trouser up but the pureblood turned his back to him.

''How could you Zero, I trusted you? I would have expected this from someone else but not you. You pretended to be different and I fell for it. I'm such a fool, huh?'' Kaname said.

''This is a mis....''Zero began saing but Kaname interrupted him.

''Save it, I don't want to hear your lies. As for you Rido,'' Kaname turned to look at his uncle, ''I thank you for opening my eyes.''

''Wait, Kaname.'' Zero said.

Kaname smiled forcefully at him. ''Sayonara.'' he left.

Zero fell down on his knees. _Is it over? Kaname didn't even give me a chance to explain. He completely misunderstood the situation. I was about to get raped and all he could think about is that I was doing the same thing Sara did. How could he categorize me with that bitch? How could he have so little trust in me? Instead of comforting me, he just stood there as if I didn't mean anything to him. I don't know whether to be hurt or mad at him for reacting the way he did. This is all.... _

''What have you done? Are you happy now?'' Zero asked.

Rido was still sitting on the floor where Zero thrown him. He had remained quiet throughout their conversation because he wanted to know what exactly this man meant to his nephew. Now he understood. ''I am happy because you have passed the test.''

''Test? What are you talking about?'' Zero asked.

''You have proved yourself worth it. Now I can rest assured that Kaname is with a good man.''

_The nerve of the man._ Zero couldn't believe him. ''Were you really going to r-rape me?''

''No, it was just a show. You resisted me to the end. If you were reallya two-timer you would have let me take you but you didn't.'' Rido said and stood up. He walked to Zero and held out his hand, ''Welcome to the family.''

Zero slapped it away. ''Isn't it a little to late for that. Kaname doesn't trust me anymore. He thinks I betrayed him. I am sure he doesn't even want to see me. He hates me now. Why did you do this to us? Wasn't there a better way?''

''Sorry, that was the only way I could think of. And besides it was fun for me, feeling all that fear coming from you..I was getting excited myself.''

''You bastard. You behave like that and your fiancée is downstairs, don't you have self respect?''

''This has nothing to do with her. She's knows her position, she wouldn't dream of interfering with my business.''

''How can you say that. Don't you love her?'' Zero asked.

''I care enough to make her my mate. She would understand if I told her this is for the sake of my family. And Kaname is my family. I care about him even if he's always despised me.'' Rido said.

''You have a nasty way of showing you loved one that you care for them.''

''You're right. Let him calm down first then go find him.''

''Why?''

''Because he loves you so much that if he sees you right away, he may hurt you. He may use his powers on you and regret it later. Let him be for now, okay?''

''Why should I listen to you now, when you're the cause of all this?'' Zero asked stubbornly. Although he knew that Rido was right. ''I can't pick up his scent anymore, do you think he's left?''

''Yes, he's left alone but the children are still here. Maybe he just needs to cool off, he'll come back to pick up Yuki. He can't leave Yuki here alone. He'll definitely come back.'' Rido reassured him.

''We'll also leave, there's no point in sticking around, is there?''

''As you wish, but what will you do, call a taxi?''

''Yes.'' Zero answered and stood up. I can't stay here any longer, I have to get as far away as possible. I'll take the kids and leave immediately. What awaits us here is only misfortune. I can't risk either of them getting hurt.

''Wait for him, I'll go talk to him.'' Rido said suddenly. I'm the one who caused this misunderstand between them, the least I could do is fix things. ''Don't leave yet, I'll bring him back, I promise.'' he said and disappeared.

Zero didn't say a thing and just let him go. _What was the point of stopping him? He better do a good job of convincing Kaname otherwise I'll never forgive him. But I'm not sitting around here and waiting. But what will I tell Yuki if she asks me where her brother is? Will she come with me? I shouldn't worry her, I'll just say he wasn't feeling well and had to leave. Who am I kidding? She'll never buy that. I have to come up with a better explanation and the sooner the better. _He found his way downstairs only to bump into blondie.

''I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced, I am Takuma Ichijo.''

''Zero Kiryuu.'' he forced himself to smile, though he was hurting.

''I just saw Kaname leave a while ago, he looked really upset, did something happen?'' Takuma asked. Zero looked away. How could he tell him what really happened without embarrassing himself. ''I knew it, something did happen. I also can't find Rido. Is everything alright?''

Zero looked around. ''Can we talk somewhere else?'' If blondie was really good friends with Kaname, then he would tell him what happened.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sara sped the car towards Rido's mansion. She had to see him. Rido was her only hope now. She had lost everything. Kaname didn't want to see him anymore, he had even asked her to drive a knife into her heart. She never though the day would come when Kaname would use such cruel words. He hated her now and it was all because of that man. She hated Zero with all her heart for stealing her man. All she could think of was Rido. She would go to Rido and beg him to give her a chance to be together now that he'd lost Kaname.

All her plans to ruin Zero's and Kaname's relationship had failed. She had even looked for Taki's mother and offered her a large amount of money if she would cooperate with her. At first Jun had been so excited with the plan and she was willing to go along with it but then she came back and literally the money backthrew back in her face saying she could go to hell. She didn't understand how things could go so wrong. She had hoped that, that plan with Jun would really work. That was why she had to go and see Rido personally, convince him to make her his mate.

A car drove past her and she slowed down to get a good look but the driver was long gone. _Isn't that Kaname? What is he doing on this road that leads to Rido's house? There's no other place he would have come from. That means he was visiting Rido's mansion. But why? Have they reconcilled after all that time? There only one way to find out... _

She would ask Rido himself, that is after she convinced him that she was good enough for him.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Kaname drove his car at full speed. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't even care. He was hurting and wanted to get as far away aas possible from the two men that betrayed him. For the first time he even forgot about Yuki. He left her behind without a second thought. But who could blame him? He had just witnessed something that cut through his very soul. It hurt, it hurt so much words couldn't even express what he was feeling.

_I trusted Zero with all my heart. Kami, I still love him. Why? Why him? Just when I'd given him my heart. What is it about Rido that my lovers see? What is it that they want from him? What does he have that I don't? Had Zero been planned all this? It didn't make sense. This was the first time I introduced them, so there is no way they could have known each other. I want to believe him but I saw it with my own eyes, they certainly didn't lie to me. I saw them. Zero's trouser was halfway down. I came just in time as Rido was about to pull his underwear. Why wasn't he struggling? Isn't it because that's what he wanted? That is what he had planned? _

_And then pretending to cry when I appeared. Saying it's not what it looked like. Does he take me for a fool? I probably am. I am a fool in love because I love him with all my soul and strength. It's a good thing I left when I did, otherwise someone would have died. It took all I had to turn around and leave. What do I do now? I don't know whether I can go back there. Whether I can face Zero again. Though he's the one who should fear facing him after what he has done. _

He needed to think so he packed the car on the side of the road and turned on the radio to act as a distraction but the song that was on only made him more sad.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

Kaname reached for a packet of tissues and dried his tears. He couldn't help but cry. The song was a painful reminder of his sorrows. He couldn't picture a life without the ex-human. He was addicted to him like an aphrodisiac. _How am I supposed to stop loving Zero? The joy of my life, my lover, my soul mate. How? _

''You love him that much, huh?'' Rido suddenly appeared out of nowhere interrupting Kaname's thoughts. ''So much that you cry for him?

''Leave my sight.'' Kaname said calmly.

''You should have stayed and listened to what Zero had to say.''

''Why stick around and listen to lies? Now get out of my car or you will really be sorry.'' Kaname warned.

''Oh, I'm very afraid.'' Kaname got out of the car. Rido followed him. ''What you saw wasn't what it seemed like, you completely misunderstood.''

''I've told you to get out of my sight,'' Kaname waved his hand and Rido found himself being thrown against a nearby tree. ''That is you last chance.''

''Listen to me, Kaname..'' Rido said through clenched teeth because he was in pain. He was sure he had broken a bone or two. Good thing he was a vampire and would heal in no time but at the moment he couldn't do anything if his nephew wanted to kill him. He had let his guard down and hadn't expected Kaname's attack. It was true that Kaname was stronger than him even though he was the eldest in the family. But very few people knew this fact. It was one of the things that sometimes made him jealous of his nephew. So much that he wanted to see him suffer. It was something that he had to live with.

Kaname was really angry. He approached his uncle slowly. ''How dare you follow me after what you've done? You've ruined everything. As if Sara wasn't enough, you went after Zero. Why won't you let me be? Don't I deserve to be happy?'' He lifted his finger up and Rido found himself floating up in the air. He tried to use his powers to flee but he found couldn't move. ''Give me one reason why I should let you live?''

''I forced myself on Zero!'' Rido shouted from the air. ''It wasn't his fault, I was testing him.''

''What?'' Kaname let him fall to the ground with a loud thud.

''Ouch, ouch,'' Rido tried to sit up but couldn't. He whole body was in pain. ''I pretended like I was going to rape him but it was just a test. I wanted to see whether he truly loved you or just another whore like Sara who would sleep with anyone who had money but he proved me wrong.'' Rido explained.

Kaname listened to his words and considered them. ''And why didn't he cry for help? Why wasn't he struggling?''

''Because I put a barrier around the library so that nobody could hear him screaming. And boy was he screaming, almost made me deaf. He was calling for you to help him, to find him. He couldn't struggle because I had paralyzed him with my powers.''

''Like I have done to you? Do you enjoy being unable to move? Why did you do that to him?'' Kaname's temper rose. He threw Rido against his car causing a huge dent on the side. ''You made me walk away when he was scared. You made me turn my back on him. I shouldn't have left his side. I should be comforting him now. If he doesn't forgive me, I'm coming back to finish you off.''

''He will forgive you.'' Rido said.

''How do you know?''

''I just know it.''

''Well, he better, or else you're in deep shit.'' Kaname got into the car.

''You're not gonna leave me here, are you? It's my engagement party after all.'' Rido lamented.

''You should have thought about that before pulling such pranks on us. It wasn't funny at all.'' Kaname started the car. He reversed it and was about to speed away when he stopped again. He got out of the car and helped his uncle into the car, then drove back to the mansion.

''Thanks for not leaving me out there.''

''Don't think I've done it for you.''

''Yes I know. You have never changed have you? You're still kind and gentle like I remember. No matter how anyone provokes you, you've always managed to stay calm.''

''I have lost control before.'' He remembered when when he bit Zero and when he was about to force himself on the ex-human. ''Even now, I hurt you because I lost my control.''

''I deserved it.''

''Now hurry up, I want to drink Shizuka's blood, it will heal me.'' Rido said.

''Are you sure you want her to see you like that? What will you tell her?'' Kaname asked.

''The truth. What I like about her is that I can be open with her, show her my ugly side and she still chooses to remain by my side. Finding someone like her is not easy. That's why you can't give up on Zero.''

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

''I am thirsty.'' Taki said.

''Let's go and get you something to drink.'' Yuki offered to go with him.

''You don't have to. I know where Dad is, so I'll just find him myself, okay?''

''Are you sure?'' Yuki asked. Taki nodded. They were in the middle of a game but Kaname had told her not to let him out of her sight. ''Okay, don't be long then.''

Taki went to look for Zero in the ballroom where he'd last seen him but neither Kaname nor his father was anywhere in sight. ''Do you know where my father is?'' he asked a passing waiter.

''I don't know who your father is. Can you tell me his name?''

''Zero Kiryuu. He was in here and told me to come find him if I needed something.'' Taki explained.

''This mansion is so big, he could be anywhere but I'm sure you'll find him, if he doesn't find you first. Maybe I can help you, was there something you needed?'' the waiter asked.

''Hai, I want something to drink please. And I..'' he hesitated.

''And?''

''Iwannagotothetoilet.'' Taki said.

''What?'' the man asked. He had only heard toilet. ''Oh, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Of course I'll show you the toilet and when you're finished come back for your drink. I'll be waiting for you there.'' the man pointed to where the buffet was arranged. The man showed him to the guest toilet and left. When he finished he went to the sink to wash his hands. Nobody was around to stop him so he decided to play with water.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Yuki decided to go look for Taki, he was taking so long. She walked into the ballroom but the boy wasn't there. Zero and Kaname were also absent. Where could they be? What if he gets into trouble or even get lost? It's a big house after all. She walked out of the house and spotted Zero talking with Takuma. She knew Takuma because he was a family friend. ''Zero, have you seen Taki?''

''What do you mean? I thought he was with you?'' Zero said.

''He said he was thirsty and insisted on coming to look for you alone. I got worried because he's been gone for too long now.'' Yuki explained.

''Sorry,'' Zero apologized to Takuma, '' I have to find my son.'' He hurried off , Yuki behind him.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sara took a drink from a passing waiter. She needed to drink urgently. To recover from her shock. She had arrived find a party going on and when she asked someone what was going on, she found out that it was Rido's engagement party. She didn't drive all the way here to get such a surprise waiting for her, did she? But that was the reality. She tried to gulp her drink down quickly but choked on it. She was very disappointed. Hurt. She made her way to the bathroom and was even surprised at the person she found there.

_Well, well, just my luck to run into this little brat. I'll cause you unforgetable pain Zero. You will wish to have never crossed paths with me. Today you will lose someone special like I did. You will know what it feels like. _

Taki turned around to see Sara standing behind him. He had thought that maybe someone had found him out and was coming to stop him from further playing with water. He screamed as Sara lifted him up easily and smashed him violently against the mirror on the wall. He crushed the mirror into pieces and fell down on the bathroom floor, some pieces faling on him and cutting him. All he could see was his blood everywhere.

''Why?'' Taki whispered. He was in pain but he managed to talk.

''Shut up and die.'' Sara took a piece of the broken mirror and squatted.

''Can't die now...dad needs me.'' he managed again.

''Nobody needs you. Nobody loves you. Isn't that why your mother left without you? Because you're such a bother. I talked to her and she said you are the reason why she isn't with your father anymore. If only you weren't born, then they would have been happy. You are a useless child that nobody wants.'' Sara said.

''Useless?'' Taki asked. He was so scared. _My mother doesn't want me. I am the reason why Dad and mum are no longer together. If only I wasn't born then maybe they would have been happy. _''But Dad loves me.''

''Oh no, he doesn't. He loves Kaname now. He doesn't need you anymore.'' Sara felt her anger rise just talking about Kaname and Zero. ''Nobody will miss you if you're not here, brat. Now perish.''

Taki remained silent even as he felt something sharp pierce through his stomach. His only prayer was that his Dad would come and save him from this bad woman. He even promised not to play with water again if he could just see his father's face once more. He was afraid of of the darkness surrounding him. The last words he heard were those of his father calling his name.

''Taki, can you hear me?'' Zero removed the piece of mirror from Taki's stomach and removed his own shirt to try and stop the bleeding. ''Stay with me son, don't close your eyes. I love you baby, don't leave me alone. Don't leave Daddy alone. Taki, Taki, noooooooo!'' Zero screamed.

Even as darkeness consumed him, Taki was happy that his father had proved Sara's words wrong. His father did love him. That's what he believed.

* * *

**Why don't you do me a favor and REVIEW. Gosh, I hope I wasn't to harsh on this chapter. It was very diffucult for me to write those harsh words especially because they were directed to a child. Kami, forgive me. I would like to thank you for reviewers for the last chappie, you guys are amazing. I'm contemplating whether I to start my new fic this year or just wait until the next to post it. I have chapter one already written but I'll wait till this one's finished then post it. When is up to you to convince me. Oh, oh, oh, before I forget the song Kaname was listening to is Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt. I don't won the lyrics of course.**

**Ebony-Knight.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**An eye for an eye! **

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 19 **

''Noooooo, don't leave me Taki.'' Zero cried. How could this be happening to his son? He didn't deserve it what had been done to him. So much blood surrounded them that one would have thought they were both bleeding. ''What can I do without you? How am I supposed to go on without you. You're my joy, Daddy will be miserable without you. Please...''he couldn't speak any more.

Yuki who also stood by watching father crying over son felt her heart ache. Tears were flowing from her eyes uncontrollably. Taki was like her little brother. They'd become so close and yet someone wanted to tear them apart. She wouldn't allow it. She walked to the door and shouted. ''Someone call an ambulance!'' then she went back to Zero's side. ''Give him to me.'' she said. At first he didn't hear her until she said again forcefully. ''Give Taki to me.''

Zero looked at her. ''You don't mean....'' he couldn't even bring himself to say the words.

''That's the only way. If we wait for an ambulance it will be too late.'' Yuki explained. The bathroom door opened and Takuma rushed in.

''No, no, I couldn't do that to him.'' Zero said. He was still getting used to the idea of being a vampire, he didn't know if it would be a good idea to do the same thing to his son. ''I don't know if that's what Taki would want.''

Takuma looked at the little boy in Zero's arms. The boy was already unconscious and was bleeding profusely. From what he could judge, he didn't have long. ''Don't be stubborn, let Yuki do it. If you let him die, you'll never know what choice he would have made and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. But if you let Yuki change him, you'll get to hear his thoughts about it. Make your mind right now, the boy doesn't have much time.''

Takuma has a point. Taki's still so young to make such a decision on his own. I can't let him die and I believe he would also want to stay alive and be with us. I can't let him be alone, not yet. I also don't want to be alone now that Kaname has left me. He's my son. It will just be us again living together. Back to square one but at least we'll have each other. Zero sighed heavily and said, ''Do it.''

Yuki sat on the floor next to him and Zero put his son in her arms. He supported Taki's back and head as Yuki sank her teeth in Taki's neck. It was a good thing Taki had passed out and couldn't feel the pain as those fangs pierced through his skin. Zero closed his eyes as Yuki drank from his son. He couldn't watch, he was the father and he felt the pain. The pain of almost loosing his son. The pain of watching his son being turned into a vampire.

By now some of the guests were gathered outside the bathroom to see what was happening. Takuma blocked the entrance and kept them from entering further into the room. They were all vampires after all and were attracted to the smell of blood. ''Move aside people, make way.'' Rido's voice could be heard amongst the group. He and Kaname walked past the guests. ''What's happening here?'' he asked. Takuma explained briefly and they all rushed into the bathroom. Takuma closed the door again.

Zero looked up to see Kaname with his uncle. He looked away as his tears began falling afresh. Everything hurt. Seeing his lover there and not being able to cry in his arms was enough torture. Why had he come back? Didn't he say goodbye? Was he here only because of Taki? But that wasn't possible. There was no way he would have known what was happening. Thinking about everything just made his head pound painfully. He would try to make sense out of things later. Right now his son needed him.

They watched as Taki began responding to the pain on his neck by kicking his legs weakly. He didn't open his eyes though but that reaction alone was a good sign. Kaname watched as his sister drank from Taki's neck. He picked up a piece of the broken mirror and cut into his palm as Yuki removed her fangs and licked her lips. ''Could you please open his mouth?'' She did as she was asked and her brother held his squeezed palm over Taki's mouth. Yuki then closed the little boy's mouth forcing his to swallow. Kaname looked at Zero. ''He'll be alright.''

Zero nodded.

''Thank goodness.'' Takuma said relieved then his face turned serious. ''But who would do such a thing?'' he asked.

Kaname and Rido exchanged looks and they nodded at each other. ''Excuse us please, we'll be right back. I'm counting on you Takuma, look after them.'' he left the room together with his uncle. ''You also caught her scent, didn't you?'' he asked.

''Yes, it was faint but it was definitely hers. I'll not let her get away with doing something like that in my house, in my party.'' Rido said. Shizuka rushed to his side with a worried look.

''What's happening in there? Why do you look like you been to hell and back?'' Shizuka asked.

''I'll explain later. Right now I need your blood.'' Rido said. Shizuka nodded. She didn't question him further like she wanted to. Their engagement party was ruined. She would get the answers she needed later. Kaname gave them some privacy as Rido drank from his mate to be. Once he was finished he joined Kaname. ''Let's go.''

''Are you feeling better now?'' Kaname asked.

''Yeah, I'm as good as new. Should we take the car or teleport?''

''Do you need to ask? She's still around here somewhere, lets get her before she gets far away. Remember to make her suffer if you find her first.'' They both disappeared.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Sara sped her car in an effort to put as much distance between her and the Kuran mansion. She was so proud of herself. Proud that she had killed the little brat. _When Zero finds out, he'll be sad forever, he'll feel the same pain and suffering I felt when he took Kaname from me. Maybe he'll even leave Kaname because of that boy's death. He thought he had won but I'm the one who landed the last blow. _That is what I should have done from the start. But it doesn't matter now because I feel good in my heart. '' Do you hear me Zero. I'm having the last laugh.''

''Hello Sara, why are you so happy?'' Rido materialized next to her in the car.

Sara gasped. ''What are you doing here?'' She pulled the car over.

''I should be the one asking you that? You appear to be in a hurry, I wonder where you're from?''

''I wasn't at your house.'' Sara said only too fast. _Shit!_

''Who said you were? But seriously, this road only goes to and from my house. That means you were there, did you come to congratulate me?''

Sara knew she had to be careful not to give anything away. She got out of the car and Rido followed her. ''It's true that I was on my way to your house to ask you for another chance when I found out that it was your engagement party. I was so pissed off that I left.''

''Something has happened in my house and I was wondering if..'' Rido began.

''I didn't kill him.'' Too late, Sara realized her mistake. She was a nervous wreck that's why she was trying very hard to defend herself..

Rido smirked. ''Who said someone was killed, hmm?''

''Fine. I did it but can you blame me? I was only defending what was mine. How can I let them defeat me without putting up a fight? You're a vampire, you should understand that.'' Sara explained.

''You fool. Haven't you noticed that nobody was fighting with you? That you were fighting alone all this time? How can you hurt innocent people who did you no wrong and think that you can get away with it? And what's worse you committed the crime in my house, at my engagement party. That alone make me so angry. You've made my fiancée sad, Kaname is also sad, you'll have to pay with your life.''

''Let me go Rido, for old times sake. I showed you a good time, didn't I?'' Sara said. ''I'll give you my body one last time, just let me go.'' she pleaded. Rido opened a glass he had been holding and quickly threw the contents onto Sara's face.

''What have you thrown in my eye?'' she asked as the skin on her face started to burn.

''That is Sulphuric acid.'' Rido said.

Sara gasped. ''You bastard, do you want to disfigure my beautiful face?''

''Not only that, I want to do more.'' He took out a dagger from his long coat. When Sara saw it she started running but Rido knocked her down. By now she could only use her one eye, the other was useless. Rido paralyzed her with his powers and squatted next to her. ''Nobody will ever look at you twice. He put her hand on the ground and chopped off her little finger.

''Ahhh..!'' Sara screamed.

Rido smiled. ''You like that?'' He ripped her blouse open, ''How about this?'' he took her nipple between his fingers and cut around it slowly. Sara's screaming was really exciting him. ''Yeah, scream for me, scream.'' He admired his work, they way he'd cut around it nicely. It looked like a real piece of art.

''Please stop, not anymore.'' she cried. Her breast was now bleeding. The skin on her face felt like it was melting away. Her one eye blinded. She felt Rido pull her skirt up and remove her panty. ''Nooooo, what are you doing to me? Stop...'' She felt her legs being spread apart. ''Noo, anything but that..'' she cried. But Rido was just getting started. He cut out her clitoris. ''Noooooooo..'' Sara was in eternal pain, death would have been better.

''Now you'll never experience real pleasure with a man.'' Rido put the pieces os flesh he'd cut out into her mouth. Sara tried to move her head from side to side but he forced her mouth open and made her gag on her own flesh. He cut her inner things next making her bleed even more. He looked at her. She was terrified. ''Tell me, did Taki look like you now as you killed him?'' he put the dagger near her eye intending to remove it.

''Enough!'' Kaname said.

Rido turned to see his nephew standing behing them. '' You're late, I've been having all the fun alone.'' he stood up.

Sara was so glad to see Kaname. ''Please make him stop Kaname.''

Kaname looked at the state she was in and shook his head. He really wanted to hurt her even more, make her suffer but his uncle had done enough. ''Why did you hurt Taki? I told you to stay away from what is mine but you chose to disobey my words. Set her free, Rido.''

Suddenly Sara could move again. ''Help me Kaname, I'm in pain.'' she begged.

Kaname set her car on fire. ''I have done you a favour. You can get into your car and burn to hell, if you want the pain to stop or you can live with your disfigured body forever. Although I think death is too good, a punishment for you.''

Sara couldn't believe the turn out of events. She had thought everything would work out as she had planned but..._I can't imagine myself living like this for the rest of my damned life. With one eye, one nipple, my finger is gone. I must be ugly, Kaname doesn't even want to look at me. I can't bear that thought. My pride comes first._ She crawled to her burning car and got in and closed the door. Vampires could walk straight through a fire and appear unharmed, but if they stayed in the fire longer, they would eventually die. ''At least I managed to kill him.'' she said.

Kaname smirked. ''Now that's where you're wrong.''

''What do you mean?'' Sara asked. I'm sure he's dead. He was bleeding like crazy. I killed him.

''Yuki found him immediately and changed him into one of us. He's very much alive. Now we can live in peace without seeing your ugly face ever again.'' Kaname said.

''Ugly? Did you just call me ugly?''

''Yes, Sara. You're ugly. Do yourself a favour and die, nobody will want to look at that face of yours. And your body will freak out even the devil. Just perish.''

Sara tried to open the door to the car but it was stuck. _I have to get out of here. I can't die before I finish what I started. I have to kill that brat only then will I rest in peace._She tried to open the door again but nothing. She began screaming as the flames engulfed her. Kaname and Rido watched as she burnt to ashes then left.

* * *

**Send those REVIEWS baby. So do you think Sara got what she deserved? Or I went to easy on her? I want to know please please. I'm not really a sadist, don't know many torture tactics, so forgive me. Anyway, that's the end of Sara, will Kaname and Zero finally be at peace? Find out in the next chappie. This chappie was not long but yeah, keeps the story moving. Many thanks for telling me wsuup in the last chappie. **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**I believe in you! **

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 20 **

Zero sat on the hospital bed next to his son who was sleeping. The doctor had examined Taki and said that the boy was going to be okay and just needed some rest. There wasn't any internal bleeding and the wound had already closed. The doctor had said they could go home as soon as Taki woke up. But where was home? They couldn't possibly go to Kaname's because the pureblood didn't want anything to do with him. They would just have to go back to their apartment.

_It's going to be hard since we've already packed but what to do? I'll just have to explain to Taki that Kaname and I have a little misunderstanding between us and need to be apart for a while. Well, it's true about the misunderstanding so I won't be telling him a lie. The only thing I don't know is whether we'll be together again. He thinks I betrayed him and won't even listen to what I have to say. _A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. There at the door stood the man that haunted his thoughts.

''May I come in?'' he asked.

''Sure.'' Zero said and looked away. He listened as the pureblood walked further into the ward where he sat and stood behind him. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut through it. _Say something, anything.... _

''I'm sorry.'' Kaname said but the ex-human didn't turn around so he said it again, ''I'm sorry. If you say you didn't do anything with Rido, I believe you.''

''Kaname...''

''I was just so shocked to find you two like that, it was like what happened years ago. I couldn't bear to stick around. I just wanted to get away that I refused to listen to what you had to say. I was afraid Zero, can you understand that? I was hurting. Some part of me believed in you but I couldn't deny what my eyes saw. Please forgive me for turning my back on you when you needed me most. It's also my fault that Taki was attacked. I shouldn't have left in the first place. I should have been there to protect him, to protect you. I know you hate me right now but I...''

Zero turned to look at him. The love he saw in Kaname's eyes melted his heart. ''I don't hate you so don't blame yourself for what has happened. I'm just happy that Taki is okay now. Nothing else matters to me.''

''When can Taki leave the hospital?''

''The doctor said as soon as he wakes up. Of course he needs to get more rest at home. Maybe I should let him sleep here because I already packed the beddings at my apartment and it will be too much work to unpack. Or we could always go to a hotel.''

''Nonsense, you're coming home with me.''

''B-but...'' Zero protested.

Kaname silenced Zero with a hot kiss on the lips and brought his body to him in a tight hug. ''You'll sleep in my bed tonight, Zero.'' he whispered in the ex-human's ear.

''Let me go,'' Zero tried to push him away but the pureblood wouldn't budge, ''I thought you'd given up on me. You cast me aside, you didn't want to see me again. Let me be...let me go...'' Tears filled his eyes.

''I'm not letting you go, Zero. Now that I've found you, now that you're in my arms. You are mine. I never believed that love could find me again, not until I met you. You've made me trust again, you showed there's a pot of gold, at the rainbow's end. You've given my life a whole new point of view and if you serve to fate, then you're my destiny. I believe in you, so please believe in me too. Believe that our love will last always.''

''I believe in you, Kaname.'' That was all Zero said and pushed him back. He had had enough drama since he met the pureblood, to last him a life time. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't have a clue who had hurt Taki or even why? The only thing he knew was that he didn't want such things to happen anymore. Hurting his son was the last straw. ''I'm going to get some coffee.'' he left. Yuki and Takuma entered the ward.

''Are you okay, Kaname?'' Yuki asked.

''Yes thanks.'' Kaname said.

''We could leave if you need some alone time with him.'' Takuma said.

''No, go ahead, I have something to take care of.'' Kaname said. He stopped at the door and said. ''Promise me you'll not leave this room until we come back.''

Takuma and Yuki looked at each other and smiled, ''We promise.'' They chorused. Yuki felt bad enough that she had let Taki down. She blamed herself for everything that had happened. If only she'd been by Taki's side then none of this would have happened. But she wouldn't break her promise this time. She would surely protect the boy with her life if need be.

Kaname rushed out to find Zero. He found the ex-human waiting for the elavator. ''Wait, Zero!'' he called.

''What is it?'' Zero asked.

''Why are you behaving like you don't care about me?''

''Just how am I supposed to behave. My son was almost killed out there, excuse me for being in a bad mood. For not acting all lovey-dovey like you expect.''

The elevator door opened. Kaname arm shot out, wrapping Zero's waist and pulling him inside. The doors shut leaving them in privacy. He pulled the ex-human against his body and whispered in his ear, ''Why are you playing hard to get? I know you want me.''

Zero whirled around to face him, his face shoked. The pureblood was so persist, as well as observant, he would give him that. When he opened his mouth for a rebuttal, Kaname pushed him against the wall, rubbing his erection against him.

''You feel that, I don't fight my desire for you,'' Kaname said leaning into the ex-human.

Zero gasped. _The bastard, acting as if he knows me very well. _Suddenly Kaname kissed him. He shuddered as the pureblood's hands moved upon him through his clothes. He let himself enjoy the caresses he had longed for all day. ''Kaname,'' he panted as the pureblood tormented his neck.

''Hmm?'' Kaname muttered against his neck, nipping lightly.

''We're in an elevator.'' He looked at the door, praying that no one else wanted to use it. He never thought about doing _it _in a place like this but the thought alone aroused him to no end.

Kaname pulled back, his eyes dark and lustful. ''Does it matter?'' he asked.

''What if someone comes along?''

''I'll make sure the door doesn't open, so don't worry, no one will disturb us.'' Kaname gripped Zero' waist tightly and undid his belt and trouser, pushing them down in haste. ''Turn around,'' he commanded. Then he freed his penis and rubbed it's moist tip on Zero's entrance.

''Put it in.'' Zero said.

Kaname smirked. ''You want me to bury my cock inside you?'' he teased.

''Yeah, onegai.'' Zero begged.

Kaname let his cock slide into Zero's tight core.

''Ahn..'' they both moaned. Kaname began to move, slowly at first then he picked up pace. He threw his head back in pleasure. ''So tight...'' he said pounding the ex-human with long sure strokes. He pulled Zero back against him and took his erection and started pumping it. Zero was in heaven as the pureblood began kissing his neck. Then suddenly Kaname bit him.

''Ahhhhhh......!'' he screamed the violent action sending him into oblivion. Kaname felt the ex-human contract around him and thrust hard one last time before shooting his seed into Zero's hot passage. ''That sure didn't take long.'' Zero said.

''Only you can make me cum so fast. Only you can make me lose control like that. But if you want we can have another round which will take longer.''

''No, let's get the coffee and go back to Taki. I don't want to leave him alone again.'' Zero pulled his trouser up.

Kaname also fixed his clothes. ''He's not alone. Takuma and Yuki are with him. And no one will harm him any more, relax. I already took care of it.''

''Do you know who did that to my son? Tell me, I'll tear them to pieces.'' Zero was suddenly very angry.

''It was Sara. But she won't be hurting you or anyone else ever again.'' Kaname said.

Zero's eyes widened. ''Don't tell me...''

''Yes she's dead. You don't want to know the details. Rido made sure she suffered before her death. She'll never come between us again. Never.''

Zero hugged Kaname and kissed him hungrily. _So the bitch got a taste of her own medicine. Let her rot in hell, I sure won't miss her. None of us will. I won't even question Kaname for the details right now. All I care about is that we can now be together without me fearing what the she-devil will do to us._ ''Good riddance.'' he said loudly.

''Huh?'' Kaname asked.

''I love you.'' Zero said.

Kaname looked at him as if he had grown horns. He had been waiting to hear those words that it hurt. ''You do?''

''Yes, I do, with all my heart.''

''I'm so happy, I could die.'' Kaname said.

''Baka!'' Zero pinched his ear. ''Don't talk about dying now, when we have so much to live for.''

''You're right.'' Kaname suddenly got on his knees.

Zero scratched his head. What the hell is going on? Why is he kneeling down before me?

''I love you, Zero. You're my springtime, my hope and my joy. I worship you with my mind, body and soul. Your beauty and heart inspire me to be the best person I can be. I feel blessed that you in my life and want to keep our relationship alive and exciting. I promise to respect you, keep myself open to you, to let you in my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I want to cherish you, give you my last name.'' Kaname removed a small box from his pocket and opened it.

This time it was Zero's turn to say, ''Huh?''

''Will you marry me?''

* * *

**Show me some love people by reviewing. **

**Ebony-Knight.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**The Best is Yet to Come! **

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Chapter 21**

_One week later. _

It was a warm summer afternoon, Kaname stood at the altar as Taki and Yuki matched down the aisle towards him. He was very nervous. It wasn't everyday that people got married, so this was a very special event for him. He and Zero had decided to hold the wedding in a manor house which he had recently bought. The reception would be in the garden. Kaname smiled at Taki as he reached the alter and stood on his side just like they'd rehearsed. The little boy wore a dark grey, designer suit while Yuki wore an ivory double spaghetti strap dress. It was made of rich satin with gathered top design and adorned with rhinestone sparkle. She also wore a matching satin shawl and jewelry. His sister looked so beautiful, so mature that if she was older one would mistake her to be the bride.

Suddenly the wedding officiant spoke, ''All rise.'' Everyone stood up and the music So Much in Love by All 4 One, began playing as Zero walked down the aisle, slowly, to the rhythm. Just seeing Zero took his breath away. He looked so handsome. So yummy, Kaname could eat him at that moment. They both wore tuxedos. Instead of staying put, Kaname went to meet the ex-human halfway. He just couldn't wait for them to be joined.

As we stroll along together  
Holding hands walking all along  
So in love are we two  
That we don't know what to do  
So in love  
In a world of our own

As we walk by the sea together  
Under stars twinkling high above  
So in love are we two  
No one else but me and you  
So in love  
So much in love  
So in love  
So much in love

We stroll along together  
I tell you i need you oh so much  
I love, I Love you my darling  
Can you tell it in my touch?

As we walk down the aisle together  
We were vowed to be together till we die  
So in love are we two  
Just can't wait to say i do  
So in love  
In a world of our own  
So in love  
Are you and I

As we walk by the aisle together  
We will vow to be together til we die  
So in love are we two  
Just can't wait to say i do  
So in love  
Are you and I  
So in love  
Are you and I

Baby, i hope you realize  
That you mean so much to me  
You're everything i ever wanted in a woman  
To touch, to feel your body close to me  
And i just want to hold you in my arms forever  
Can you tell it in my touch

As we walk down the aisle together  
We will vow to be together till we die  
So in love are we two  
Are we two just can't wait to say i do

So in love  
Are you and i  
So in love  
Re you and i  
So in love  
So in love  
So in love  
So in love

At the altar they couldn't take their eyes of each other. They fell in love with each other more while gazing into each other eyes as the Officiant asked them to say their vows. Then came the ring ceremony. Taki came forward and presented the rings. Kaname took one golden ring and placed it on Zero's finger. ''I give you this ring in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed.''

Zero took the remaining ring and held it on the pureblood's finger. ''I give you this ring in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. With this ring, I thee wed.''

''When two people pledge their love and care for each other in marriage, they create a spirit unique unto themselves which binds them closer than any unspoken or written words. Marriage is a promise, a potential made in the hearts of two people who love each other and takes a lifetime to fulfill. Kaname and Zero, let your love be stronger than your hate and anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend a little than to break. Believe the best rather than the worst. Remember that true friendship is the basis for any lasting relationship. By virtue of authority vested in me, I now pronounce you, spouses for life. You may kiss.''

Zero's eyes met Kaname's and held. The pureblood leaned forward to claim his kiss. Zero had to suppress a moan as Kaname took his lips in a hot passionate kiss. People screamed and whistled. Kaname wanted to tell them, _shut up!_ but he was too busy to care. Zero was the one to break it up because of the audience. They would continue later in privacy but not here in front of their friends and relatives.

After signing their marriage documents, they made sure to take lot of pictures with everyone before going to the reception area. The gardens were accessible from the verandas adjoining the banquet rooms. There were two gazebos, ponds and outdoor fountains. They made more pictures in the beautiful grounds before finally sitting down to enjoy their meal.

''So what should I call you, Kaname?'' Taki asked. ''Should I also call you Dad?''

''You may if you want but wouldn't that be a little confusing for you.'' Kaname said. ''Isn't it better to call me by name?'' he asked.

''I guess.'' Taki said then turned to look at his father. ''You shoulda seen me marching, Dad.''

''I saw you son, you did great.'' Zero ruffled his son's hair. ''You made me real proud. You made us proud.'' He took Kaname's hand in his and squeezed it. He couldn't be more happier that he was at the moment. He was married to the hottest man in the world, had a nice warm family, what more could he ask for?

Kaname whispered in his ear. ''What are you thinking about?''

''Just how lucky I am to have you.'' Zero answered.

''Do you want to know what I'm thinking about?''

Zero smiled at him, ''I know what's on your dirty mind, old man.''

''Old man? Why don't I show you just how old I am?'' Kaname challenged him.

''Not....'' Zero began but was interrupted.

''Can we have the two love birds open the dance floor?'' Takuma said through the microphone. He was the master of ceremony. He had helped them in organizing things till now. They were very grateful to him of course. ''Yeah.'' Everyone cheered them on.

Kaname stood up and held out his hand. ''May I have this dance?'' Zero took it and followed him to the centre of the garden, where the ground was a smooth, marbled floor. The DJ started the music. Looking up, Kaname's eyes locked with Zero's again. Allowing his hand to loosen, his fingers traced lightly over Zero's face. The ex-human shuddered under his touch. He smiled slightly, happy that he could get such an effect from Zero.

He put one hand on Zero's back and brought the ex-human hard against him. Zero put one hand on Kaname's chest, as the pureblood's arm tightened around him as they began to move to the sound of the music.

''I can't wait to be alone alone with you.'' Kaname whispered in his ear.

''Hentai, can't you think of anything else?'' Zero shot back.

''Why should I think of anything else when I have you in my arms? Besides, tonight is our wedding night. And you've been denying me your goodies the whole week. I'm a starved vampire. I gotta have you soon.'' Kaname complained.

Soon after Kaname had proposed, Zero had told him there would be no having sex until the wedding night. That's why the pureblood had arranged that they have the wedding sooner. He had even suggested they marry the next day but Zero had refused and asked him to be patient. Why lie... it was very difficult abstaining, especially with them living under the same roof but Kaname had been understanding and they worked together to survive the whole week, though it was pure torture. Today they would finally be free to do as they pleased. Zero was kinda nervous. _I have a sex maniac for a mate. He isn't going to let me get any sleep tonight, of that I am sure. He won't let me go once he gets his hands on me. Not that I'm complaining, I love it when he embraces me. Good thing I've prepared myself physically by getting enough rest these past days. We'll be playing boo-boo games all night._

The pureblood had asked him where he wanted to go for honeymoon but he'd didn't want to leave kids yet. So they decided to go together to Canary Islands for a whole month but bring Izumi along, to take care of the kids when they need to be alone.

They twirled around the floor effortlessly gazing into each others eyes. Some of their guests joined them but the love birds didn't notice because they were so absorbed in each other. It was their day after all. They were finally one. Joined together. When the song ended, Rido took Zero away from Kaname.

''It's our tradition. You have to dance with the eldest members in the family.'' Rido said.

Zero was like uh-huh, if you say so. There was so many things he didn't know about the Kurans. Well he had all the time in the world to find out, to learn. ''Thanks for clearing that misunderstanding between Kaname and I.'' he said.

''No problem. I owed you guys that much at least. But remember, if you need a break from my nephew, you can always come to me. I'll comfort you the way you deserve.'' Rido flirted.

Zero laughed nervously. ''I think I'll pass.'' he still didn't trust the man fully because of what he almost did to him. Even if it was meant as a test, it freaked him out. Maybe in time he would feel comfortable being around the man but at the moment he would be on his guard. The man was like a hawk in the sky. Just watching and waiting for an opportunity. This time he would be the one watching out.

Kaname danced with Shizuka but his eyes were only on Zero. He was so jealous that his uncle had insisted on following traditions. He wanted the ex-human all to himself. Was he selfish? ''I know how you feel but you have to trust him.'' Shizuka interrupted his thoughts.

''Oh,'' Kaname said. ''I know he will. I just want to be the man he looks at every time. Can you understand that?''

''I understand very well. If you love him let him fly free he'll definitely come back to you.'' Shizuka said.

''I guess I'm very possessive. I can't help it.'' Kaname said. He watched as other members of his family danced with Zero too. He on the other hand danced with Taki and Yuki, then they sat again.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Hikari,'' Takuma introduced her, ''She's been working with Zero for a while. She has something to say so please hear her out.'' he gave Hikari the microphone.

''This is a little something I wrote, you know, like a poem. This is my way of blessing your marriage, Zero, Kaname. Well here goes... May your marriage bring you all the exquisite excitement marriage should bring, and may life grant you also patience, tolerance, and understanding. May you always need one another -not so much to fill your emptiness as to help you to know your fullness. A mountain needs a valley to be complete; the valley does not make the mountain less, but more; and the valley is more a valley because it has a mountain towering over it.

May you need one another, but not out of weakness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you entice one another, but not compel one another. May you embrace one another, but not out encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with one another, and not fail in the little graces. May you look for things to praise, often say, "I love you!" and take no notice of small faults. If you have quarrels that push you apart, may both of you hope to have good sense enough to take the first step back.

May you enter into the mystery which is the awareness of one anothers presence - no more physical than spiritual, warm and near when you are side by side, and warm and near when you are in separate rooms or even distant cities. May you have happiness, and may you find it making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it loving one another.'' Hikari smiled at the happy couple waving back at her then went to take a seat. She had been so surprised when Zero had called her and told her he was getting married in a couple of days. She was even more surprised when he asked her to be a witness at the wedding.

Night approached fast. The next event was cutting of the cake. Zero and Kaname fed each other, then served their guests. They danced again then all those who had gifts to congratulate them presented them. ''Great party Kaname, I want to drink till morning.'' Aido said. He was the other witness. Kaname had asked him and he had said yes without any hesitation.

''Just drink but don't start any drama. We all know that how you get when you're drunk, right?'' Kaname asked.

''Argrr, too bad you won't be able to look after me as usual, you'll be busy playing Road Runner and Coyote.'' Aido said.

''Damn right!'' Kaname said smirking.

''Wait a minute, just who is Road Runner and who's Coyote?'' Zero asked.

Aido grinned sheepishly. ''You of course. You'd better run and hide, coz I've seen the way the Coyo has been looking at you the whole afternoon. He's been drooling just thinking of how you'll taste when he gets his hands on you. Thinking of how he'll crush you..''

''Jeez, do you have to say such things loudly?'' Zero asked embarrassed. Aido had not changed at all. He still like to talk dirty.

''You can sleep over if get too drunk, there are many rooms.'' Kaname offered.

''Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.''

Kaname and Zero thanked everyone for coming then prepared to leave. Izumi approached them with the children. ''I shall now take the children to bed.'' Izumi said.

''Thanks Izumi, please take care of our little angels. Taki, be a good boy and look after Yuki, okay?'' Kaname said.

''Hai. Can I call Yuki my sister?'' Taki asked.

''What do you think, Yuki?'' Kaname asked his sister.

''I'm not little any more,'' Yuki said glaring at his big brother, then to Taki, ''Of course you can call me your sister. I've always wanted a small cute brother like you.''

''Oh, so now I'm not cute.'' Kaname said pouting.

''I think you're cute.'' Zero said.

''Meow!'' Kaname responded. Then he hugged Taki and Yuki and gave them both a peck. ''Behave yourself while we're gone. We'll be back home tomorrow evening. You can sleep here for today but tomorrow you'll go back to the mansion, okay?''

The children nodded and rushed into Zero's arms. He also kissed and hugged them. ''I love you guys so much.'' He had discussed with his son about what Sara told the little boy. The lies that left his son insecure. He had assured Taki that he was the best thing in his life and that he wasn't the reason why he and Jun weren't together. If Zero could kill the bitch all over again, he would do it. She had really confused Taki with her lies. How could someone tell a child such cruel things and still live with themselves?

Taki felt good in his heart. He liked to hear his father say that to him. He liked to be assured that he was indeed loved. ''And I love you too dad. I love you Kaname.''

''I love Taki, I love you Yuki. Sweet dreams.'' Kaname said. The kids went inside. ''Shall we go?'' he asked the ex-human. Aido and Takuma were the only guests remaining and it seemed that they would be spending the night at the manor.

''Yes.'' Zero said.

''Have fun you guys.'' Takuma called out to them.

''We will.'' Kaname assured his friend. They took his black Lamborghini and drove to the honeymoon resort that he'd booked for them. They had already packed an overnight bag for the trip so they were all set. When they arrived it was already very late at night. The building was gorgeous. It had huge glass doors that were tinted enough that you couldn't see the hits of warm lighting from several huge chandeliers. The front desk was large and intimidating. The receptionist glanced swiftly at Kaname's face then turned back to their work. Obviously, he was known.

''Why are they pretending to be busy?'' Zero asked.

''Because I own this place.'' Kaname said and the ex-human was left gaping after him.

Zero rushed to catch up with him. The pureblood stared at him intensely in the elevator and Zero shyly kept his eyes down. They both remembered their session in the hospital elevator too well. They got off the eleventh floor and walked down the hall. They veered off to the right, Kaname whipping out his card with practiced ease and sliding it through the expensive lock. Some lights blinked, and they were let in. Zero was in a state of shock. Kaname led him to the couch. He sat down on the couch and surprised Zero by picking up his hands, holding them tenderly in his own. Zero's heart was thumping embarrassingly loud in his chest.

''Zero,'' he breathed out, his eyes captivating as always. "From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter, and my arms will be your home. I cannot promise you a life of sunshine, I cannot promise riches, wealth, or gold; I cannot promise you an easy pathway that leads away from change or growing old. But I can promise all my heart's devotion; A smile to chase away your tears of sorro; A love that's ever true and ever growing; A hand to hold in yours through each tomorrow. I love you.''

There was a promise in his words that made Zero's heart stopped. ''Kaname....'' he was so touched by his words. He couldn't resist throwing himself at the pureblood, arms locking around his neck. He felt Kaname return his embrace, holding him tightly.

''I love you too, Kaname,'' Zero said. ''My feet shall dance because of you. My heart shall beat because of you. My eyes see because of you. My mind thinks because of you. And I shall love because of you.'' Kaname placed a hand under his chin and smiled. Then leaned forward and their lips touched in a hail of electricity. Zero's heart sputtered erratically. The kiss was soft and gently. The pureblood's scent clung to him, weaving around his mind and making him feel positively drunk. Without even meaning to Zero was clutching closer, trying to mold himself to Kaname's sculpted body. His lips were warm. Sensual.

He barely noticed when Kaname lowered him back on to the couch. The only real thing that caught his attention was the weight of his body. Hard, solid and masculine. Heat was beginning to flood through Zero, flooding toward one location in particular. Kaname's head tilted, lips firm, pressing, pleasurable. Zero sighed, opening his mouth to him. The pureblood took the opportunity, gently pressing his tongue into his mouth. _Oh.....kami, could he taste any better?_ Their tongues touched and met, exploring gently. Zero was on fire, he wanted more.

''Kaname,'' Zero moaned, and buried his fingers into the pureblood's hair like he'd been dying to do the whole day. It was soft and silky to the touch, just like always. It was like running his hand through a more solid version of water. Kaname broke away, panting. His lungs were burning for oxygen. His breathing was starting to get embarrassingly loud. The heat between his legs intensified. Zero could feel Kaname's own desire pressing against his leg. He could feel him growing harder against his thigh and shifted uncomfortably. Instinctively the pureblood reacted, grinding against him. Their hips met like puzzle pieces.

''Kaname....'' Zero breathed. He'd never wanted anything more in his life like he wanted Kaname. ''I want you to fill me.'' he suddenly admitted, feeling that it was necessary.

Kaname pick him up and carried him to the bedroom. The ex-human attacked his neck with his lips as he carried him, craving the feel of his firm skin. Kaname groaned, and and Zero suddenly realized that they were in his bedroom now. Kaname's arms released him in the middle of the soft bed. He was over Zero in a second. ''You're going to be the death of me,'' he whispered into his ear before his lips started making their homage down the ex-human's neck and to the exposed skin of his chest. Suddenly their clothes were gone.

Zero's breathing was harsh and ragged as Kaname latched his mouth onto his breast and began to suck his nipple. He say I was going to be the death of _him_? Oh no! This man will kill me first, I'm certain of it.''

''Kaname,'' Zero whimpered to him. ''Please , I need you.''

He looked down as Kaname's lips curved up into a smirk against his nipple. He pulled the pureblood on top of him, their chests touching. Zero kissed his mouth hard,

trying to release and understand this heavenly feeling of their flesh melding together. It felt so right. Kaname's tongue easily dominated his.

His lips kissed down Zero's neck, teasing. Zero was about to whimper in desperation when Kaname's thumbs and forefingers lightly trailed to his nipples, pinching and pulling. ''Ahhhh....'' he cried out loud, his hips immediately thrusting up to meet the pureblood's. _How could he make me react so strongly?_

Kaname grinned at him, pleased with himself, before his lips descended to his flesh once more, closing in around his nipple, his tongue doing amazing, incredible things. His other hand kneaded the unsuckled breast. Zero was panting, his breaths shallow and loud, head leaning back. Unexpectedly, Kaname's teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh he'd just ravished and Zero automatically screamed.

''Ahhhh......''

But Kaname was just smirking. ''Mmm…'' he murmured, amused. "So you like it rough?'' His lips left the nipple to trail down his stomach. Kaname took Zero's erection in his mouth and started sucking fast, driving the ex-human insane. Zero bucked his hips. _Fuck! the pureblood was just so good with his mouth._He had Zero squirming, head thrashing, hands gripping the sheets convulsively. Kaname's hands came up to his hips to hold him still, tongue exploring, lips sucking. Zero found himself crying out as he an intense orgasm hit him.

''I want you inside me, Kaname,'' Zero couldn't help but moan. The pureblood groaned and leaned down to kiss him again. Zero tasted himself on him. His arms wrapped around Kaname's neck as the pureblood prepared himself to enter him.

''Here I come, Zero.'' Kaname said then thrust home.

''Ohhh...'' Zero moaned.

Kaname lips covered his, in a deep kiss. Zero concentrated on the sensuality of his very touch, gripping his shoulders. His hips rocked forward, stretching Zero's tight passage. ''Always tight for me, makes me think its our first time every time.'' Kaname said. He was now buried to the hilt within the ex-human. ''Move with me, Zero.'' Zero thrust his hips lightly against him.

Kaname pulled out slowly and then rocked back inside him. Zero automatically arched his body into Kaname's, their groans tangling and intermingling. He pressed against the pureblood as hard as he could, wanting closeness. Kaname continued thrusting. They worked so perfectly together. Their skin was taking on a light sheen of sweat as Kaname began pumping into Zero harder than before. It was like every time he pushed in, he pushed a moan, a groan, a heavy breath from the ex-human in response. Zero clenched around him on occasion, Kaname's firmness filling him.

''Harder,'' Zero cried out, arching into Kaname. ''Faster.'' Kaname didn't deny him. He just let loose one of those erotic snarls that left the ex-human reeling for breath, and pulled out until only his tip was within him. He slammed back inside fiercely, hitting deep and eliciting a scream on both their parts. He did it again and again, their hips grinding.

Zero wrapped his legs around them, and the pureblood sunk in even deeper. Kaname's hand trailed between them, before his took possession of Zero's cock and began pumping it. ''Ohhhh..!'' Zero screamed, his fingers raking down Kaname's back. He was close to the edge. So close.....

''Do you like my big cock?'' Kaname breathed out. "Do you want me to fuck you harder?'' he asked. He could feel the Zero clenching around him. He sucked in a breath and slammed into the ex-human so hard that he _finally _tumbled over the edge, his world exploding in waves and waves of intense pleasure. He sank his fangs in Zero's neck as the ex-human also drank from him. Zero let the intense feeling take over him as the pureblood collapsed on top of him, his weight firm and solid. Languidly, still trying to catch his breath, Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck.

''Am I too heavy?'' Kaname asked wanting to get off him. Zero tightened his grip on him as much as he could.

''No,'' he murmured. He never wanted him to get off of him. To pull out. ''Let's be like this for a while.'' Kaname obviously didn't believe him, he grabbed Zero's waist, pulling him on top of him. He then pulled the covers up over them. Zero had never felt this content or comfortable in his life. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the pureblood.

''You're beautiful,'' Kaname whispered. His hand rested on Zero's back, brushing lightly up and down his skin.

Zero smiled. ''Thanks. He opened his eyes and their eyes met. ''I love you so much.''

''I love you too.''

**END***FIN***ENDE***EL FINALE***OWARI***LA FINE*****

* * *

**Send me your last reviews. Those who've been reading and been too lazy to take their time please tell me if my story sucked. It's important to know this things, you know. Anyway, many thanks to my favourite reviewers who've been with me, seen me through this time. I'll get all your names and put them down here. I couldn't have done it without you guys. I love you so much...I also thank KAGS21 who always reminded me to write when I was feeling lazy. I'm writing a new fic at the moment, will post it most probably on the New Year, so be on the look out. Hontoni arigato!**

**Ebony-Knight. **


	22. Chapter 22

This isn't a chappie, just a thank you note.

I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers, I couldn't have done it without you guys ***bows down***, your critics and encouragements were well taken. Hontoni, hontoni, hontoni arigato!

I forgot to mention that I do not own All 4 One lyrics, just thought they would fit in my fic. I also don't own the wedding quotes in chapter 20, I just googled them. Was always so lazy that I never thought I would finish this fic, but slowly by slowly I managed because of you encouragements. So many reviews, I'm soooooooooo happy. I love you guys, thanks a lot.

I wish you Happy Holidays and a prosperous 2010.

**Ebony-Knight.**


End file.
